Art is Love in my Book
by Evangeline Athenia Katherine
Summary: 18 year old Kyra is having an absolute great time with her life. Her BF's the most popular guy in school, and she is an excellent drawer. What happens when her life gets topsy turvey in the Naruto world with 2 S-Rank Criminals? DeiXoc SasoXoc
1. Chapter 1 Life

**Art is Love in my Book**

**Summary:** 18 year old Kyra is having an absolute great time with her life. Her BF's the most popular guy in school, and she is an excellent drawer. What happens when her life gets topsy turvey in the Naruto world with 2 S-Rank Criminals? DeiXoc SasoXoc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto characters in this, but I own the oc.

**Chapter 1:**

Life

"Man, I'm exhausted!", I said. I just had my 18th birthday.

I walked into my bathroom and threw off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It felt good against my skin. I scrubbed my short brown hair with shampoo, and I soaped my body. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I dried off my hair and wrapped the towel around me.

"Kyra, go to bed silly. It's late!", my mom called.

I opened the bathroom door and walked over to my room. It was pitch black till I flipped the light switch. I put on a white tank top and some black shorts. I put on my lucky necklace that had a key at the end of it, and grabbed my blanket. I quickly fell asleep.

:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:

I woke up in the middle of the night. The house was quiet and my clock said 3:09 am.

_Crap... go back to sleep Kyra..._ I thought to myself.

I was about to fall asleep when someone jumped onto my bed, making me awaken suddenly. The person pinned me down. I was squirming around and tried to get away. I opened my mouth to scream bloody murder when I felt a pain in my neck. It was too dark to see anything, but I felt my eyes close slowly. Then, I was no longer conscious...

:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:

I woke up in my bed. I noticed I was sweating too.

"Oh my God, it was just a dream, thank you!", I said to myself. I jumped out of my bed and noticed that I wasn't in my room. My drawing desk was gone along with my drawing binder. My converse were gone and so was my laptop. Instead I saw kunai knives around the room. I was freaking out.

"What was a dream, hmm?"

I turned around to the door and saw a guy with a black cloak with red clouds on. His hair was blonde and in a ponytail. He had blue eyes too. I took a couple of steps back.

_W-who??? He's... he's from... Darn, I can't remember! But, I'm dreaming, it's gotta be a dream!_ I thought to myself.

"Are you going to answer me or what, hmm?", he asked.

_Umm... What was his name..._ I wanted to kick myself. ".... My dream... yeah... nothing, nothing you need to know...", I was sweating by the buckets._ I better hope this damn works..._

"Whatever. Listen, come outside quickly, hmm. Don't even try to escape or you're dead, hmm.", he told me and walked out the door.

I'm pretty sure I had the stupidest expression on my face. I looked at myself. "Yikes, I'd better get a bra." I looked in the closet and drawers, but there weren't any bras. Of course... I found some clean bandage wraps and wrapped them around my breasts. They were the best bras I could find...

I walked out of the room, and down the stairs. I saw a small kitchen and a living room. I also noticed there was a back door. I suspected that, that person...-Darn what was his name???- was going to be at the front. I quietly walked to the back door and opened it. I noticed my feet were bare. Luckily there were shoes by the back door. Slippers bleh! I walked out and looked around. I was in a forest. I could get away... I walked out a few feet when a kunai almost cut my foot.

"Don't think you can run..."

The voice was different this time, and he didn't say "hmm" at the end of his sentence. I looked up to find a guy who's eyes looked slightly closed, like he was sleepy. His hair was a red color and he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it like the blonde.

"I thought you might try to escape out the back. Deidara!", he called. The blonde came out of nowhere.

_Deidara was it? No way! He's from the manga Naruto! Th-th-that's not possible!!! This red haired guy! He must be his partner! What... what was his name? _I thought to myself.

Deidara walked up to me. "I told you to come out, but not out the back, hmm."

I think my eyebrow twitched. It was all coming back to me. They were from Akatsuki. Akatsuki... They are very dangerous. I can't really recall what they did. Still... "A-are you going to... kill me?", I trembled with fear.

"Possibly, if you try to escape again. Now... what's your name?", asked the guy with red hair.

_NAME??? What should I do? If this is a dream I can easily get away with a fake name ahaha! Then again, this all seems too real. I don't know whether to believe this. Dreams feel real. Do they feel this real? Name... I guess it's worth a shot..._ "M-my name's Kyra."

"Okay... That's fine... sounds weird.", said the red head.

_ARGH! Fucking jerk!_ "Well, what's your name?", I glared at him.

"None of your concern."

"How about I take that concern and shove it down your throat???!!!"

"How about I rip out your heart and tear you apart?", he sounded frustrated.

"Just tell me your names and I won't have to shove the concern up your ass instead!!!!!", I countered.

The blonde... Deidara. He said, "My name's Deidara"-Thank you I knew that- "and that's Sasori, hmm." I was about to blurt out another insult, but I remembered, these two could kill me in the blink of an eye. Best be careful...

"Anyway, don't try to run again, hmm." They directed me back into the house. I was quiet the whole time. We stayed in there for the whole day, and man, was I hungry. I didn't bother to ask them about food. I value my life, and I know I'll get some food soon...

Deidara turned to Sasori and said, "I'm going to go to sleep. Keep an eye on her, hmm."

"Will do...", Sasori replied.

I stared at them._ What were they planning on doing to me? I hope it's not what I think..._ I walked over to the couch in the living room. It felt like the couches at my cousin's house. I was lucky. Then again, I felt this spot on the couch that felt absolutely lumpy. This was so frustrating. I want to sleep on my bed... I also wished I could think of an escape plan. Too bad red head... er... Sasori is a puppet. That guy never falls asleep.

I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched... red he-- Sasori... I sat up on the couch, and yes, he was watching me. "How about keeping your eyes in your eye sockets!", I growled at him.

"How about going to sleep if you value your life.", he responded calmly.

I turned my back to him and tried to fall asleep. Eventually I did...

:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:

I woke up in the middle of the night again, on the couch in the darkness. I flipped a switch to a small lamp in the house. I didn't see Sasori around anywhere. I decided to check and see if Deidara was there too. I walked up the stairs to the rooms. Damn, he was there. I was tired still, but I couldn't sleep. There was a bedroom across from the room Deidara was in. I opened it a tad bit in case Sasori was there. Empty.

I walked in and saw a desk with paper on it. There was also a lamp. I checked if the lamp was working. Yup. I turned it on and looked for a pencil. I found one, but it was dull. Still usable though. I drew. Drawing at night always helped me.

I finished drawing and it was still very late and Sasori still hadn't popped in to see what I was doing. I looked at the picture I drew. It was a picture of Sasori and Deidara getting beaten to a pulp. They actually beat each other up. It was in my dream before I woke up earlier. I was very hungry now. I left the picture on the desk and left to the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards and in the drawers. All I found was a bag of potato chips. It worked for my hunger. I ate hastily and finished it. I left the empty bag in the kitchen and decided to make my escape.

Well... not paying attention to time and such, I opened the door to go outside and saw Sasori out there. The sun was rising too. That meant Deidara would be waking up. I looked around the house and found a metal pipe. I guess I was thinking I could beat him to death with this.

I ran up the stairs and quietly entered his room. I saw him still in bed. I walked beside his bed and found a kunai. Even better. I put the pipe down and picked up the kunai. I held it the way I remembered everyone in Naruto held it. I put it up against his neck as he slumbered. Then I got a good look at him.

He was actually kind of cool. He looked like the guy of my dreams. I didn't care though. This was a life or death situation. Wait was I stupid? Sasori would come and kill me anyways. I was about to put the kunai down when Deidara woke up. Sasori walked into the room. In the position we were in, it looked like I was about to kill him. Which I was, but decided otherwise.

_Shit. You think you have a good life and good ideas... Until life happens..._


	2. Chapter 2 Dead

**Chapter 2:**

Dead...

_Crap, I am so dead! Why don't I just die, right here right now?_ I dropped the kunai on the ground and walked backwards slowly. I never looked any of them in the eye. When I hit the wall I fell to the ground hands on the ground.

"Don't... you won't kill me... will you?", I said really quietly.

My whole body was shaking. I was shaking so much, I knew they noticed.

Sasori closed his eyes and said. "You did try to kill Deidara... I'm afraid it will be so Kyra..."

He lunged at me while Deidara was still in the bed. I crawled out of the way in the nick of time. I got to my feet and ran for the door. Deidara, who finally got out of bed, blocked the doorway. I was trapped, and I was definitely going to die.

**Sasori's Pov**

_She's got to be out of her mind, thinking she can run from us... _I thought. I turned to face Kyra. She was trapped between me and Deidara, no way out. Really, I think we can handle this...

"No place to go. You can kiss your concern shoving good bye.", I told her darkly.

She turned to me with a teary face. Those faces were the beauty of killing. They know they're going to die and boom, they die. Ha!

**My Pov**

I didn't know what to do. Till I found a kunai in reach. I carefully thought out a quick plan that I made up in seconds. I dived for the kunai as Sasori lunged at me again.

"Deidara get her!"

Falling right into my trap. I dodge rolled when Deidara jumped at me. When I dodge rolled, I got closer to the metal bar which I also grabbed. I tripped him with my foot and ran out the door. I slammed it shut and locked it with the metal bar. That wouldn't help much, but at least I got out of the house.

The kunai was still in my hand. I rushed out the front door and out into the forest. I might never get away, but it was worth a shot. I get to be alive a moment longer.

**Deidara's Pov**

"Damn, she got away!", I yelled.

"Go after her and kill her then Deidara. She tried to kill you. By the way, she's getting annoying anyway. We need a different hostage.", Sasori no donna said.

"I think I know that. Just leave me to my, work, I'll kill her, hmm.", I retorted angrily.

I ran out of the house and made a clay bird from the clay in my bag. I hopped on it and I went to search for her.

:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:

I saw her running just below me. My clay bird lowered to the ground and I jumped off it. I nearly fell on her legs because she skid. So when I landed, I tripped and, toppled over. She did too. Turns out I fell on top of her.

"OW! G-get off of me!", she yelled.

My arms held me up so I wasn't all over her. I looked down at her frightened face. She actually looked quite cute. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was short enough to look like Sasori no donna's hair if she straightened it up a bit.

"I told you get off!", she screamed. I looked her in the eye and stood up.

Kyra backed away from me. She started running again.

**My Pov**

I turned and ran from him. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I knew that he was going to kill me. I also knew that he was an S-Rank Criminal that could catch up to me any second. Which he did. Deidara grabbed my arm holding it firmly. He didn't hold it so tight as to make me feel like my arm bone would break though.

"N-n-no! Please! Don't kill me!", I pleaded.

I stopped squirming cause I knew I would never escape his grasp. _What do they want from me? I never did anything to them. As a hostage? I don't know any ninja around here and I'm wishing I did now!_

I took a deep breath and asked, "Why? Wh-wh-what did I do that makes you and Sasori want to kill me so much? I just met you and now you want to kill me..." I waited for a response. "You guys are S-Rank criminals, what should I expect?", I added under my breath.

"... Fine. I'll let you have 5 minutes to run, but Sasori will be going after you this time, hmm. Best get going if you wanna live, hmm.", he told me.

I stared at him in awe. _Is he helping me?_

Deidara released my arm and I took off running not knowing where to go. The sun beat down on me and sweat trickled down my face. I was breathing heavily when I ran for about 10 minutes._ Deidara... He said he was going to give me 5 minutes... Then Sasori would come and kill me. Is he after me right now?_

I decided to stop for a quick break. Then my stomach growled._ Shoot, I'm starving. I haven't __eaten anything since that bag of chips yesterday..._

I eagerly looked around the never ending forest and found a river. By the river was a small bush of berries. Blueberries. I picked a couple and ate them. I cupped my hands into the river and drank some water as well. I sighed with happiness. My eyes got watery and I wiped them with my hands.

_When am I going to get out of this horrible nightmare? I don't even know how I got here, and I want to go home!_ I cried slightly and stood up to keep walking.

I had to keep going to a village in case there were any ninja there that were willing to protect me and kill Deidara and Sasori. My whole entire body was sore. My legs felt like they were on fire and my heart was screaming. I grew sleepy, but I couldn't stop cause they would kill me easily if I did so. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I jumped back with the kunai I took from them.

_Please don't be Deidara... DEAR GOD DON'T LET IT BE SASORI!!!_ I screamed to myself. Nothing came out of the bushes so I turned to leave the kunai still in my hand.

**Deidara's Pov**

"We're going after her. She couldn't have gone far.", Sasori told me firmly. "Are you sure she tricked you?"

"She is quite the sneaky bitch. She attacked me, hmm.", I lied.

_Why would I be doing this for her. She's just a hostage. A girl... a pretty one... _I said in my head.

"Well hurry up and get your cloak on.", Sasori pouted.

I grabbed my cloak and an extra bag of clay. I made a clay bird when we left the house and we jumped on top of it to find the Kyra again. Before took to the skies, Sasori stopped me.

"Do you love her?"

My face was firm, but my heart was soft. "No, why would I love her, and why would you ask such a stupid question, hmm?"

"You at least care about her then, right?", he questioned again.

I rolled my eyes angrily. "Why must you ask such useless questions, hmm? I don't even care about her the slightest bit, hmm. Let's just get going." My bird took to the skies and we went to look for her.

While we were flying Sasori asked, "Why'd you let her go?"

"I didn't let her go! She got away!", I shouted.

"I'm trying to be logical Deidara. I'm not stupid either. I know you care about Kyra in a certain way. I just have yet to find out. I made myself into a puppet to get rid of those useless things. Emotions... They get in the way of the mission. If you let them get to you, you can just kiss your sorry ass good bye. What if your loved one dies? All you would do is sit around and mope all day.", Sasori explained.

I turned to look at him. "If I loved her, or even cared about her, do you think I would let you kill her, hmm?"

Sasori thought about it for a bit. "Unless you value life more than her."

**My Pov**

I opened my eyes. "Shit! I fell asleep!", I whispered to myself. I stood up and started running. I ran and ran till my lungs told me I was wasting my breath.

My arms trembled. It was bad to be in a dark and possibly dangerous forest with no one else to be there beside you. I stopped in my tracks and thought, _I think I'll just wait until dawn to continue. I shouldn't wander around late at night, and I haven't seen neither Sasori or Deidara. _

I leaned against a tree when I heard a big explosion. I jumped away from the tree and saw smoke not too far away. I'm always curious and naturally brave (except when it comes to death) so I went to check it out.

There I saw Sasori and Deidara. They were fighting. About what exactly?

"Sasori, quit with the questions! I don't love her, like her, or care about her!", I heard Deidara yell.

Sasori spoke. "Hmm... is that so? I shouldn't fight you. We're partners, and we should be going back to looking for h---"

Deidara punched Sasori in the face, full force, not holding back. This was going to get ugly very fast. Sasori was in the position he was in when Deidara punched him for a couple of seconds. Then he threw a punch at him 10 times harder, making Deidara hit a tree. Lucky it wasn't my tree.

Deidara threw some clay spiders at Sasori. Sasori dodged, but didn't seem to expect Deidara to have clay birds after him too.

Deidara made a hand sign. "KATSU!"

This made another big explosion, which made me fall back on my bottom.

Sasori appeared right behind him and Deidara jumped away from him. Sasori took out a scroll and a puff of smoke surrounded him. _What is that?! _I thought when I saw what came out of the scroll.

_Oh! It's the third kazekage! I remember now! He has that! Puppets... this doesn't seem to be good._

"You've forced me to use this.", Sasori said calmly. His fingers did all these twisting and turning, bending and such. This caused the Kazekage to go after Deidara and send out blades of all sorts.

Deidara dodged them all.

_Thank God... _I breathed. I suddenly noticed I though, 'Thank God' Did I want him to live? _No! Not really..._

They continued fighting and fighting. There were explosions and close calls. Deidara was then the one to lose. Sasori had his blade against Deidara's neck.

"You picked this fight Deidara. I'm gonna be the one to end it though.", Sasori said.

I couldn't take it. I don't like it when people die. Even if I totally hate them. _Do I hate him?_ Ignoring my thoughts, I jumped out from behind the bush and rushed to Deidara. I ran out to him and jumped at him, my arms around him. Sasori missed his chance to kill Deidara, and I saved Deidara's life.

I was on top of him. Sweat all over my face and all. I looked at him with glowing eyes and a smiling face. "You're alive, and that's all that matters..."


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto

My eyes met Deidara's for a moment. It was quiet for a little, then Sasori spoke.

"You came to us. We didn't even have to search too far to find her. Lucky us, eh Deidara?"

I looked at Sasori and noticed I was still on top of Deidara. I quickly got off of him and started to run. I ran, but I knew they would catch up to me. It was worth a shot though. It was all a bad dream and I knew I would wake up from it soon. I'd be able to be with my friends and my boyfriend.

Again, my legs were killing me and my heart was aching. I was scooped up into the air. I looked and saw that Deidara grabbed me. This was it. I was going to die!

"AAAH! LET GO OF ME!", I thrashed about on his clay bird while he held me.

"JUST SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT?!", he shouted.

I continued to squirm when I get the message. I stared at Deidara for a moment and said, "You... you're helping me? To escape?"

"What's it to you, hmm? I guess I kind of owe you for saving me from Sasori no donna. Just shut up for the rest of the way and I'll get you to a town, hmm.", Deidara told me.

I made a small smile. "Could you let go of me??? I'm tired of your arm around my neck!" He released me.

I inhaled the air as we soared above the horrid forest in which I was lost. Then something hit me. "Deidara, wouldn't that mean Sasori would be after you? That means he'd be out to kill you."

"Yeah well... whatever, hmm..."

_Why am I even caring if he'll die? He is saving me from Sasori... I guess I could rely on him to keep me safe for a bit until I find a way home. This could be quite entertaining... I think... _I thought to myself.

"There's a village up ahead, hmm. We'll go there and you'll stay there for a bit.", Deidara said.

I frowned. "What about you?"

"I'll come back to you later, hmm..."

We landed a little away from the village gate. _Konoha... _I thought. Deidara made a hand sign and transformed into a ninja with a leaf head band and black hair with the Chuunin vest.

I pointed at the vest. "Why?"

"Unless you want me to be ambushed and killed by Konoha shinobi, I have to look like this, hmm.", he answered.

I nodded my head in understanding. We went into the village and looked around. He looked at several different places that looked like homes. All of them looked abandoned. Finally, he led me to one that looked like no one's been in it for years.

"You'll stay in here, hmm.", he ordered.

"Haha... you're joking right? I don't do good staying in homes alone and homes that look creepy and abandoned.", I snorted.

"Live with it, hmm. I should be back in the morning." Then he left.

I went inside the house and searched it. There was a living room, a kitchen and one bed room. _Must've been made for a Hobo... or something like a poor lonely person._ It wasn't so bad actually. The bed seemed kind of dirty. Really, if you saw the bed, you'd choose to sleep on the floor outside of the house. Luckily, I only found cobwebs and no spiders... but if there were cobwebs, there's got to be spiders.

I was about to check out if there was even a bathroom when my stomach rumbled, really, really loudly. I held my stomach.

_Darn, why didn't that Deidara give me money??? _I thought angrily.

I walked out of the house and wondered over to a ramen shop. _Oh, Ichiraku Ramen of course... I wonder if anyone's here at this time..._

I saw a boy with blonde spiky hair and a black t-shirt with matching orange pants. He had what looked like whiskers on his face and seemed to have finished 3 bowls of ramen already. _I just had to find Naruto here..._

I walked over to Naruto and said, "Umm... Hi can you buy me some ramen?"

He finished slurping up some noodles and said, "Sure, I'll pay, but, don't you have your own money?"

"I don't. To tell you the truth I was kidnapped and got away. I'm really hungry, too.", I said. That was not exactly a lie at all.

"Okay sure. If you just got away, do ya wanna stay at my place until you're ready to leave to your home? I also think you need to shower... badly.", he sniffed at me.

"Well what do you know?! I can't resist though... my family... They're far far away, so I don't think I'll be able to get back soon... Yes I know I smell bad too. The people that kidnapped me didn't let me shower...", I told him.

"Sucks. Sit here. OI! Get me another bowl of ramen!", Naruto called. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way. What's your name?"

"Oh. My name's Kyra. K-y-r-a. Most people spell it K-i-r-a.", I said.

"Oh cool."

Then my ramen was served. I quickly grabbed the chop sticks and scarfed the ramen down. When I finished I walked with Naruto back to his apartment.

"Here it is. My home. Let me show you around.", he said.

We walked into his house. It seemed quite small, but it's only for him to live in. He showed me the kitchen, and his room. His room had a T.V., a computer, and a closet in there too. The door to the bathroom was also there.

"I'll get you some fresh clothes if you want."

"Sure. Just leave the towel and the clothes by the door.", I instructed.

"Cool."

I walked into his bathroom. For Naruto, he was actually quite tidier than I thought. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I sighed as the warm water hit my skin. Man, it felt oh so good to take a shower. The shower seemed to wash away my worried thoughts. I scrubbed my hair with shampoo extra well and I scrubbed my body too. While I was showering, there was a knock on the door.

"Kyra, I have the clothes and the towel. I'm putting them by the door.", Naruto said.

"Thank you.", I called back.

I finished soon and opened the door a crack. Naruto was on his bed watching T.V. I looked down and saw the clothes and the towel on the floor. I grabbed them quickly. I took my time drying off and dressing into the clothes. I noticed I put on a white T-shirt and black pants. These seemed to be his old training clothes. They were big too.

I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Naruto looked at me.

"Aww! You look so adorable Kyra! Haha!", Naruto laughed.

I looked at myself again and knew why. It was because his clothes were way too big on me. I am a very short person. I'm 18 and I'm way shorter than Naruto.

"Harhar... Anyway, am I allowed to stay here for the night?", I asked.

"Remember, I'm the one that asked you.", Naruto said.

"Right."

"Let me get you a sleeping bag then." Naruto walked over to his closet and dug around for a sleeping bag.

I looked around his room and examined his computer. Turns out it was a laptop.

"Found it."

Naruto pulled out a sleeping bag and put it on the floor beside his bed.

"Thanks", I said.

"You're welcome. So Kyra, how old are you?", Naruto wondered.

"I'm 18.", I answered while walking over to the sleeping bag.

"Wow, older than me. I'm 16."

I sat down on the sleeping bag and wondered how I would sleep.

"Here, you can use this pillow if it makes it more comfortable.", Naruto handed me a pillow.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm going to take a shower now, then we'll sleep. Well, I'm gonna sleep, but you can sleep later. Just don't ruin anything.", Naruto said walking to the bathroom.

"I won't. I don't do that.", I smiled.

"Nice. Oh, can you get me a towel and some clothes? They're all in that drawer.", Naruto pointed out.

"Sure. You are letting me stay here, so I should help you." I grabbed a towel and some clothes for him and left them by the door.

_I need to get back to that one place before Deidara shows up tomorrow. I think I should change back into my other clothes too..._

I felt really sleepy, and fell asleep on the sleeping bag he let me borrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Crap

**Chapter 4:**

Crap

I woke up the next morning. I sat up in the sleeping bag and stretched. I felt a pain as a stretched. _Ugh, I'm so sore..._

I almost forgot where I was. I slowly got up, trying not to cause so much pain to myself. When I looked around, I saw Naruto in his bed. _Oh, that's right. I slept here in Naruto's apartment for the night. What time is it?_

I searched his room with my eyes, when my eyes spotted a clock. _Shit..._

"AWWW CRAP!!!", I shouted.

Naruto got spooked and fell out of bed with a _thud!_ He had a bed head, but he stood up in an instant. "HUGH?! WHAT?! Kyra, what's wrong?!", he asked in a panicked voice.

"Oh my God! It's nine! He's probably there already! Shit, crap, damn!!!", I ran around the room.

Naruto ran up to me and grabbed me. "What the Hell is the matter???!!!"

I shoved him off of me. "He's there! He must already be there!!! Naruto, I've gotta get back! Where's my clothes?!"

"I washed your clothes, and also, they're dried! Tell me, who's there???!!!!", Naruto gritted his teeth.

"UMMM... UGH.... I just needa get outta here!", I said, running out to his balcony and snatching my clothes from the drying line. I didn't even bother trying to go into his bathroom to change. I ripped off the clothes Naruto lent me, and threw on my clothes. I felt around my neck, and panicked again.

"MY NECKLACE!!! OH MY GOD! NARUTO, WHERE'S MY NECKLACE???????!!!!!!!", I screamed.

"NECKLACE?! WHAT NECKLACE?!", he yelped. "THERE WASN'T A NECKLACE ON YOUR NECK WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU THIS MORNING!!!"

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! It can't be true!!! I didn't lose it, I didn't lose it, I DIDN'T LOSE IT!!! _My mind was spinning, my eyes were seeing double. I rushed about everywhere I'd been in his apartment. Nothing.

Finally, I ditched. "JUST... Just never mind!"

I ran to his door, he followed.

"Wait, just tell me wha-----", he said as he followed, till I slammed the door in his face. Then, I took off running. I was lost. I had no idea where I was going, but the village was really big. I think I ran around almost the whole village. Then I made it to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. I smiled in relief a bit. I knew my way back from there. I headed on forward, for I now knew I was going in the right direction.

_I'm sorry I had to leave like that Naruto... I'll make it up to you some how._ I then thought guiltily.

I finally found the small little deserted house that Deidara left me in. I walked in through the door. I breathed easy now, despite the fact that my heart was racing from all that running.

_I made it... I made it in time._ I sighed as I put my back to the door and closed my eyes.

"Where the Hell were you?!", I heard a very very familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw him there in front of me. Deidara. His blonde hair didn't change, and he was wearing the same cloak, and head band. His face did. He wore a very angry and irritated expression. His eyes were cloaked with anger.

"I-I-I-I...", I stuttered. My face was probably full of sweat, and my hair must've been totally messed up. I could tell, he was looking at me like I ran away from some purse snatchers, but he still had his angry expression on him. Then I thought up of a lie. I better hope it works damn well!

"I walked out a-a-and I went to look ar-r-round! Th-th-th-then I noticed what t-time it was and I rushed b-back like there was n-n-no tomorrow!", the way I delivered the message, and my facial expression gave my lie away.

"You're a freaking bad liar, hmm. Damn you, and go to Hell.", he threatened. He walked up to me and put his hands up against the door. His 2 arms around my head. "Tell me the truth Kyra." His voice was icy.

I stared at him straight in the eyes. His eyes were a beautiful blue color. My boyfriend's eyes back in America were dark brown. Deidara's though, they were a very beautiful blue. A blue like no others. I bet if his eyes were a pool of water, I'd be drowning, because I, right now, was lost in his eyes.

He stared at me. I could've sworn there was some sort of emotion in his eyes. An emotion that I seem to have quite a few times. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then I snapped out of my day dream of being lost in his eyes. I also realized... he said my name.

"T-truth...", I stalled quietly, looking away from his eyes. "The truth is... I wondered away from the house a few minutes after you left. I was starving. Then I went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. There was a guy there that bought me some Ramen. Then h-h-h-he...", I didn't wanna sell out Naruto. Deidara might go after him, and kill him.

Deidara continued his gaze at me. "What'd he... do? Who was the guy, hmm?"

"I-I don't recall his name... He let me stay at his place for the night... I-I-I-I kinda just showered...", I was stuttering so badly. I wanted to kick myself in the head!

"How can you not remember his name, when he let you stay over at his place for the night, hmm?", Deidara's voice went harsh again.

"His name... His name was a hard name to-to remember..."

Deidara continued to look at me, then sighed heavily. He put his head against mine. "Wanna get some food? I bet you're starving, hmm."

My stomach growled after that comment.

Deidara made a grin, that seemed like he lightened up. "But! You've gotta get something that you can finish either quickly, or on the go. We can't stay here forever. Sasori'll find us here no matter what."

He handed me some money, and said I could go a head and buy myself some food. He told me not to run or he'll find me. If he doesn't, Sasori will. I value my life, and I hope to get back to my own home with my family, friends, and boyfriend soon. This was an absolute nightmare! I walked out into town and wondered into a grocery store. I bought a bag of small sandwiches, and a bottle of water. I ate one sandwich, and decided to wait till I got very hungry before I ate the next one.

I was sitting under a tree and enjoying the wind. _Crap, Deidara's gonna think I ran from him. I'd better get back._

I hurried back over to where the old house was. Deidara was waiting by the door.

"Why does it take you so long to get some food, hmm?", he groaned.

"Hey, I bought something that I could eat on the go! Be lucky, I even got enough to share with you.", I shot a glare at him.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a sandwich. He scarfed that down. "Okay, we've gotta get moving now. Hurry up and hop on, hmm." Deidara had made a clay bird which appeared above us in a short while. He helped me onto the bird, and we took to the skies.

I let my short hair flow in the wind. That I reached to grab my necklace. It wasn't there. I remembered that I couldn't find it before I left Naruto's apartment. I'd lost it. I felt like I had nothing to live for a little bit ago. That necklace was all I had from my mom.

Deidara noticed that I wasn't making any protests about where we should go, and where we shouldn't like yesterday. He turned around. "What's up, hmm?"

I looked up at him. "Nothing. I just lost something important to me."

He frowned. "It's never good to lose something important to you, hmm. What was it?"

"It... it was a necklace. It held a key, and I got it from my mom...", I said.

"I noticed you had that on when I first met you, hmm. Why is it so important? I mean, from your mom, yes it's important, but can't she get you another, hmm?", he asked a lot of questions in one go.

"Look, I really don't wanna talk about it.", I turned away from him.

It was quiet for the next couple of hours. That was until Deidara's arm spewed blood.

"AUGH, SHIT! WHAT THE HELL???!!!", Deidara said through his teeth.

"What happened?!", I yelled. I crawled by his side, and looked at his arm. There was a needle through it. On the tip off the needle was a purple liquid.

"Damn, he's here...", Deidara grumbled.

My eyes went big. I was pretty sure I knew what was coming. Deidara landed his bird and it disappeared in a _BOOF!_

"Like my gift Deidara?", said a dark, but familiar voice.

Deidara gritted his teeth. "Almost as much as I love art, hmm."

Sasori came out from behind a tree in front of us. "How nice of you to be here for me to spill your guts Kyra."


	5. Chapter 5 Separated

**Chapter 5:**

Separated

I stared at Sasori in horror. I could tell that he was itching to have me dead. He even seemed crazy enough to want to kill Deidara instead of letting their leader take care of him. I slowly turned my head to Deidara. His arm was pierced with a poison needle. That needed to be treated right away....

_WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO I CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM?! I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!_

His cut still scared me. He was bleeding badly. Seems like Sasori threw several and certain spots, and they went right threw his arm while this one stayed behind. Having poison inside you for that long? His arm must be paralyzed unless treated... His breaths were slow and heavy as well. Never a good sign... ---(Health student =3)

"Kyra.", Deidara said suddenly. It snapped me out of my trance. "Stay behind me, and stay out of danger! I won't let anything happen to you!"

I stared at Deidara in awe. What was this?

He turned to me. "Hurry!"

I made my way and started running, still confused as to why he would do this, and why Sasori wasn't following.

**Deidara's pov**

"It'll be fun to follow her when I kill you and turn you into one of my beautiful puppets.", Sasori sneered.

I stared at him. He was mad, trying to kill me, after we'd been partners for so long. I knew he was serious though.

"Sasori, you'd be crazy to even try.", I told him weakly.

Sasori liked my guts. "You're right arm is paralyzed from my poison needles Deidara. You would—or should—have a sense to at least beg for forgiveness because you're gonna die right here, right now. Less you think you can take me on?"

I smiled. "I know I can, hmm."

That was a lie. How lucky am I to have been born a good liar. I wondered how Kyra was doing. How far did she get? Did she find other ninjas to protect her for the time being?

"Lets begin, shall we?", Sasori said harshly.

He pulled out 2 scrolls and summoned out 2 puppets. I'd never seen these in his collection. They must've been new ones. I tried my hardest to move my right arm, but nothing happened. It'd just have to dangle there. I shoved my left hand into my clay bag and grabbed some clay. I jumped into the air and summoned out my clay bird. Sasori moved his fingers in a funny fashion, and his puppets flew at me. They shot kunais and shuriken at me. I noticed the poison implanted inside of the weapons. When his puppets reached me and my clay bird, we had an all out fight in the sky. I mostly just dodged the attacks that his puppets did. His attacks were both strong and fast, which gave me a disadvantage. I managed to make my smaller clay birds and released them. They flew into his puppets, and it cause a big explosion.

_Surprised much Sasori-no donna?_ I thought.

Sasori didn't give up from what I saw. Though those puppets of his were destroyed, I saw 10 more come up at me. Damn. They had shot needles, shuriken, kunais, and knives at me. All implanted with poison. I just barely finished several bombs in time to throw them at the weapons and deflect them. His puppets still came at me. All 10 surrounded me. At the same time they shot their weapons at me.

**Sasori's pov**

I moved my fingers around and my puppets moved. Such a beautiful sight. They all flew after Deidara's bird. Then I had them surround him.

"Goodbye, Deidara.", I whispered to myself.

Again I moved my fingers around and tugged on one of my chakra lines. Above, my puppets' weapons hit him at once. All of this ruckus happening at the same time. It was a blood bath after my last attack. Him being about right above me, blood fell from the sky, and it covered my face. Not my whole face, but some. How this glory felt good. I felt a twinge of guilt having killed my partner. This was no matter now though. I had to go off and find that Kyra girl. I have to kill her.

Before I left, I noticed something hit the ground. I picked it up, and saw that it was a necklace. A necklace with a key.

_Why would Deidara have this?_ I thought.

Then, I stalked away from the opening between the trees, and into the darkness. I searched high and low for Kyra for hours. Of course, I can't just give up because I have to kill the bitch that made me crazy enough to kill my partner. Slowly, darkness over took the light like it always did when the night time sky arrived.

_Where the hell is she? I've looked everywhere for her and I still can't find her..._ I was frustrated. Yeah, I lose my cool quickly... I don't think you would call it quickly if you've been looking for a girl for about 10-12 hours straight, no resting. I mean really. Who wouldn't get frustrated?

**My pov**

I continued running. I knew it was only about 10 minutes from when Deidara told me to run. The forest was dark, and little light past through the leaves.

_Would I make it?_ I thought._ I wonder how Deidara's doing... He gave me a chance to escape. I've gotta make his sacrifice count!_

Shortly after, I grew tired. I mean, running none stop and trying not to rest. I bet I looked like crap. The good thing is I'm still alive. I often thought about Deidara. I wondered, many times, if he was safe, and if he had killed Sasori. Unless he just managed to run from him. My heart started hurting.

_I don't get this... My heart hurts me... This only happens when me and my boyfriend get into a fight... I've been in this fantasy world for far too long._ I continued, but I walked for a bit this time. My legs were burning, and I was drenched in sweat. My stomach was in a knot. One reason was because I kept thinking about Deidara, and two because I felt like I was in danger every step I took.

I heard a crackle behind me, and I started running. I ran, no, I sprinted across the forest. Was that Sasori? Was that Deidara? What had happened the whole time I was running, and trying to find a place to be safe from Sasori? I didn't care, for one, I didn't wanna take the risk of dying, since Deidara had given me my chance to run.

It all happened too soon. Night consumed day, and the forest was pitch black.

_Ugh... How am I supposed to continue running from Sasori, if I can't see where I'm going? This isn't good... AND HOW LONG DOES THIS DAMN FOREST GO?!_ I screeched silently to myself.

I felt around and found a tree near a quiet river. The moon was my only light source. I decided that I was far enough from Sasori. So, I sat down, by the tree, and splashed my face in the river's water. How damn refreshing was it? Very refreshing. I looked around for a couple of more minutes, and I also listened very hard. I heard and saw(what I could see)nothing. I closed my eyes slowly, and sleep quickly found me.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

When I woke up, I was even more sore than I was when I woke up in Naruto's apartment. Hmmm... Naruto... I still felt the pain in my heart when I had left Naruto. He was so kind to me... I lifted my hand to grip the key on my necklace, when I again remembered that it wasn't there. I made a big gulp, and a tear drop trickled down my face.

More tears overflowed my tired eyes. I sniffed, and tried to hold back the more tears that were coming.

"Mom... Everyone... Even Deidara... I miss you... Where are you?", I choked on my words.

I managed to keep more tears from falling for a bit. It started up again soon.

"Can someone please... find me?", I muttered to myself, still crying. I wiped my tears.

"I think I found you.", said a voice.

My eyes grew wide._ That voice! It can't be!_

I turned around, and Sasori was there behind me. His eyes were looking at me. I had no idea what he was thinking. He wasn't smiling, his face was straight, and his eyes were dark. I noticed something in his hand. It was hanging down, and it almost looked like a necklace. I almost died at the sight of that item.

As I got a better look, I saw a key on it. It was.... He had my necklace.

I backed up. "N-n-no... Why? Wh-wh-what... Where's Deidara..."

Sasori shrugged. "I killed him. He was in the way of our original mission. I don't see why he helped you escape."

He held out my necklace. "This is yours... isn't it?"

I just stood there, frozen in place. I finally nodded my head after a few minutes.

Sasori shook his head. "After I killed Deidara, this fell from the sky. Since he was on his clay bird, I thought that it was yours. I know that he would never wear something like this. It's just not worth keeping."

"... What... What're you going to do to me?", I asked.

"Well, first of all, I came after you for one reason and one reason only. That reason was to kill you.", Sasori snickered. His laugh was dark.

He dropped the necklace. "Then, I'll be able to turn you into a puppet. That's true art, that Deidara never understood."

"True... art... You wouldn't know true art, if it went up your ass...", I accidentally said.

Sasori now stared at me directly, his expression angry. He was furious. "What would you know about art?! You think Deidara's clay shit is art?!"

I looked up at him, my eyes blazing. "Y-y-yes! Deidara... HIS CLAY WAS TRUE ART! YOUR PUPPETS ARE THE SHIT!" I couldn't believe I said that. I was supporting Deidara. I was supporting his art.

"Let me teach you a lesson girl.", Sasori said fiercely.

He grabbed me by the throat, and threw me to a tree far from the river.. The impact to the tree hurt me. My body ached. My head was spinning. Sasori started walking closer. Then stopped about 5 feet away.

"What kind of shit, is my puppets?", he was now calm.

I coughed. What the hell was he getting at?! "What your puppets are... they are... ugly!--guh--You should give up on making them. All of your puppets are ugly. They are just down right ugly! Puppets shouldn't even be considered art."

I got up and wobbled as I stood.

Sasori looked down to the ground. "So... you think that my puppets are ugly... This is the kind of shit you think of when you think of my puppets, huh?"

I nodded quickly. I regretted everything I had done, and thought about begging for forgiveness. My body refused to allow me to. Instead, I just let things continue how they were. At least my body did.

"Allow me to show you one puppet... that might make you think otherwise.", Sasori whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 Emotions

**Chapter 6:**

Emotions

I looked into Sasori's dark colored eyes. Then he pulled off his cloak. There showed his joints on his elbows. And all those other puppet parts. I never knew. I never read this far in the manga when I was younger. He was a puppet himself. He made a grin. It wasn't those happy grins. I don't think unhappy grins are real... It was more like an evil grin.

"What about this puppet Kyra? Wha'da ya think?", he looked back into my eyes.

I swallowed back words. I hated to admit it. He wasn't ugly. He was actually very handsome. I never got a good look at him. Now that I did, I noticed his true artistic view. He likes things that are eternal. Things, like puppets, that can last, and not just blow up and disappear forever.

"Are you going to talk?", Sasori asked me.

I shook my head and looked to the ground. "Umm... What do I think? Actually... you're like no other guy I've met before. You're like a piece of artwork yourself..." I noticed that I was smiling.

Sasori took a step towards me. "Are you afraid?"

I stopped smiling, and focused my attention on Sasori again. "Afraid... No... No, no I'm not!"

I shouldn't be afraid of him! After all this is all probably just a dream! I shouldn't be afraid of anything in this dream!

"Are you sure?", he whispered. He was closer than I thought. Then he took a step toward me. I flinched and took a step back.

"You are afraid, aren't you Kyra?", he said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear him.

I just stared at him. Then I shook my head. "N-n-no! I'm not afraid of you! Not one bit!", I denied my bodies feelings. I was afraid of him. I was terrified. I didn't want him anywhere near me at all.

"Then...", Sasori started to say. "... you shouldn't walk away from me."

I couldn't help, but agree with him. If I wasn't scared of him, I shouldn't be backing away from him. He already knew I was scared. I knew that he knew by the look he gave me. He took another step toward me. I took another step back. It seemed like his steps were bigger than mine because he was closer to me.

"Don't be scared.", he said. "Stop running."

I didn't get his point. I guess he was just playing with me. He was going to corner me, then he was going to kill me. I cringed at that thought. He took another step toward me. I took a step back, but I was unaware of the rock behind my foot. I tripped over it and fell on the tree behind me. Sasori made his move, how funny though. When he got close enough, there just so happened to be another rock for him to trip over and land on me on the tree.

_What luck._ I thought.

Sasori's arms were on either side of my head. He looked down at me. His expression... it wasn't an expression that you would find on someone that wanted to kill you. It was something else. I'm not sure what it was. He looked into my eyes. I looked back into his. Then I put my hand on his arm(he still didn't have his cloak on). I quickly pulled my hand away.

He made a confused face. "What's wrong?"

"Your arm... It's... It feels like... Real skin. Is that natural?", I asked.

"I'm good at stuff like that. My arm can feel life like to some people. I guess I'm real to you.", he retorted quietly, not taking his eyes off of my eyes.

I continued to look back into his. "This is the perfect opportunity Sasori...", I whispered.

He looked confused again. "What do you mean?"

"You got me cornered. You can... have an easy time killing me now. Maybe I'll wake up.", I said.

"Wake up?"

"Never mind."

He moved his head closer to me. So close. "It's true that I have a perfect opportunity Kyra. Now that I look at you... I have to say, Deidara has good taste."

"Deidara has good taste? In... what?", I was now the confused one.

Sasori licked his lips as if he were hungry for something. "He has good taste... in this."

Sasori's lips moved to mine. He put one of his hands behind my head. His other one on my back to move me closer to him. This had shocked me. My eyes were wide open. I had a boyfriend! However... he hadn't crossed my mind at this moment. Instead of attempting to push Sasori away, I placed my hands behind his head, and I kissed him back.

I don't know how long it went on. Our lips just stayed together. He moved his lips to my neck once, and kissed my neck, but quickly met my lips again. I was lost. I was definitely lost. I was lost in his kiss. We fell over, but continued kissing. I moved one of my hands to his chest and finally found myself. I pushed him from me, and our lips parted.

**Sasori's pov**

I knew she was afraid of me. With every step I took, she took a step back. Then she tripped over a rock and landed on a tree. I made my move, but, how stupid of me, I tripped over a different rock, and land on her.

_Crap, what's wrong with me... _I thought.

I placed my hands on the tree with my arms on the side of her head. Then after staring at each other for a couple of seconds, she touched me. That touch was just enough to set me off. Enough to set what off? Something I had thought had been locked away inside the old me a long time ago. However, she pulled back her hand right away.

"What's wrong?", I said with a confused face.

"Your arm... It's... It feels like... Real skin. Is that natural?", she wondered.

"I'm good at stuff like that. My arm can feel life like to some people. I guess I'm real to you.", I responded. I looked into her eyes.

Damn. I thought I had locked away these emotions... Instead, I wanted to reach out to her.

"This is the perfect opportunity Sasori...", she whispered to me.

I had no idea what she was getting at now. I mulled it over for a little. Then I spoke, "What do you mean?"

She continued to look at me. "You got me cornered. You can... have an easy time killing me now. Maybe I'll wake up."

Now she got me confused when she said, 'Maybe I'll wake up.' I don't think she'll get mad if I ask her about it. "Wake up?"

She sighed. "Never mind."

Then I moved my head to her. We were close, so close. My heart beat(or whatever I had going on inside of me), told me that I had to win her over. "It's true that I have a perfect opportunity Kyra. Now that I look at you... I have to say, Deidara has good taste." The emotions that I had wished I had locked away were now let out.

She couldn't understand me. "Deidara has good taste? In... what?"

I licked my lips hungrily. "He has good taste... in this."

I closed up the small gap between our faces, and my lips found hers. I closed my eyes, and I put one of my hands behind her head, then I put my other one on her back. I pulled her body closer to mine. Damn, her warmth felt good against me. I was prepared for her to push me away. Instead, Kyra kissed me back. Then she moved her hands behind my head.

I really don't have any idea how long we kissed. I tangled my hands in her short, but smooth hair. Then I moved my lips to her neck. I kissed her neck, and moved my lips back to hers. She continued to kiss me. We didn't separate even after we fell to the ground. I had never had this experience before. I also hoped that I would never have this experience. I'd always told myself that emotions just got in the way. I was just absolutely lost in her smell, the taste of her lips, and the warmth of her body. Out of nowhere she placed her hand on my chest and pushed me away from her. Our lips parted.

She stared at me. "I'm sorry... I never should've...", she choked on her words. I could tell.

My hand stroked her head. "You did nothing wrong."

"No... I did... Back at my original home..." Her eyes got watery. Then tears flooded out of her eyes. "I can't believe I did that!"

Now, I've never had an experience with girls, so, I've got no idea what happened. "Umm... Kyra... What's wrong?"

"I can't believe that I made out with you! I-I-I... I've got a boyfriend back at home! I can't believe that I cheated on him! I cheated on him, by making out with you! UGH, I'm such a horrible girlfriend!", she cried.

I could tell she felt wrecked. I would never know how she felt though. Cheating on her boyfriend. I also guess, I'll never understand a teenage girl's heart.

"You know what makes it worse?! The fact that you're a criminal! You killed your own partner, just so he would be out of the way! Just so you can get to me, so you can kill me!", she screamed.

Kyra stood up and leaned against the tree she was originally leaning against before we fell. I sat up and looked at her.

"Kyra...", I muttered.

She looked at me. Her teary face broke me. "What do you want from me?", she said, her voice sounded heartbroken.

I reached out to her, but she moved.

"Kyra...", I muttered again.

Her tears hit the ground. "You know what? Just leave me alone... Just... Don't come looking for me! Don't come near me either!" Then she set off running.

Damn, I hate life. I broke the heart of the only girl that ever made me feel emotion again.


	7. Chapter 7 He's not Dead

**Chapter 7:**

He's not Dead

I continued running. I had my hands cupped on my mouth, and tears flooded from my eyes.

_ARGH! STUPID STUPID! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!_ I cried to myself.

I stopped running when I thought I was far enough. I then noticed that I forgot my necklace back with Sasori. I knew I was never getting it back. Not now at least, unless he actually cared enough about me to bring it with him. I sat up against a tree, and cried. It was afternoon. I don't know how long I've been running, but all this running seems to have given me more stamina.

_… I kissed him back... I guess that means... I like him now._ I thought to myself._ Does he love me? Or is he just trying to reel me in and kill me?_

I'm serious when I say this. He just wanted to kill me. He was thirsty for my blood for the last few days, and he shouldn't be over it. I knew that he was probably out looking for me now. I didn't care, and I just sat there crying. I covered my face with my hands. I was starving, but I it didn't faze me. Then, when it got late, I fell asleep.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_"Kyra!", yelled a voice all to familiar._

_I turned to find my boyfriend. I felt better when I saw his warm smile, and dark brown eyes. "Jeremy!" I went up to him and hugged him._

_"Hey, it's your 18__th__ birthday tomorrow, and you forgot to invite me!", he laughed._

_"You're a jerk!", I grinned at him. "I don't needa invite you because you remember every year silly."_

_"Awww, but I love the decorated birthday invitations that you make."_

_"Shut up! You're so weird."_

_We smiled at each other, and laughed. _

_"What's gonna happen for your birthday?", he asked._

_"We're gonna throw a house party. I invited all of my friends, and also your friends. Each one said they'd be there.", I answered._

_"Rock."_

_Then he pulled out his wallet. "Anything you want for dinner birthday girl?"_

_"Sure, lets just go and get some pizza or something. We'll eat it at your house. My mom's away for the time being, and she called me earlier saying that she'll have pretty much everything we need for __my birthday. As long as I come back home by 11. I needa help out set up the house for the party tomorrow anyway.", I said._

_"Well, I'd be glad to help you out.", he said._

_We walked to his car and drove to the pizza place. We bought pizza and drove to his house._

_"Where are your parents tonight?", I wondered._

_"They're out working over time.", Jeremy retorted._

_We walked into his house, and he turned on a movie. We took some pizza, and sat together on his couch. After the movie, he put everything away, and we finished the pizza, wow._

_"I love you Kyra.", he whispered in my ear._

_I turned to him. "I love you too."_

_Our faces got close-------_

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

My eyes opened. I dreamed of the memory the night before my 18th birthday. Now my heart ached. I looked around, and saw a necklace in my hand. There was also a note. The hand writing was extremely clean, and beautiful.

_Kyra,_

_Sorry for what happened. I got carried away. I also noticed that you left your_

_necklace. It's important to you in some way I'm guessing. You hate me, and I_

_found you last night. You can't hide forever. At least from me you can't._

_Forget about what happened._

_Sasori_

I looked at the necklace. It was kinda dirty, but yeah, it was mine. I put it around my neck and thought about Sasori. It was true, I knew that for sure. I don't love Jeremy anymore, but I'm in love with an S-Rank criminal. I felt horrible. I had pushed Sasori away now, and I would probably never see him again. Then the bushes behind me rustled. I turned abruptly.

"Oh my God!", I said breathlessly. I covered my mouth with my hands again.

I saw Deidara. He was really bloody. He was injured, and hurt. My heart broke.

"DEIDARA!", I yelled running at him. "Deidara, what happened?!"

Deidara stared at me. His cloak was gone, and he could barely speak. "Sasori--... That.... Fu--- him..."

I held him in my arms. I started crying again. "D-d-don't worry Deidara. I-I-I-I'll get y-you help. You'll b-be better i-i-in no time."

I looked around. There was no way I'd get him to a hospital soon. He must've been suffering, since he's been like this for about 1 day and ½. He was sweating a lot, and his breathing was very heavy.

"D-do you think... y-y-you can tell me how you survived? I-I mean...", I felt so useless.

**Sasori's pov**

I watched her cry out for Deidara.

_So, he survived huh? I wonder how... Deidara looks pretty beat up though..._ I thought.

I didn't wanna complicate things by walking out and telling her that I'll help her. She told me not to come near her or look for her. Too bad I love for her, I love her to much to follow her. My sould broke over her scared face. She was worried about Deidara, and she didn't know what to do.

"I wish I could help.", I whispered.

My attention went back to her when she called out, "Someone! Anyone! … Sasori! Please... help me..."

She wanted me to help her with Deidara. I stared at her teary face. Then I came out from behind the tree. She looked at me. Then, she smiled. Kyra put Deidara down gently, and rushed to me. She threw her arms around me.

"Sasori! We've gotta help Deidara!", she pleaded to me.

I hesitated. "... Fine..."

I picked up Deidara and we started walking toward the nearest house or village we could find.

"Sas..ori... You're... Bastard...", Deidara managed to say.

"I've never seen you so beat up Deidara.", I said to him.

Deidara made a small smile the best he could. "I... hate you..."

Kyra was quiet the whole time. I guess she felt awkward by me. Then I looked up ahead. Kyra followed my gaze slightly.

"There's a village up ahead. We'll get his wounds treated... I guess.", I said, seeing as it was weird to help Deidara heal, when it was my fault he was injured.

"Okay...", Kyra muttered.

–**Sorry, this chapter was short. It was like really short. Anyway, please continue reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

**Chapter 8:**

The Truth

I sat under a tree, and my thoughts were all on Deidara. The people in the hospital wouldn't allow me and Sasori to stay with him. I worried about Deidara, every second I sat here. Then Sasori came up from behind me.

"He'll... be okay Kyra...", he tried to comfort me.

I looked up at him. "I... I'm so worried..."

Sasori sat by me. He hesitated when he was going to put his arms around me. I made no sign of moving, so he put his arm around me.

"Sorry... I was the cause for this...", Sasori told me.

"I think I noticed... I wonder... how did he survive... Did you let him go?", I asked.

Sasori shook his head. "I wonder the same thing. I remember he was surrounded by my puppets, and they all... struck him with their weapons. He should've been dead right there. He had no way of escaping."

I moved around and sat in Sasori's lap, and he put his arms around me again.

"It can't be possible... can it?", I rested my head on his chest. He still wore his cloak, but oh well.

Sasori shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see what he says."

We both stayed silent for a bit. The village was quite noisy though. You can hear people offering discounts on stuff, and you can hear them making offers and everything. It was a nice village and all. Lucky they had no idea who the Akatsuki were. I looked around, there were kids playing football—soccer—and others building things. I liked this village. It was peaceful.

Sasori broke our silence. "Kyra... about... earlier this morning... I didn't... I didn't wanna upset you. I just couldn't hold back my feelings for you and... I just totally ruined your life... I'm.... I'm so sorry for that Kyra..."

I looked down. "It's... I dunno Sasori. You... you're... You're the only guy... well not the only guy, there is another guy that I think I'm falling for, but you're the only guy that has got me to love more than I love my boyfriend. Jeremy—my boyfriend back at home—is my first boyfriend ever, and we've been dating for 7 months now. He's the most popular guy at school, so I thought I'd never have a chance with him. Then I did and now..."

Sasori put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to face his. "What's on your mind?"

I stared into his dark eyes. They eyed me back with worry.

"I... I don't love Jeremy anymore.", I said hesitantly.

Sasori made a face. "Then... if you don't love Jeremy anymore... Who do you love?"

I didn't wanna tell him the truth. Now I kept telling myself, _I don't love Sasori, I don't love Sasori, I don't love Sasori, I don't love Sasori, I DON'T LOVE SASORI!_ No matter how many times I told myself that, nothing changed. I was head over heals for him no matter how dangerous he was.

"Kyra... answer me.", Sasori whispered.

I turned my head away from him, but he turned my face back.

"Sasori....", I hesitated. "I... I love you."

Sasori's face seemed to have lightened up a bit, but I could tell he still had a hint of guilt for almost killing Deidara. He was still conscious about that.

"Kyra...", said a familiar voice. A voice that I was very delighted to hear.

I turned and saw Deidara. He held his Akatsuki cloak on his shoulder and his whole upper body was wrapped in bandages. Lucky, he was moving and walking pretty well. "Did they say you could go?"

Deidara sighed. "Yeah. I'm still sore, but they healed up the serious injuries... What were you doing with Sasori-no danna, hmm?"

"We were just waiting for you.", Sasori said before I could speak.

I stood up, and Sasori did too. "Ummm... Deidara... We were curious... how? How did you survive? I mean, Sasori said that you were surrounded by all of his puppets and that there shouldn't have been a way for you to escape his attack."

"Do... Do you really wanna know?", Deidara muttered.

"Whatever you want...", I told him.

**Deidara's pov**

"Okay. I'll tell you what happened, hmm.", I said to them. "What really happened was, Sasori did have me surrounded by all of his puppets, hmm. I personally thought I was over also. Then I just thought, maybe I could have a chance. I quickly grasped as much clay as I could and made somewhat of a shield, hmm. It wasn't very strong. Sasori didn't see it, hmm. This was right when they stroke and the weapons just cut through and they fucked me up really badly, hmm. I did fall. You see, Sasori left faster than I thought because I thought he'd see me (.) So then I fell to the ground, but with the little chakra I had left and the clay I had left, I broke my fall. My arms were bloody from all of the kunais and shuriken cutting me, and all that other horrible shit, hmm."

Kyra stared at me, wondering how I survived most likely.

"That's the story, hmm.", I told them.

"So, that's kind of a confusing story... ummm... The thing that matters is that you're alive and well, right?", Kyra said nervously.

Me and Sasori eyed each other darkly. I was still unsure about traveling with him. He could snap at anytime.

"S-so! We should maybe find a place to settle down and all, right?", Kyra said.

"Yeah...", Sasori retorted. "Lets find an inn."

—**Is it me, or are my chapters getting shorter? I think I'm just too lazy, and I can't find enough time to type my stories. I can never get on the computer, one cause of school, and two, my mom won't let me. I finally got on, so please don't hurt me! I'll try to make my chapters longer again!!!**

**Just continue reading my story!!!!! Also, press the green review button. It's your best friend =3**


	9. Chapter 9 Last Look of the Beginning

**Chapter 9:**

Last Look of the Beginning

We found an inn in the village, and settled down for the night.

"Umm... How's this gonna work? We only have 2 beds and 3 of us.", I pondered.

"I don't sleep, remember Kyra?", Sasori said.

"Oh yeah.", I replied, embarrassed.

Deidara sat on one of the beds. "Just try and keep your eyes in your head Sasori-no dana."

I fell asleep first.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_"Kyra-chan, you're going to have an interview with a family today.", said a women about 30 years old with brown hair and glasses._

_"Interview?", I said._

_"Yes. An interview here is when we have some folks meet you and get to know you a bit. I'm sure they'll wanna take you home.", she smiled._

_"Umm..." I looked down to my feet. Then I grabbed my necklace with the key on it. "Do they know my old mom and dad?"_

_The lady made a sad smile. "I don't think they know your old parents Kyra-chan."_

_I looked up at her sadly. "I don't think I wanna meet them."_

_The lady cocked her head. "Why not dear?"_

_I shrugged. "They don't know my mom and dad. I thought they were going to take me to them so I can see them. Isn't that why they want me?"_

_"Oh, no no, Kyra-chan. They wanna be your foster parents since we don't know what happened to your parents. We don't know if your parents wanted you or not, or if they died or something. That's why you're here in this orphanage.", she simply told me._

_I looked down to my feet again. "Fine, I'll go see them.", I sighed._

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. Sasori wasn't in the room, and Deidara was sound asleep on his bed.

_Dream of when I was first going to get adopted... That was when mom adopted me right?—sigh__—This is confusing..._

I put my hand around the key on my necklace that was around my neck.

_I wonder who my real parents are... I've met them, I know I have, I just... I don't remember them..._

I was now wondering why I had that dream. I've never had a dream of it before. It got me thinking about my past a little more now. It got me thinking about why and how I got here. Why am I even here, and how am I even here? It was all so jumbled up and mismatched. This puzzle was made up of 700 different pieces of memories. My memories. I lay the key in my hand and stared at it sadly. I wonder what my real parents were like. Did they want me? Did they give me away?

I'll never know until I figure out the bits and pieces of my long lost past.

"You okay Kyra?" It was Sasori.

I turned to him. He was standing by the door. "Umm... Yeah. Just suddenly woke up."

He shook his head and walked toward me. "Are you sure? You've been holding your necklace key and looking at it with a sad face. What's wrong?"

I gaped at him for a couple of seconds. "How long were you watching me?"

"Couple of minutes now."

"Rrrr! At least make some noise when you walk!", I whispered to him loudly.

"Hehe. Not a chance Kyra." He was now by me on my bed.

A blush crept onto my face. It was too dark for him to see it right?

"There's that blush I love.", he told me, noticing it in this darkness.

Damn. I wish he didn't see it.

I grinned. "What? You going to molest me now or something?"

Sasori returned a grin. "Harsh. I'm not like that."

"Really. I do recall how you kissed me suddenly, without letting me know."

"Can you explain why you kissed back? There's gotta be a reason for that. I know you're dating a guy back at your home.", he countered. Ouch. I don't have a counter for him.

"I'm officially single now."

He crawled closer to me on the bed. "Do you wanna be a double again?"

I stared, my blush deepened. "Shut it if you know what's good for you Sasori."

"There's only one thing that's good for me, and she's sitting on this bed denying my requests."

"Sly bastard."

"Do I smell the need for a kiss?"

"In your dreams puppet."

He grinned again. "I'm not a puppet to you."

I turned away. "You officially are now."

"You're lying because you don't wanna admit the truth."

"No. I'm lying because..." Shit, no comeback.

"No comeback?" Bastard read my mind. Curse him.

"Just let me sleep Sasori."

"You're scared again."

"Am not."

"Then look at me."

"Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"You seemed so into me yesterday while Deidara was getting healed."

I scoffed. "I think I was pitying you."

He smirked. "Were you?"

I turned my head to him and saw his face looking down on me. "No."

"Then, wanna?"

"Jesus Christ Sasori! I never did it with Jeremy, and what makes you think I would with you?"

"You just seemed so desperate the day before yesterday."

"You probably used some genjutsu on me."

"I don't use genjutsu."

"You're lying to me so I don't know the truth."

"This small argument is getting irritating the more we continue."

"Good, maybe you'll leave."

"Maybe..."

"Can I just sleep Sasori? We're probably gonna be traveling a lot tomorrow and last time I checked, I'm no ninja like you 2."

"True. Sleep well."

Sasori leaned down to kiss me, but I covered my face with my blanket.

"Nice try.", I whispered.

"If I didn't love you so much, you'd've been dead."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"Go to sleep."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_It was pitch black darkness. I couldn't see a thing. _

_"Kyra...", said a voice. A very familiar voice. _

_I looked around. "Who?"_

_The voice spoke again. "Kyra, don't you remember?"_

_I trembled. The voice echoed, and had a chime to it. "I... You sound familiar... But I don't remember who you are. Can you tell me?"_

_"You must remember on your own Kyra."_

_"I can't remember! Are you anywhere near?", I asked._

_"Kyra, I'm very far away from you, but you are very close to us."_

_I stood quietly for a bit. How did that make sense?_

_"What do you mean I'm close to you, but you're far away?"_

_It was quiet for a moment. "It's just another piece of a puzzle Kyra. A piece of a puzzle that you might never find."_

_"A piece of what puzzle? Like a game? Or a puzzled set?", I continued on with my questions._

_"No. It's more like... life."_

_"Life? I've been living life! I'm trying to work hard in life! Look where it's gotten me! I'm here! In this world of a fantasy manga! What am I supposed to do here???!!! I'm not supposed to be here! Are you telling me I'm just dreaming? If you are, wake me up from this dream! Please, I'm begging you!", I shouted, my voice echoing._

_"... Look for the answers yourself Kyra."_

_"How? What am I supposed to be looking for?"_

_"In all due time. I wish I could see you again."_

_I tried to remember who this was. Nothing came to me. "Who? Who are you?"_

_"Go back Kyra. Go back to where you live."_

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"KYRA!", shouted Deidara.

I woke up wide-eyed and sweating. "Wh-wh-what happened???!!!"

"Are you okay???!!!", Deidara asked panicking.

"What did I do?", I noticed I was trembling.

Sasori sat on the bed with me and Deidara. "You were saying weird things."

I stared at him questioningly. "What... was I saying?"

Sasori frowned. "At first you said, 'Who... who... are you?' I noticed first."

Deidara moved closer. "Then I later woke up, and Sasori told me to watch you. He left the room. You were awake by the window. Then you started saying... actually... you were... singing..."

"I was... Awake?", I muttered to myself.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Deidara's pov..._

_kokubyaku ni migakareta hikari ga kono mi tsuranuite_ The light that is adorned black and white strikes my body _me wo tojiru ma mo koko ni wa nai_ There's no time to even blink _kizutsuita kimi wa mada aoi sora sagashite ita ne_ Though wounded, you're still searching for the blue sky

_kuzureyuku mirai ippen no yume wo hiroiage_

Picking up a shard of our dream of the crumbling future

_I woke up to a wonderful voice. 'Who's singing?' I thought to myself. I sat up in my bed and saw Kyra by the window. She was looking out the window, and was absolutely calm._

_ushinawareru kanjou_ Lost emotions _kurikaesu shousou_ Repeating anxiety _ataerareta RIARU_ The reality we're subjected to _gijimohou no raretsu_ The assembly of fakes and imitations _uraroji ni hisonde mo_ The black rain we can't avoid

sakete wa toorenai kuroi ame

Even if we sought refuge through detours

_'Kyra? She can sing?' I said to myself._

_Mitsukedashite_ Search for _omoidashite_ And try to recall _kokyuu shiteru sono imi wo_ The reason why we're breathing _tooi kioku kanjirareru yo_ We're able to feel our distant memories _bokura ga mayoitatakatta michi ni wa_ A piece of shining fragment drops _hikaru kakera ochite_ On the road we had wondered and fought along _subete wo michibiku_ And leads everything _shinjitsu ni mo kesshite hitomi sorasanaide_ So never avert your eyes from the reality _sen no yorokobi ga kaze ni mai_ A thousand joys are dancing in the wind _bokura wa miru darou_ Surely we are watching

_me no mae ni zutto atta aoi sora wo_

The blue sky that's been in front of us all this time

_yobikakeru kimi no koe_ To the countless eyes _me wo samasu musuu no hitomi ni_ That rise to your voice

_kono hiroi sora ga utsurimasu you ni..._

Please unveil them this broad sky...

_Then Kyra turned. She looked at me in the eye. She didn't have her usual brown eyes. Instead, they were a frozen icy blue, and it brought chills down my spine. I didn't know what to feel or think. Then..._

_I blacked out..._

_FLASHBACK END..._

**My pov**

Deidara continued. "Then, I believe Sasori came in, hmm."

"I did. I thought you were asleep again. Kyra-chan was back in bed too.", Sasori informed.

I stared at both of them. Silence filled the room. The atmosphere around me grew uneasy. I didn't know what to say...

"Kyra-chan, what's the big deal? What is it that you're not telling us, hmm?", Deidara asked.

I looked down at the key that hung on my necklace.

"My mom... She said that I was adopted. She said that when she adopted me, I had this key. She also asked the orphanage women if she gave it to me. The lady, however, said that when they found me, I had this necklace with me. I remember... When my current mom and dad came in to have an interview with me to adopt me. I always asked them, 'Do you know my old parents? Did they want me? Are you close friends of them?' They always told me, 'No, sorry hon' or 'We don't know them.' I would just look at them sadly and say, 'Then leave' They didn't leave, soon, the longer I talked with them, the more I grew to like them. So they took me home.", I explained. "I wonder if I'll ever find out the puzzles to my past. This necklace... is it the key to my past? Or is it just another bit to the real puzzle? We never know until we find out right?"

Deidara looked at me. "... I guess... Me and Sasori can help you find your memories, yeah."

Sasori turned to Deidara. "Deidara, we have a mission to do, remember? We have to find the jinjuuriki host."

"Well, maybe her memories lie around our mission. We never know, hmm."

I my heart twisted, and my mind spun. "You guys don't hafta do that. I'm fine... I... I'm just really curious about my past. It's probably just amnesia though. Nothing major."

"It actually is major. You sang that song... That song... It seems familiar.", Sasori said.

"I concur, hmm... I'm serious, I've heard that song from before. I just can't remember where I heard it, hmm...", Deidara agreed.

Whatever it maybe... I this is the last look at the beginning of my story.

—**Hey people! The song in this chapter is a real song. It's the song **

**Restoration ~Chinmoku no Sora~  
**Restoration ~Sky of Silence~

**It's from the game "BALDR SKY Dive 1" I've never played the game, but It looks really cool when I watched the video opening! I really wanna try it out now!!! T3T**

**Anyway...**

**Hehe! I love cliff hangers! I think this is a cliff hanger... I'm so strange, I dun even know if I put a cliff hanger of not!!! =D So, what do you think? REVIEW! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Normal Teenagers

**Chapter 10:**

Normal Teenagers

"Come, we leave soon.", Sasori said.

I stared at him, and at Deidara who got up and put on his cloak. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay, make it quick.", Sasori told me.

I walked out of the room, and down the hall to the bathroom. The inn's bathrooms were actually quite clean compared to other bathrooms. I would've expected it to be more dirty, this being a ninja world. I went, and yeah, you people don't really wanna know what I saw.

"SHIT!", I yelled.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I walked back to our room trying not to panic. Sasori and Deidara were still in the room.

"Umm...", I muttered walking in.

"Hey. Ready to go, hmm?", Deidara asked.

I played with my fingers. "A-a-actually..." A blush crept onto my face again.

"What's up Kyra-chan?", Sasori walked up to me.

I looked down at my feet. "Y-y-y-y-you know that thing... It happens like... umm... once a month??? For umm... g-girls... we... umm... I need something... can we?

They both just stared at me as if I was a deranged psycho path that actually said something un-psycho. I looked at them. I was sure my whole face was glowing red enough to light up a small city. I looked back at my feet.

"What?", Deidara finally said.

I hit my face with my hand. "I need something that girls need! Something that happens every month, and if I don't have the right materials things get all messy!"

"Oh." Sasori said. Did he really get it? "We'll stop by a store and also get you clean underwear."

Thank the Lord, he understood. Deidara also nodded. He probably understood too.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"You think we can also get me some new clothes?", I wondered as we walked to the store.

Sasori shrugged. "Why not, I guess its alright."

Deidara grinned. "I'm gonna need to get more clay anyway. Lets go on a short shopping spree like normal teenagers, hmm. I bet you miss having friends around to act like normal teenagers, yeah?"

I returned his smile. It was true. I missed shopping with my friends. I missed acting and living as a normal teenager. "Sure. We'll shop all we want right now."

Sasori was like our guardian. "Now, don't go spending all of our money Deidara. Just cause you 2 are teenagers doesn't mean you both haven't been made legal adults."

That was also true. I'm 18. I don't know how old Deidara or Sasori are.

"Say, how old are you two?", I asked, listening to my stupid mind.

"I'm 19, hmm.", Deidara answered.

Sasori sighed. "35, but the looks and all, I'm 17."

I made a big smile, and took a hold of both their hands. "How very excellent! This way, I'll feel more like I'm at home by having 2 teenagers about my age with me."

They both made a smile, the warmest smiles I've ever seen from both of them. Sasori's smile was warmer than the other smiles he gave me. Deidara as well. This probably wasn't so bad. Hanging out with them. They're also going to be helping me find the pieces of memory that I lost.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

We got to the store. It was actually like the malls back at home. This place was quite big, almost as if I was back home. There were a variety of smaller stores in it too. I looked around happily.

"This place is great! I wish we could all just live in this village like a---", I stopped my sentence. I can't think about that. I've got my own life at home, and I shouldn't be thinking about staying with 2 S-Rank Criminals... Even though they are both extremely--

"You're right Kyra-chan! This place is great, un! I've never been to anything like it!", Deidara grinned widely.

I looked around, and saw a store for clothing and such. "Ahh! Sasori, can I borrow money? I need to take care of my business."

Sasori nodded, and handed me some money. "Don't get too much. I gave you enough to buy what you need and extra."

I nodded, smiling at him. It's like... we've known each other for years. Then I walked into the store. I found my padding, and a couple of new pairs of underwear. I bought it and walked out of the store.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom now, k?", I winked at them.

"Sure, I'll take you there, Deidara, go buy what you need.", Sasori said.

"Of course, un. Meet me at the art store, yeah?", and he walked the opposite way.

I looked at Sasori. "You know where the restroom is?"

"Yeah. Just follow me.", he answered.

We walked to the restroom, and Sasori told me he'd wait outside of the restroom for me. I went in, changed underwear, and put on the padding.

_There, no problem._ I told myself.

Like he said, Sasori was waiting outside for me.

"You done?", he asked.

"I'm out of the restroom.", I crossed my arms.

"Okay, lets go see Deidara."

Then, we walked all the way over to the art store. Deidara was browsing around the clays and such. What caught my eye, was a sketchbook and the multitude of pencils. I walked over there slowly, and looked down at the sketchbooks. I sighed sadly. Me and Jeremy would draw together back at home. I don't even love him anymore, why do I care about him...

Deidara touched my shoulder. "Want one, un?"

I turned to look at him. "Will Sasori?"

Deidara pointed at Sasori. He was looking at all those parts the make puppets and such. We were all artists. We might as well have known each other in the past.

"Yeah. I want one... and a pencil.", I said.

Deidara looked at the sketchbooks and picked one up. "Here, un. It comes with a pencil, hardcover, and high quality paper."

My attention went to the price tag. "Whoa. That's a truckload of money to be spent Deidara-kun. Are you sure Sasori wi--"

"Why are you worried that I won't?", Sasori said.

Me and Deidara jumped. We were both surprised he was there.

"I-it's so expensive though Sasori-kun.", I mumbled.

"I don't have a problem with it. It's not like we're gonna go bankrupt from buying it.", he shrugged.

I stared at him in ecstasy. "Th-thank you Sasori-kun."

He gave me a warm smile. "Even S-Rank Criminals... are normal teenagers inside."

—**Well... What do ya'll think? Are you gonna continue reading my story??? **

**Kyra's getting more comfortable around Sasori and Deidara. Do you think this friendship can continue on forever? Or will fate very soon... rip them apart?**

**o**

**You can answer me by pressing the green little button on the bottom. No? Come on! You know you wanna! It's your best friend ever! ^o^**

**Hahaha! For real, I know you wanna review my story. It's simple, just press the green button. **


	11. Chapter 11 Mysterious Violinist

**Chapter 11:**

Mysterious Violinist

"Thanks for your service!", said the art store clerk as we bought the sketchbook. I looked down on my new sketchbook.

"Tomorrow, we'll head out to Suna.", Sasori said.

My eyes left my sketchbook, and was directed to Sasori. "Suna?"

Deidara nodded. "That's right, hmm. We'll be heading to Suna to capture the Jinchuuriki. Then, we'll deliver it to the Akatsuki base, un."

I stared at them and stopped walking. _Jinchuuriki? At Suna... That was... What's a Jinchuuriki?_

I continued to follow them again. "S-say! What's a Jinchuuriki Sasori-kun?"

"A Jinchuuriki is someone who holds the Bijuu, which is the tailed demons. There are 9 demons and all, and we're going after the 1st tail.", Sasori explained.

Then, the memories of when I did read and watch Naruto hit me. _Gaara is the host of the 1__st__ tailed demon... That means... THEY'LL BE GOING AFTER NARUTO-KUN TOO???!!!_

The thought made me feel uneasy about traveling with my most favorite people in the world now... In this world at least. Naruto became my friend, and I don't wanna go after him. I wonder... What happens when you extract a Bijuu from a host. I didn't think I should ask anymore questions though.

We continued around the "mall" and they brought me to a store.

"Here, Kyra-chan. You can find some new clothes. We'll throw out those old ones, hmm.", Deidara offered.

I turned to him. "Okay."

Then, I looked around this store. The clothing was different from the ones I found over back at home, but they were still pretty cool. I ended up telling Sasori to get me a pair of black capris, ninja boots, sleeveless shirt, fishnets to go under it, and a(strange)sleeveless jacket? Oh well, it was nice, and I liked it.

Then we left the ninja "mall" shortly.

"Hey, are we gonna stay in the hotel again?", I wondered.

"No. We're gonna just go on to Suna. It's a long way from here.", Sasori said.

"Oh. How am I supposed to changed into these clothes then?!", I demanded an answer.

Deidara answered me. "You'll just have to change on the way, un."

"You have GOT to be kidding me.", I groaned.

We made a stop by a river later.

"Okay, I'm gonna change now.", I sighed.

Sasori and Deidara just sat where they were. I eyed them angrily.

"Well, aren't you gonna change?", Sasori asked emotionless.

I hit my face with the palm of my hand. "YES I'M GOING TO CHANGE, BUT HOW CAN I CHANGE WHEN THERE ARE 2 S-RANK CRIMINALS WATCHING???!!! Do you know how rude that is??? Can you at least turn around? Both of you?"

Deidara sighed. "Fine, we will, hm."

They both turned around, and I took off my shirt. I had the bandage wraps still on! Oh well. Then I put on the fishnets, the shirt, then the strange sleeveless jacket. Then I took off my shorts, and I put on the capris. Finally, I put on the ninja shoes. Wow, they were comfortable.

"Okay, I'm done.", I called.

Deidara turned back to face me. "Okay then, un. I'll make camp."

Sasori jumped onto a tree branch. "Good luck doing that alone."

"SASORI- NO DANA!!! HELP!!!"

I giggled at how childish they sounded. "I'm gonna go and see if I can find any food by the river bank. I know there's one near. Also, Deidara-kun, I put my sketchbook by that tree. Please don't lose it."

Then, I went over till I found the river. I didn't look for food though. I took off my shoes, and stuck my feet in the icy cold water. Then I held the key on my necklace in front of my face. I stared at it.

I sighed sadly. _When will I find out what that dream meant? Should I tell Saso-kun and Dei-kun? Man, this is so frustrating. I also wonder... If I find out what happened in my past, will I still be able to stay with Dei-kun and Saso-kun?_

I sat there till I heard a beautiful sound. It was the most beautiful sound ever. I glance around the area I was in. Nothing. So, I stood up and attempted to follow the sound. With every step I took, the sound grew louder, and it turned out to be the melodic sound of a violin. I haven't heard a violin in a long time. It got me thinking. They have violins here? The sound led me to a waterfall. In front of the waterfall, there was someone on a rock. It was a guy, and he was playing the violin.

_Oh. What skill. Who is he?_

His hair was black, but his eyes were closed. He was wearing a long sleeved jacket, and... jeans? All in all, he seemed like one of those cool guys at my school. I continued to watch him play his violin. He played extremely well too. I watched him in awe. Then I sat down behind a bush, just watching him.

_Hmm... He's so handsome. I wonder who he is. Is he a ninja maybe? Is he even from around here?_

After a few more minutes of playing, the song he was playing finished. He disappeared from the rock he was standing on.

I gasped._ NO WAY, WHERE'D HE GO?!_

"Were you watching me this whole time?", said a beautiful melodious voice.

I turned and saw the guy that was playing the violin. He had the violin in his hands. His eyes were absolutely amazing. They were... a frozen icy blue. Just like Deidara had described me that one night whereas I was supposedly awake.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I was just sitting by the river a little ways away. Then I heard your song. It's absolutely beautiful. I didn't mean to spy on you.", my eyes were fixed on him.

"It's okay. Really though, why are you out here?", he asked.

"I'm traveling with some friends. We're heading over to Suna.", I told him that. It wasn't enough to even tell him what they were up to or who they were. So, Saso-kun and Dei-kun are safe.

"Hm... Is this yours?", he said. Then he held out my sketchbook.

I stared wide-eyed at it, then snatched it out of his hands. "H-H-HOW'D YOU GET THIS???!!! MY FRIENDS WERE HOLDING IT FOR ME!!! DID YOU STEAL IT???!!! Wait! How did you know this was mine?"

"Your name's inside.", he retorted.

I then remembered that I did write my name in it. "W-W-WAIT!!! HOW'D'YA KNOW MY---"

He was gone.

"Kyra???!!! Kyra?! Where are you?" Sasori was calling me.

"O-oh! Sorry, I wandered off, and got lost!" I called back.

He found me shortly and walked up to me. "Why're you on the ground? And how do you have your sketchbook? Deidara just had it."

I stared at him. "It's... It's a mystery... even to me Saso-kun..."

—**Whoa! Who is the Mysterious Violinist???!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I'LL TYPE MY STORY, AND THE SOONER YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERIOUS VIOLINIST IS!!!!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12 Deep Breaths

**Chapter 12:**

Deep Breaths

_"Why, hello again.", said the familiar voice._

_"Oh, you're here again. What was that last night? What was that whole puzzle thing about?", I asked the voice._

_"You'll find out Kyra. You must listen though. You're in charge of your own life Kyra. Lead it in the right direction and maybe you won't have to relive the hardships that you've experienced, and that you're going to experience.", the voice told me._

_I attempted to look around the black nothingness. I never saw anything. I sighed, frustrated._

_"Can you please give me a hint of who you are? At least the slightest hint of where you are?", I begged._

_"... I told you. I'm very far away, but you're very close to me."_

_'How does that make any sense?!', I thought to myself. "Hey, that is confusing! At least tell me your name!"_

_"I can't. Otherwise, you'll spend all your time looking for me and never finish your mission."_

_I was very confused. "What mission?"_

_"The mission where you find the missing pieces to your past, remember? That's what you've been trying to find out... I guess I'll give you one hint though. Part of your memory lies between the relationship of the ones you least remember. Those that you continue to open to will die in all due time.", the voice said._

_This scared me, and I started shaking. 'Those that I continue to open to will die?! Saso-kun... Dei-kun...' I glanced from side to side. I still saw nothing, but darkness. "Who do you mean?"_

_"You already know the answer to that question Kyra! I'll tell you. You're parents!", the voice exclaimed._

_'MY PARENTS?! Those I continue to be open to???!!! I've not even a memory of them! Where did that come from?!', I jerked around, and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN???!!! TELL ME MORE!!!"_

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I woke up. Then, I looked around the dark forest in which we camped out in. The moon's light passed through the small gaps between leaves. It was very quiet. Deidara was sleeping, and Sasori was no where to be found. At least I think. I don't see him though.

_Go back to sleep Kyra. It's late and you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow morning._ I said to myself.

I lay back down, but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't sleep. I guess that happens to a plentiful of you people a lot? I sat back up. Sasori still wasn't around. _I guess I can just wander around, and I might get tired._

I stood up quietly, checked if my necklace was around my neck with the key(it was), picked up my sketchbook and pencil(dun ask why, I don't know why either)and I walked away. The forest was very quiet except for the faint sound of the waterfall. I walked toward the waterfall. The sound of the water going down seemed to calm me. Around the waterfall, it seemed brighter than all the forest. Fireflies, I noticed.

I sighed happily. I love this waterfall, so nice. Then, I thought about the buy with the violin. I wondered if I would ever see him again. It's all been so hectic, I barely have time to breathe. This was the time for me to think of the stuff thats been going on so far in this world.

_I wish I had a flashlight or something that made light so I can draw the waterfall._ I thought. I'm very good at drawing natural things like forests, and rivers, and such. I can't draw in the dark though. Not good for my eyes. I looked at the waterfall's beauty again, and thought about the violinist again.

_Who was he... I wonder so much. I wanna get to know him more, too bad he left so soon._ I sighed. I sat with my sketchbook in my lap, and my pencil in my hand. I closed my eyes and just listened to the waterfall.

Someone touched my shoulder. "You'll catch cold if you sit out here and sleep by a waterfall.", said that chiming male voice.

I was surprised at first. Then I noticed it was him and his great icy blue eyes. "Oh! Sorry about being here."

He shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that. It's just you shouldn't be out here so late at night."

"Well, I woke up and I couldn't sleep... Say, are you gonna play your violin tonight?", I asked smiling.

"... I need a voice.", he muttered. I could barely hear him, but I heard him.

I thought about it for a second. "I can sing... at least that's what my friend had told me. I don't think that I'm good enough to sing right now. What will you be playing?"

"...."

I stared at him. Then I narrowed my eyes. "I almost forgot. How'd you get my sketchbook when it was with my friend??? I'm still curious about that! I wanna know now! Also, what's your name! You know how rude it is to not give your name???"

He looked me in the eye. "Says you, you didn't tell me your name either."

I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped. He was right, I didn't introduce myself either, so he doesn't have to introduce himself. He already knew my name though, right? I turned from him and stared into the waterfall. It was quiet for a moment. Then he sat by me and looked at the waterfall too.

"... Why do you go here?", I asked.

He shrugged. "No reason... the waterfall... it just makes me feel alive and well, like I have the power to do anything. It heals me."

"Whoa, seriously? I don't think of it that much, but it just calms me.", I responded.

"Exactly. Its the healing of your soul. You just never noticed.", he said.

We were quiet for a bit. Then I spoke.

"Umm... My name's Kyra—if you didn't already know—So, umm... what's your name.", I asked nicely.

"... You don't need to know.", he said.

I got kind of angry. I actually was very angry because I introduced myself, and he wouldn't introduce himself back! Really, why should I care. He's just a random person that I met. Not like he's important in anyway... Then, he put his head on my shoulder.

"H-h-h-hey! What's the big deal???!!!", I exclaimed, my face definitely red.

He didn't reply. "Hey, dude! What's with you??? Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Then, he moved his head from my shoulder, and disappeared from my side. I was shocked. He disappeared again! Then, in front of me, he reached out to me, grabbed my face, and touched my lips to his. It was a gentle kiss that wasn't as fierce as mine and Sasori's. It lasted for about 8 seconds?

He released my face and disappeared again. I'm absolutely positive my face was glowing a bright red color. People from miles away probably see it(joking, I'm just over exaggerating). Really though, who is he? Why did he do that?

_Crap... I don't even know who he is..._ I thought.

Then I a horrible pain struck my head. I felt it throbbing. My mind spun. It felt like I was in something that just kept spinning me and spinning me. Then I puked on the ground. _Oh, that's not pretty..._

Black-out...

—**GASP!!!!!**

**What happened to Kyra??? OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! Do you happy readers have any predictions on what happened and what will happen next? **

…

**DON'T YOU DARE PREDICT THAT HIS BREATH SMELLS! I KNOW ONE OF YOU WOULD DO THAT, AND IF YOU DO, I WILL STOP POSTING CHAPTERS!!!**

**Thanks! REMEMBER, press the green button!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sunagakure

**Chapter 13:**

Sunagakure

I woke up abruptly. My head throbbed. I put my hand on my head. _What happened? All I remember is... that guy... he gave me a kiss... then..._ I attempted to shake off that feeling. I looked at the ground, then I looked at my surroundings. _Am I still here? Why didn't Sasori and Deidara find me? I know they would by now... Did something happen to them???_ I attempted to stand up.

"Don't stand up.", said the musically beautiful voice.

I turned my head, and found him sitting by me. He seemed to have just woken up a little bit ago. His violin case(with the violin inside of the case obviously)beside him.

"Hey! Why? Why did you do that?", I asked.

He scoffed. "You really don't remember do you?"

I frowned at him. "Where're my friends???"

He turned to me, his icy blue eyes, freezing my eyes in his. "You should stay away from them. They're nothing but trouble Kyra."

I sat up quickly. "No! Take me to them! What did you do to them??? They would've found me by now! Tell me what you did!"

"I simply, took you from them. It was as simple as that. Seeing as you have no memory of me, it doesn't help my cause at all. What I did last night was just to try and refresh your memory slightly. Unfortunately, nothing happened, and what I did was for nothing. You really are a forgetful person Kyra. Unless of course, they did it."

He was talking nonsense now. Who did what??? I never even met him! This was all too confusing, my head started to spin again. I put my hand on my forehead. Then, I took a hold of my key on my necklace.

"Maybe this will help you remember?", he thought out loud. I think he did at least.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out something. It was a lock. Not the brightest lock, but not ugly either. Reminded me of the color of my key.

"What... is that?", I said.

"It's a lock."

"I know that, but, why do you have a lock on nothing? Do you have the key to the lock?", I asked.

"No. Someone else has it. Also, it's already locking something. That something is just invisible to the naked eye.", he answered wryly.

"Then... do you know who has the key?", my heart started pounding.

He looked at me. "Yes. That person is very important to me Kyra. Not like you would know anything about her."

I turned away from him. "Can I please go back to my friends then? It's not like anything about you has anything to do with me."

He was in front of me in a flash. "Listen, I told you already. I took you away from them! Now, you'll never see them again Kyra! Just forget them! Why are you always so concerned about other people???"

"That's just how I am!", I spoke.

He stared at me a moment longer. "... Fine... I'll take you back to them."

"OH! Wait! What's your--"

Before I could finish, he snapped his fingers and the world around me spun. It literally spun. The leaves turned into a leaf tornado and I covered my face. What was going on??? Soon, the wind stopped, and I uncovered my face.

"Kyra!", I heard Deidara.

"Dei-kun! Saso-kun!", I ran to them.

They both hugged me. "What happened to you Kyra?", Sasori said sternly.

I just looked into his eyes. "It's nothing. I just got... lost in the forest."

Deidara picked up my sketchbook. "Don't forget this, yeah. Sasori spent a lot on it. It would be a waste if you lost it, hmm."

"Yeah... So, where're we going to now?", I wondered.

"We're going to find maybe a nearby small village to get ready to fight the one-tailed beast.", Sasori retorted.

"O-oh...", I muttered. _Gaara... will they really capture him? I never got this far in the manga or the anime. What will happen to him? Also... those I continue to be open to will die? That voice in my dream... It said my parents... which ones? My real ones or my foster ones?_ I clutched my key. _The only way to find out is to continue on this adventure..._

"We'll start now. Let's go.", Sasori said. Me and Deidara followed him through the forest.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"AGAIN! TELL MY WHY YOU HAVE TO BE IN THAT THING!", I demanded to Sasori.

He was in one of his puppets. Probably one of his greatest creations. Hiroku was the name of his puppet? I don't know. Just looked like an old man with his back arched covering his body with a cloak. Made my image of the Sasori I loved disappear slightly.

"Because", he started in a gruff voice. "Just stop complaining."

I sighed angrily. "Then at least tell me why we aren't on Dei-kun's bird."

Deidara ran a hand through his hair. "Because, I've gotta save chakra when I fight the one-tailed beast, hmm."

My stomach grew uneasy. "Just because they have a beast in them... doesn't mean you have to collect them like they are collectible toys."

They stopped walking. "What?", Sasori said, his voice still deep and such.

"Why do you have to do this? It doesn't seem right. I don't think you should be doing this. After you capture him, what'll you do to him???", I asked.

They were both quiet. "Do you... really wanna know what our leader plans to do with them, hm...", Deidara muttered.

I hesitated. "What happens? What can be so wrong???"

"Never mind that. Let's go.", Sasori interrupted.

"Huh???!!! I wanna kno--"

"Don't. Let's just continue to Suna." Then they both put on some sort of hats that were... I don't really know.

We were quiet most of the way... until we made it to the desert. I was sweating by the buckets. I bet my face was red from the heat(though I'm not all that pale, I'm quite tan). The two of them were up ahead, and I was trudging on behind them.

"Ugh... It's so _hot_. Can we take a break?", I cried.

They turned around, and noticed how far behind I was. Deidara stifled a small laugh.

"We can't. We've gotta keep going Kyra-chan.", Sasori told me.

"I can't keep going on like this! You guys are freaking shinobi! I'm just a normal person with no special ninjutsu of any kind! Can we just rest for a little bit?", I pleaded.

Sasori sighed. "Fine, but only for a little bit."

My face lit up, despite my drunken look. We sat down by some shade and Deidara gave me some water. After my couple of minutes of rest was up, we continued in the scorching hot desert. I swear, I was about to pass out.

"When do we get there???", I wondered anxiously.

No answer. I crossed my arms and continued walking. At least this time I kept up with them. I guessed we were approaching Suna. Deidara and Sasori started talking.

"The ones that Orochimaru manipulated are up ahead, hmm.", Deidara said. "Turns out he leaked our info and became a traitor, hmm."

I listened to them.

"We don't really have a choice Deidara. I've no idea what he's like after using that jutsu either.", Sasori said back.

"What jutsu Saso-kun?", I jumped into their conversation.

"Nothing... Deidara, are you sure you're gonna be okay with just that bag?", Sasori questioned.

Deidara looked at him. "All of my jutsus are artistic Sasori, hmm. I already chose no. 18, my favorite."

I grew bored of their conversation. I still followed them. Then, I saw the gates(ish)to the Sunagakure. When we got there, a man was standing there. Behind him, a bloody scene was shown. My eyes grew wide, and I almost puked at the sight. He was a traitor to Suna. What a fucking disgrace...

"Well done. You remembered me?", Sasori asked the man.

"Yes sir! Of course, Sasori-sama!", the man answered, kneeling on one knee.

"Alright. If you'd forgotten, I might have had to use my jutsu, yeah.", said Deidara.

"Since your memories have returned, you are my faithful servant." said Sasori.

"Alright then, here we go, hmm." said Deidara.

The mouths on Deidara's hands opened and he stuck one in his bag. Then he made a clay bird. We were out at the gate inside of the village, and we were actually above. Below was the Sunagakure. It all seemed be be made out of rock. No surprise there.

"I'll attack from the sky, hmm. Wait for me.", Deidara told us.

"Don't make me wait.", Sasori muttered.

"Whatever. I'll be off then, yeah." And, he took the skies.

—**Wow. You guys like??? What's gonna happen while Deidara fights Gaara? What'll Kyra do when she finds out what they do to the hosts??? What is going to happen to Kyra????? All you have to do is Review by pressing the green button and I'll type EVEN FASTER!!!**


	14. Chapter 14 Radiation?

**Chapter 14:**

Radiation?

I watched as Deidara flew off into the dark village. _What's gonna happen to Deidara? No... what's Deidara going to do to Gaara...?_

**Deidara's pov**

"1, 2, 3...", I muttered to myself, flying above Sunagakure.

"There are 3 sky guards... yeah. I guess I'll make a sneak attack here. It's definitely worth ruining it, hmm. However, this village's artistic design isn't too shabby.", I said, making 3 small clay spiders. I dropped them, and made a hand sign causing them to land near the sky guards.

One of my spiders jumped on one of the guards.

"Wha... What the Hell is this weird thing?!", he shouted.

I scoffed. "'Weird thing'? You've got no taste. No wonder stupid people can't comprehend art, yeah.... I'll physically teach you..." I made a hand sign again.

"**ART IS... A BANG!"**

All of the guards' heads were blown thanks to my artistic little spiders. I guided my clay bird down, and jumped off.

"Infiltration, successful.", I said.

Then I looked up. There he was. The 1 tailed host. His hair blood red, eyes glaring like a basilisk. He was dangerous, I knew. Sand came at me from the side, and I jumped back up onto my bird. The sand roaring after me as if it was alive. Scary.

_Heh... The "Jinchuuriki" is useful, isn't it? _"However, you knew it was me, yeah...", I said.

He glared at me. "In this desert... no bird like that exists."

"Heh. Seems like my sneaking in was a failure. Thanks to that, I don't need to search for you, un.", I told him.

He raised his arms, causing a tidal wave of sand to rise up into the sky. I, however, had some small clay birds made already.

"As one would expect, he has the geographical advantage... it's risky, hmm.", I groaned slightly.

**Gaara's pov(just for the heck of it)**

**_SHE_**_ used an unusual exploding thing. It's also a homing type. _I thought.

*Behind the scenes*

Deidara: *smacks Gaara* YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, UN!!!! D=

Gaara: ^_^" Please! I'm innocent!

*End*

**Deidara's pov**

I rummaged inside of my clay bag, and made two small thinner birds than my previous one. I tossed them out, and they cut through the air.

_The next one will be faster._ I thought.

The birds went straight in through the sand and after the host. His sand chased my birds, attempting to destroy them. Instead, they were right in his face when I exploded them. How I love the sound of explosions around me. However, when the dust cleared up, I saw only a sand ball.

"It looks like the eggshell protects the inner contents.", I smiled. _But to be able to guard against all that is... totally impressive. _

Suddenly, on all sides of me, I was surrounded by a giant wall of sand. It was closing in. _Damn, this is bad! If the opening closes with me inside, I'll be smashed and dead for good!_

My bird headed for the small opening of where the sand was closing. I nearly was smashed, but I made it. I lost my clay bird, and his sand had a hold of my arm. Then... he crushed it.

**My pov**

"What's going on over there???!!!", I shouted as I saw the huge wall of sand. "Was Deidara caught???!!!"

Sasori sighed. "That guy is definitely going to die..."

I turned to him angrily. "Don't you care Sasori?! He _is_ your partner!"

"Why would I care? He should've brought more of his clay or something. It's his loss if he dies. Unless of course... you're panicking for one reason and one reason only?", he said, voice still gruff because of his puppet.

_WHAT'S HE GETTING AT???!!!_ I thought._ He can't be thinking that I.... No, Saso-kun wouldn't. Would he?_

Then, I turned back to attempt to watch the fight. There was a big dust cloud, and under Deidara was another one of his clay birds. I could barely see anything with the darkness, and having been so far away. Then, I saw him drop something.

"Eh? Saso-kun? What's that?", I asked.

Sasori looked to where I was looking. "OH SHIT! THIS ISN'T----"

Before Sasori could finish, there was a huge, and I mean huge—no, not huge, ENORMOUS explosion. It set off a small radiation of heat, and I put my hands on my head. I fell to my knees at a sharp pain coursed throughout my whole body. I didn't feel like I was on fire. It was something worse. A pain that no one would ever experience.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed. It was almost as loud as the explosion. With my vision blurred, I couldn't see much, but I did see a couple of people turn our way before my vision went totally blurry. "MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASORI!!!!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed. "SASORIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I just barely heard him. "Kill, who???!!! There's no one to kill!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed bloody murder.

— **O.O WHAT'S GOING ON???!!! Anyone with a lucky guess? Press the greenie button so that you can review my story! I'll type faster and update more if you do! Come now, I know you wanna!**


	15. Chapter 15 Chiame Yoru Enbu Merodi Mikad

**Chapter 15:**

Chiame Yoru Enbu Merodi-Mikadzuki

**Sasori's pov**

"Kyra! Wait, Kyra! Where do you think you're going???!!!", I shouted.

Kyra ran off, out of the village gates and into the desert. Deidara came on his clay bird, Gaara with him. Deidara's expression was crazy scary. Not enough to scare me, but scarier than usual.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???!!! WHERE'S KYRA???", Deidara exploded.

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE JUST STARTED SCREAMING OUT 'KILL THEM, SASORI, KILL THEM!' AFTER THAT FREAKING BIG ASS EXPLOSION FROM YOUR BOMB!", I yelled at him.

"DAMMIT! WHERE DO WE FIND HER???"

"I DON'T KNOW! KNOWING HER, SHE CAN'T BE FAR THOUGH!"

We headed off, not even waiting a moment longer. We called and called for Kyra, but there was never an answer. We couldn't see her foot prints in the sand seeing as how the wind blew sand over her tracks. Then, we were stopped.

"Wait!", someone yelled.

We turned around to find a young man with painting on his face, scrolls on his back.

"We don't have time to mess with you!", I growled.

"Return Gaara to me!", he demanded.

I glared at him. "Did you not FUCKING hear me???!!! We don't have time to mess around with you, now buzz off!"

"Not... until you give me back Gaara.", he stood his ground.

"DO YOU WANT T--- Kyra?!", Deidara exclaimed.

He caught sight of Kyra behind the boy. She was standing behind him, she seemed... different in some way. Then, we both noticed her eyes. They were the icy blue color again. She lifted her hand, and pointed at the boy.

"Don't bother them...", she mumbled. We heard her though.

"... Who are you?", the boy asked her.

"... I... am your worst **NIGHTMARE**.", she said. However, there was a demonic tone in her voice, and it shocked the boy. He fell to the ground, and Kyra put her hand down. She stood still for a moment. Then, her eyes turned into their normal brown color, and she fell to the ground.

"KYRA!", Deidara shouted. He ran up to her. "... What happened?"

"........ They're hurting him.....", he heard her mumble. "....... Make them stop..... stop..... stop... stop them..... please......."

"... She's ill, we'll treat her before moving on. Lets find a place to stay.", I told Deidara.

**Naruto's pov**

"But... the Kazekage was abducted... After that, Kankurou pursued them, but he was wounded...", the sand ninja told us.

"WHAT?! THEY GOT KANKUROU TOO?!", Temari exclaimed.

"Yes, and we have no idea what's wrong with him. We have no way to find out what happened to him. At this rate, he could...", the ninja stopped.

"Shit...!", Temari cursed.

Sakura spoke. Her green eyes filled with fury. "Let's hurry Temari-san. I'll examine him!"

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

We ran inside the Sunagakure hospital.

"KANKUROU!", Temari yelled.

By Kankurou's bed was an old women, an old man, a few medical ninja, and Baki.

"The White Fang of Konoha!", the old lady standing by Kankurou's bed exclaimed.

"Eh?", Kakashi-sensei said.

The old lady jumped into the air. She threw a punch at Kakashi-sensei. I grabbed her fist, and made a shadow clone. My clone pushed her back. She slid on the floor.

"What are you going at Kakashi-sensei so suddenly for, you wrinkled old hag!", I shouted. _This hag... she's pretty good!_ I thought.

Her face grew dark. "I remember that time... That the White Fang of Konoha...! My son's enemy... I will get my revenge for him today!" She ran toward Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi put his hands up. "Ah, no I'm not...!"

"There's no use in arguing!", she yelled at him.

Then, she was stopped by the old man who was also standing by Kankurou's bed. "Sister... take a good look. There's a strong resemblance, but he isn't the White Fang of Konoha."

"Huh?! …...... NO WAAAAY! I WAS JUST PRETENDING TO BE STUPID! GYAHAHA!", she laughed.

We were all quiet and Kakashi-sensei sighed in relief.

"More importantly, Kankurou-san needs to be looked at immediately!", Sakura said.

"Please!", Temari agreed.

Sakura walked over to Kankurou and checked him. "Do you have any blood samples or any data taken of his body?"

"Yes, yes we do.", answered one of the medical ninja.

"Yes, I'll need that. Bring it here.", Sakura said.

The medical ninja brought the data of tests that they took from Kankurou. Sakura had them test him several more times. She had like, 8 result sheets. They all were about the same results. She checked his pulse several times, and looked at the result sheets several times. She shook her head and asked the medical ninja to do more tests. They did, and most everyone was quiet while they did so. I looked at Temari. Her face was pale and she was sweating and biting her lip. She was worried obviously. I too was worried, and I also wanted to know what the Akatsuki had done to Kankurou. Sakura looked at all the results 30 minutes later, and sighed. She sounded frustrated.

I walked up to her. "Sakura-chan. What's wrong with him?"

Sakura frowned. "I'm not sure. I've never studied in this at all. Tsunade-san shouldn't have forgotten about this though."

"Do you have an idea of what might have happened to him?", I asked.

Sakura thought for a little bit. "... Yeah... I think I do. Let's talk to everyone."

Everyone had their full attention on Sakura now.

"I think this is what happened to Kankurou-san. It's not exact, and I don't even know if it's possible at all. This will also come to you as a shock, but...", Sakura choked on her words. "What I think is happening to Kankurou-san is that he is not going to die. Not at all. So he's obviously not dead. However, don't get your hopes up. He's... not... alive either... I don't know how I would say it. I think that a member from the Akatsuki has... taken time from him."

"Taken time?! What does that mean??? Isn't it just like Genjutsu?", Temari asked desperately.

"It... it means that they took time from his life. So he'll be out like this for a while. I'm.... I'm not even sure it's possible. No... it's nothing like genjutsu. I would be able to release him from it by now..."

"How? How much time have they taken from him?!", the old lady asked.

Sakura hesitated. "..... I... I'm not sure. Days, weeks, months..." She put her hand on her forehead and rubbed her forehead. "Maybe even his whole life."

Temari's expression was shocked. She most likely couldn't believe what she was hearing. I couldn't either.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

"This seems way out of our league...", he muttered.

I turned to him, and I walked up, by Sakura. "No... We won't give up! We'll get Gaara back, and we'll find a cure to Kankurou's time having been taken away! If we wait any longer, his life could be in grave danger!"

Sakura started to speak. "Naruto, I don't think there's anything we can---"

"Yes there is!", I interrupted. "We will... capture the Akatsuki member that cast this jutsu on him. Then, we'll be able to retrieve Kankurou's time again."

"... Because... that's something we'll be wanting back.", Temari said.

"We don't know how many Akatsuki members there were though.", Kakashi said.

"Do you wanna know?", said an unfamiliar voice.

By the window was a boy whose hair was black and his eyes were an icy blue color. He had a case on his back. I had no idea what he was holding.

"Who're you?!", I asked.

"Someone who you'll need to find out what to do.", he said. His voice very musical, it almost sounded like it had a ring to it.

Baki walked closer to him. "State your name. How did you get here?"

The boy sighed. "Fine, you win. My name is Chiame Yoru Enbu Merodi-Mikadzuki. Just call me Merodi. I simply walked in through the village gates. I was highly disgusted by the bodies and blood left in the gate. I feel as if you don't care what tourists think about the Sunagakure. Do you want them to think you are man-eating, bloodthirsty demons?" Merodi sighed again. "Never mind that. You want to know who you are targeting? You are targeting Sasori-no dana of the Red Sands."

"Are you sure that he's one of them? You just met us. You can be a spy.", the old lady said.

Merodi spoke. His voice icy. "Are you Chiyo-baasama? I thought as much. You must be Ebizou-jiisama then. How honored am I to meet you. And, no, I am not lying. Why would I lie when they're traveling with my precious precious person?"

"... I see. That is one reason why you wouldn't lie.... Okay, I'm willing to trust you.", Sakura said. "Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?"

Me and Kakashi-sensei agreed with her.

Merodi grinned. "Now, besides Sasori, there is another. He uses clay bombs, and he is of the Village Hidden in the Stone. I've almost no information on him seeing as how I'm from the Hidden Moon Village. I've got more dirt on Sasori."

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure Sasori is one of them?", the grandma said—excuse me, Granny Chiyo, said.

Merodi smiled icily. "I'm absolutely positive."

"Then, does he work with poison?! Like Kankurou?", Temari wondered.

"Yes. However, I'm unaware of what kind of poison he uses. I never know what he'll use. It's just impossible to make an antidote without knowing what kind of poison we'll be healing.", Granny Chiyo explained. "It will be dangerous to go without the correct antidote to heal ourselves with if we ever get into a tussle with him."

"Then we'll just make all kinds of antidotes.", I said. "We'll take them all!"

"Now now Naruto! There is a limited number of things we can carry on this trip so no one slows down the group. We need to know exactly what to make.", Sakura told me.

I growled. "Then... then what'll we do???"

"My my, you children are all hopeless without me. I'm so glad I came now. Here is what you'll need to find out what antidote to make.", Merodi held out a small bottle with a purple liquid inside of it.

"What is that?", I asked pointing at it.

Merodi laughed. "Silly, it's the poison that Sasori uses."

I ran up and grabbed it from him. "Whoa, you're serious?! How'd you get it???"

Merodi pursed his lips. "You're better left knowing less."

Sakura took the poison from me. "This is very amazing of you Merodi-san. We can now get started on the antidote. I don't know how we can thank you enough Merodi-san."

He put his hands up. "No need to thank me. I'm just here for my precious person."

Sakura and Granny left to make the antidote.

"Say, I gave you all my name, but I've yet to hear yours. Please if you would?", Merodi asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha!", I said.

"I see. I can tell by your head band.", Merodi said, then he turned to Kakashi-sensei. "Hmm... Is he the White Fang of Konoha?"

"Actually, no. He's my father.", Kakashi-sensei said.

"That's Kakashi-sensei. He's my Sensei.", I told him.

"I'm Temari. My Sensei is Baki over there, and this is my brother Kankurou. My youngest brother is Gaara the Kazekage of the Sunagakure. He was taken by the Akatsuki. The reason is still unknown.", Temari said.

"Uh-huh.", Merodi nodded his head.

I walked up to him. "Say, Merodi?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is that on your back in the case?", I asked.

"This? This is my Moon Violin. You see, everyone in the Village of Moon have something that resembles their identity in the Moon besides the head band.", he retorted.

"Where is your headband?", I looked around him.

"It is here." Merodi pulled it out from a pouch around his waste. "I never put it on. The village's sign is imprinted on my violin."

"Ah."

Merodi looked at the sky. "Alas, it's time for me to leave. I cannot stay here forever. I need to move on. Tell Sakura-san and Chiyo-baasama I left."

"Wait!", Temari said, holding our her hand. "Why don't you stay? You can help us find Gaara! Did you not also say that your precious person is with the Akatsuki? You can get that person back if you stay and help us!"

Merodi's back was to her. "I can't. The shinobi of the Moon Village cannot make too many alliances. Too many allies means you'll be dependent on one another more. Once that happens, you may be dragged down. That is why I work alone."

Merodi disappeared into dust. I grabbed some dust that floated with the wind.

"Stardust...", I muttered. I stretched my arm across my body. "As soon as Sakura's done with making the antidote, let's get going!"

"Naruto, hold on a bit.", Kakashi-sensei said. "Um... Excuse me, there is something I would like to ask. What came of the pursuit of the Akatsuki after that?"

"Kankurou went alone after them. There were no others.", Baki said.

"... Then, have we completely lost them?", Kakashi-sensei wondered.

Baki frowned. "Yes... we have."

"Hmm... Well, could you please guide me to where Kankurou-kun was fighting? Though I might not seem it, I am an expert at pursuit... Even if a small amount of their scent is left behind..."

Right by my head was a small gathering of stardust again. Temari sneezed, and the dust formed a body. A small one. Then, _poof!_ A small little version of Merodi appeared floating in the air.

"Excuse my dramatic exit.", he apologized, his voice high. "Call me Mini-Merodi. It seems that Merodi didn't want to leave you all alone, so he has sent me to accompany you on your trip after the Akatsuki."

"Whoa!", I exclaimed. "How did he do it?!"

"Simple. Everyone in the Village Hidden in the Moon have several cases of shards called 'Moon Shards'. They can be implanted with any ninjas' chakra and it makes a mini them, thus directing the mini them to where they want mini them to go. So here I am. I'm happy to be at your service during this adventure!", Mini-Merodi said.

"Might you have any way to track down the 2 Akatsuki members?", Kakashi asked him.

"Umm... Yes, yes I do."

Mini-Merodi reached into his small bag, and pulled out a small bottle. He held up the bottle. "It is very very small bottle because it my size. However, it gives off a very strong scent to anyone who has such strong smelling abilities. Inside is Moon Dust, and it usually doesn't fail. As long as you say the name right, you'll have a small hint of that person, animal, ects' scent. So here, you must say _Akasuno no Sasori Luna._ Along with the hand signs, boar, snake, tiger, monkey, bird, tiger, bird. Except, since you are from Konoha, you don't say _Luna_, you say _Folium._"

"Wow, that's amazing.", I said. "The Village Hidden in the Moon is very rich?"

Mini-Merodi shook his head. "We're just another village of shinobi Naruto-san."

"So, we know where we're going then?", Sakura said walking in. "Ah! Where's Merodi-san?"

"He left, then sent us a miniature version of himself. His Mini version is going to help us find the Akatsuki.", I explained.

"How amazing.", Sakura said. "Well, the sooner we find them, the sooner we figure out how to cure Kankurou-san."

"Right, let's hurry.", I said.

Mini-Merodi flew over to Kankurou. "He's saying something."

"What?! I don't hear anything!", I said surprised.

Mini-Merodi shook his head. "It seems in this state he can still understand you somewhat. The thing is, you cannot hear him. I think it has to do with..."

"Do with what?", Sakura wondered.

"..... Hugh?! Oh, nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing! I was just dozing off.", Mini-Merodi said nervously. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Anyway... he said, for you, Naruto-san, to please save.... Gaara."

I stared, my mouth open. Then, I smiled. "Kankurou, if you can hear me, leave it all to me! Because I will be Hokage someday too! So I'll secure an advance favor from the Kazekage!"

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"If you wait a little we can have a skilled ninja here too.", said Baki.

"Really?", Kakashi said.

Then, Temari walked up to us at the front of the Sand's gate. "I'm going too!"

"Temari, stay here and work on defense of the country border. From the shinobi of the Sand, I am more than enough."

We all looked up to find Granny up on top of the gate... gate? I guess we'll just continue to call it that since we have nothing else to call it.

"BUT...! CHIYO-BAASAMA!", Temari shouted.

"That would be too much for you.", Baki said.

"Don't treat me like an old woman!", Granny said jumping down.

"She jumped!", I said.

She landed right in front of us, and scared me, Sakura, and Mini-Merodi.

"I wanted to give my cute grandson... Some love for a while...", she said.


	16. Chapter 16 Tailed Beasts

**Chapter 15:**

Tailed Beasts

"Are you sure you're okay Kyra-chan?", Sasori asked me.

I rubbed my head. "Yes... yes, I'm just fine."

It seems I had another "crazy" attack. That's what we've been calling it. They told me I was screaming. I knew that, but everything after that was a blur that I couldn't recall.

"Fine, hmm... We'll be entering the base now, and you'll have to shut your mouth, hmm. If you say or do one wrong thing, they'll kill you, un. They are the real S-Rank Criminals, yeah.", Deidara informed me.

I shivered at the thought of what they might do to me. The only ones I knew, besides Deidara and Sasori, was Kisame and Itachi. The others were a complete mystery to me, and I was most likely in grave danger.

We walked in, and a deep voice talked. "You're late. Prepare it immediately." The voice was gruff. Then the same voice sighed. "Who is this?"

Deidara turned his way. "This is a girl that we're keeping hostage, yeah. She'll be used as bait for those Konoha shinobi other than the Jinchuuriki host, yeah. The Jinchuuriki was stronger than I thought though."

They set down Gaara and the man's silhouette—he must be the leader—made hand signs and then a big cloud of smoke appeared. He summoned a big huge... I don't know what it was... It looked like a face with several eyes, and humongous hands. Then he made another hand sign.

"Assemble.", he said.

Several more holograms appeared onto the hands' fingers. Deidara and Sasori jumped away from my side and onto one of the fingers as well.

"Now, let us begin.", the leader said.

I watched quietly, and easily, I knew this was going to take a while. Their leader made another hand sign, and the huge monster statue thing opened it's mouth and the scroll in it's mouth dropped out. I didn't even noticed that was there.

The leader spoke. "From this point onward, it'll take 3 days and nights to complete."

I gaped at what he said. _Th-th-three days and nights???!!! I thought it was only gonna be like 7-10 hours or something!!!_

"Everyone, also be mindful of your real bodies.", he added. "Okay, now Zetsu, use your real body as a look out. Use your largest range."

".......... I know.", I looked and saw that it was the silhouette of a man who looked like he had some strange thingy surrounding him head? I guessed he was Zetsu.

"3 days eh...? With Orochimaru gone, shouldn't we expect it to take a bit longer?", I recognized the voice. It was Kisame's voice.

"If you really think so, then lets get started already.", the leader said.

They started, and I looked up noticing they had one finger left open. No one on it. _Was Orochimaru supposed to be there?_

The statue thing's mouth glowed and a whole bunch of spiritual looking fox things shot out toward Gaara.

"GAARA!!!", I shouted.

Several heads turned, and Deidara shot me a worried look. I slapped my hands over my mouth. Then, I looked around. They forgot me and focused their attention on Gaara. He floated to the air, and before I knew it, the life inside of him was being sucked out. I could almost puke. What kind of people would do this to someone? I was simply angered. I shot Deidara and Sasori an enraged look even though they couldn't see it.

"An enemy from Konoha is approaching our hideout. He appears to be very skilled... his name is Maito Gai.", I heard a voice. I was thinking it was Zetsu.

"... Who's that?", the leader asked.

"He's a Jounin from Konoha that uses taijutsu.", I remembered that voice as well. It was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He betrayed the Uchiha clan, killing them, and leaving Konoha to the Akatsuki. "He's quite talented, so take care not to underestimate him."

"...Ah... The bizarre beast, eh...", Kisame commented.

"... I'll use that jutsu...", the leader said.

"Let me go instead.", Itachi offered. "I've had a hard time finding my Jinchuuriki... and I've been starting to get irritated..."

"No... I will go.", Kisame said. "I have a personal vendetta against that man..."

"Indeed... after all, that jutsu is suitable for you, as you have a large amount of chakra even for us 'Akatsuki'... Kisame, however, I'll still need to have 30% of your chakra.", the leader finalized.

"Tch...", Itachi snorted.

"Oh well... Finally...", Kisame sighed.

_Hmm..._ I thought.

**Naruto's pov**

We flew through the forest, Mini-Merodi flying right by me.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?", Sakura suddenly said. "Since when did Akatsuki start targeting you?"

"....... I don't know......", I really don't know.

Kakashi-sensei spoke. "A while ago... 2 of Akatsuki's agents infiltrated the Leaf in order to contact Naruto. It's been 3 years since they started moving. Though, I can't quite see the motive behind this."

"Why did they wait 3 years?", Sakura and Mini-Merodi said simultaneously. They looked at each other, and made small smiles.

"Maybe it was that they couldn't take action, rather than choosing not to. He always had Jiraiya-sama on his side.", Kakashi answered.

"Ah, Jiraiya? One of the Legendary Sannin?", Merodi asked Sakura. She nodded in response.

"Well... from what I've gathered", Granny started. "I heard there were other reasons. It requires considerable preparation to separate a 'tailed beast' that is sealed within a man. I assume that's what hampered their effort."

"A 'tailed beast'?", Sakura questioned.

"What?! You call yourself Tsunade's apprentice and you don't know that?", Granny said startled.

"The information regarding the 'nine tails' is top secret material in Leaf so...", Kakashi backed up Sakura.

"Well, I suppose so...", Granny said. "The tailed beasts are in fact magical beasts possessing tails... The Sand's always the 'one tail'. That is the guardian raccoon sealed within Gaara-sama."

"A 'one tail'? So there are other different kinds aside from the 'nine tail'...", Sakura said.

"Yes! There are a total of... 'Nine Tailed' beasts in this world.", Mini-Merodi answered her this time.

I was shocked at this news.

"Yes... Each beast differs in characteristics depending on the number of tails they have. 'One tail' possesses a single tail, 'Two tails' possesses two, and so on until the 'Nine tails'. Each possessing a number of tails according to their name.", Granny now continued. "The 'tailed beasts' are a monstrous formation of chakra. During the Great Ninja War every village attempted to acquire the power for military purposes. They competed to obtain these beasts. However, no one can control such power beyond the ability of men. I've yet to know of why attempts to acquire such power... it is too dangerous. Well, even through the time of peace, the ages shift on. I've heard that all the 'tailed beasts' are scattered across this world."

We all stayed quiet.

**My pov**

I woke up from a short nap and looked around. _Damn, they're still not done... why the Hell does it take so long?_

Then, the eyes on the statue began to open. They opened up fully.

"There's another... shinobi of the Leaf.", Zetsu informed.

"Well... who's next?", asked the leader.


	17. Chapter 17 All out war Against 2 Members

**Chapter 17:**

All out war Against 2 Members

**Naruto's pov**

"EVERYONE HALT!", Kakashi-sensei shouted.

We all stopped traveling amongst the forest trees into an open area on the ground. I stared in shock at who was standing in our way.

"... Who?", Sakura asked quietly.

"Right from the beginning...", Kakashi said.

"... This guy... Those eyes...", Granny whispered.

"... Uchiha... Itachi!", I said.

His blood red Sharingan eyes glared at us. His black hair and Akatsuki cloak... That was different, but other than that, he was all Sasuke's features. Mini-Merodi flew in front of me to get a better look at him. Then he flew back to my shoulder looking away from him.

"Itachi... Ho, this is... the child who killed his entire family...?", Granny questioned.

"It has been a while Kakashi-san... Naruto-kun...", Itachi spoke. His voice was dark.

"... You bastard...", I said. "NOT JUST ME, BUT EVEN GAARA??!! I'LL BEAT YOU ALL DOWN!"

Itachi moved slightly and Kakashi-sensei yelled, "EVERYONE, DON'T LOOK DIRECTLY AT HIS EYES...! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Itachi made a hand sign and Sakura spoke. "Well, what should we do...?"

"Judge his movements from the movements of his body and feet.", Kakashi-sensei said. "Itachi's genjutsu is an eye jutsu... In other words it's a vision type. You'll be fine if you avoid eye contact."

"... I don't think that's an easy task... I saw through that earlier though.", Mini-Merodi muttered.

"Hmm, the Uchiha clan... It's been a long time since I've fought a Sharingan.", Granny told us. "There's no need to be overwhelmed. There are many tactics for fighting this eye jutsu."

I looked at Granny. "What should we do?!"

"If it's one on one, surely flee. If it's two on one, take the rear.", she said.

"...? What do you mean?", I asked, Mini-Merodi looking at Granny as well.

"If it's two on one... even if one is caught in the genjutsu, there's one more to go behind the opponent. Hit the real body then the genjutsu is unraveled. Even if that's impossible, they can help their partner by canceling the genjutsu themselves.", she explained.

"Oh! Meaning, if there are multiple opponents, one person will be able to divert, and the other can move behind, to the Sharingan's blind spot, then attack!", Mini-Merodi finished it off. He is very well informed.

"I see.", Sakura said.

"Yeah, the old hag **is** useful!", I said. Mini-Merodi glared at me. "You are too Mini-Merodi."

"... Well that's alright for a normal genjutsu level, … but in this case... it will be a little more trouble", Kakashi-sensei muttered.

"What do you mean?", Granny asked.

"He uses an eye jutsu that surpasses the original Sharingan, the 'Mangekyou Sharingan'.", Kakashi-sensei said to us. "If you are struck by that jutsu, his genjutsu can affect you in an instant. There is no canceling the effects of it."

I flinched, Sakura stayed quiet, and Mini-Merodi stared at Kakashi-sensei.

"A troublesome person... In what world is he...?", Granny questioned.

"That's Kakashi-san for you. That, that after having been affected by my Tsukuyomi just once.", Itachi said.

"That's not all...", Kakashi-sensei continued. "After you used that eye jutsu... you became weary and immediately left the fight. Besides the fact that it requires a considerable amount of chakra, it also presents a great risk to your eyes as well doesn't it... Itachi?"

"Well analyzed... given you have only fought me once...", Itachi said.

Kakashi-sensei grabbed his headband. "Itachi..... how far has... your eyesight deteriorated?" He lifted the side on his left eye revealing his Sharingan Mirror Wheel Eye.

Itachi just stared at him. I could've sworn he was caught off guard for half a second. Then he looked down. "Kakashi-san, impossible you..."

"Well! Last time I was unprepared, but, I'm not like this time. This won't go the same way it did last time.", Kakashi-sensei told him.

I smirked. "If you think I'll be the same as before as well, you're making a huge mistake!"

"Naruto, I'll handle him.", Kakashi told me flatly.

I made a face, glaring at him angrily, Mini-Merodi smirked, arms crossed. "IF I DON'T GET TO FIGHT AGAIN, WHERE'S THE TEAMWORK??!!"

"No, this time, I want you to cover me.", Kakashi-sensei said. "Really, I want to say 'Hurry ahead' brashly, but... Even with me as his opponent, I can't handle him by myself."

Now, I smiled at his comment.

"W-w-wai---", Mini-Merodi started to say, but I pushed him aside.

Itachi moved his hand. "We'll kindly ask you to come with us now.... Naruto-kun."

I was silent. Then Kakashi-sensei ran toward him saying, "You'll have to face me first!"

He threw a punch at Itachi, and noticed a Kage Bunshiin. "KAGE BUNSHIIN!"

I made my chakra orb formally known as Rasengan and rushed over to Itachi. "RASENGAN!!!"

Then he turned into a cloud of smoke. _THIS ONE WAS A KAGE BUNSHIIN TOO! _I looked around, and saw behind me. Sakura-chan, and Granny Chiyo were out cold. I looked in front of me, and Kakashi-sensei was out cold as well. I glanced all around me. _WH-WHAT???!!! WHERE'S MINI-MERODI???!!!_ He was gone from my sight at all times. Then, Sakura-chan moved.

"Sa-Sakura..... Chan....?", I hesitated.

It wasn't Sakura. Her body had changed into Itachi.

**Mini-Merodi's pov**

"Where?!", I shouted. I suddenly felt a huge wave of chakra wash upon me. "That's where!"

I flew through the air, and found Team Gai fighting Kisame. Kisame had Team Gai's shinobi in water prisons. From the amount of chakra I felt, those water prisons were no laughing matter. Kisame slammed Gai into the water, and I saw his one of his students attempt to yell out Gai's name.

"Don't think that'll repay the debt just yet.", Kisame said, making hand signs. I gasped at what he was doing.

_THE GOSHOKUZAME!!!! _I flew down, also feeling slightly bad that I left Naruto-kun and his gang. This was important too. This was where I felt it.

I watched from the sky, and felt another wave of chakra. It was a horribly huge amount of chakra. The Goshokuzame jutsu was destroyed, and the water exploded out from where Gai had fallen below the water. It was like there was never water where he was at all. It was cleared of the water. Gai's chakra was massive. Then, I glanced over to his team. The Byakuugan user burst out of his water prison and defeated all the Kisame water clones around him and his team.

"You save us.", said the one that looked almost exactly like Gai. Is he Gai's son?

The girl in their team was helped up by the Byakuugan user. "Thank you Neji..."

Now I knew his name was Neji. The one that looked exactly like Gai shouted, "That posture!"

I focused my attention back to Gai. Gai had his arms out, and one leg above the other. Kisame attacked him. Gai dodged it, no sweat then kicked Kisame in the face.

"That's...", the girl muttered.

"Yeah.", Neji said.

The boy that looked like Gai smiled. "It's over."

Rapid fire flames burst all around, and I was blown back by the chakra wave.

_What's going on Mini-me? Did you find Gai's team?!_

_Yeah! He just released a giant amount of chakra, and I think they beat Kisame!_

_That's tough. Kisame-san, I expected better of you. Continue to travel with them until you find it!_

_Okay!_

I saw Kisame in a ball of fire fall down faster than a meteor to the water. There was a huge splash, and slowly the water disappeared. Team Gai's team walked up to Kisame's body. I stayed where I was.

"He-he's...", Gai muttered.

_N-NO!_

**Naruto's pov**

I noticed that Kakashi-sensei started to stand up, and he turned into Itachi as well. I reached into my item bag and threw kunais at all of the Itachi clones. They flew backward, but just before touching the ground, they turned into a flock of ravens. Then, a few gathered in one spot and it made Itachi's body again.

"Dammit...", I cursed. "Even though I wasn't looking at his eyes...!" I continued looking at the Itachi the ravens made. "Shit...! This Genjutsu, how?!"

"It's not just these eyes that I can use to cast genjutsu.", Itachi spoke. "If I have just one finger, that is enough."

I thought about it rationally for a split second. _Flash... "We'll have you come with us now... Naruto-kun.", Itachi said, pointing his finger at me. Flash end... It was then...?_

I stared up into the sky at Itachi.

"Don't worry... I won't use the Mangekyou Sharingan... Or it would be more correct to say that I can't use it at the moment.", Itachi told me. He made a hand sign. "Alright... Now just drop off to sleep for me."

_What?_ I thought. Then I remembered what Ero-Sennin told me.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Alright, Naruto.", Ero-Sennin said. "There's a skill to breaking free when you're caught in genjutsu."_

_"Hey, Ero-Sennin! More importantly then when I'm under genjutsu, teach me how to cast genjutsu!", I told him._

_He sighed. "Right, Naruto... Genjutsu is something that works on your opponent's five senses. To control the chakra flowing and linking their cranial nerves. It is a jutsu requiring a high level of intellect."_

_"Yeeeeah...", I muttered. "I don't get it at all..."_

_"Nobody said you have to understand how to use genjutsu!", I concluded. "Since you were never really a genjutsu type in the first place..."_

_"Eh? Really? Then that's enough about genjutsu! It's time for the next training next training!"_

_"But it doesn't work like that.", he interrupted. "Since some of your enemies will be genjutsu users... you must know exactly how to deal with genjutsu!"_

_"Ehhh???"_

_He continued. "Right... if you're caught in genjutsu, you must try your best to stop your chakra flow. While in genjutsu, the chakra in your head is controlled by your opponent. If you use more power to disrupt your chakra flow, you cancel the genjutsu."_

_I stared at him, then spoke. "What if even that doesn't work?"_

_"Then someone must be touching your body and placing their chakra into yours to disrupt the flow.", he replied._

_FLASHBACK END..._

I clapped my hands together and yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"..... But... still weak...", I barely heard him say.

The ravens dived at me, and transformed into shuriken, cutting my shoulders, stabbing into my arms, legs, and just all over me. The pain... it hurt...

_This is... Genjutsu... I can overcome it!_ I thought, when I suddenly noticed my skin peeling off on the right side of my face. It started out slowly, then if sped up. The right side of my face revealed Sasuke in his full curse-mark form. Suddenly, I had no control over my right side, and my right hand went to my throat choking me.

My right side spoke, and it was Sasuke's voice. "Since I missed killing you that time..."

Then, I noticed my jacket opening up, and it revealed Sakura-Chan's face. She was glaring at me. "... Why... didn't you stop Sasuke-kun...?", she asked coldly. "Even though I trusted you..."

I freaked, when I saw someone else appearing on my left shoulder. It was Kakashi-sensei. "You couldn't protect your comrades, could you?", he wondered. "Even though I had faith in you... you let me down."

I was panting, pain surging throughout my body. I looked at my hand, and saw Gaara's eye. "It's always you who profits...", he told me darkly. "You're always the only one getting the good luck..."

My eyes were watering. And when I blinked, tears flowed down my face. Then suddenly, the whole dimension of pain, and frustration disappeared within a blink of an eye. I felt Sakura and Granny Chiyo's hands on my shoulders. Kakashi was jumping back.

"Naruto, are you alright?!", he asked.

I was in shock. "... I..."

"It was Genjutsu... it's alright now.", Sakura-chan confirmed.

"It seems he... doesn't just use eye jutsu...", Granny Chiyo said.

I stared silently at Itachi.

"Right, it's finally time for the last battle.", Kakashi-sensei said. "Put your all into it, Naruto!"

I continued to space out until Sakura-chan smacked my face lightly. "Hey, get a hold of yourself!"

I was finally out of my trance, and Kakashi-sensei spoke. "Naruto, I'll show you how to do it."

I got into my battle stance. Then Itachi started up a jutsu. A big fireball came from him, and it freaked all of us. We all jumped from the fireball's path.

_AHA! THAT'S DEFINITELY OUR KAKASHI-SENSEI!_ I said to myself looking down at the hole in which was part of the fireball's path. Then, from under Itachi, he punched up, but missed. Itachi grabbed his arm, shoving it down, and made a fist to punch Kakashi-sensei. When he threw his punch, he missed as well. They stood still for a bit.

Then, Itachi spoke. "... No wonder... I wouldn't expect you to be affected by the genjutsu... This is a Kage Bunshiin..."

The real Kakashi-sensei came out from the hole further away from Itachi. "HANDLE HIM AND MY KAGE BUNSHIIN! NARUTO!"

"GOT IT!", I shouted, running toward Itachi, with my clone beside me. My nine-tailed fox chakra leaked a little bit, and I hit Itachi with my Rasengan. When the Rasengan exploded, Itachi grinned.

When the smoke cleared, we stared down at the Itachi's body. Or...

"This... this is...", Granny Chiyo muttered.

**Mini-Merodi's pov**

"What... what in the world was that?", Lee asked as they flew through the forest after I introduced myself. Everyone was quiet.

Gai spoke. "I don't know... maybe their..."

**Naruto's pov**

"Was it... their jutsu... or what...?", Sakura stared at the body disgusted.

"I had a bad feeling about it in the middle...", Kakashi-sensei grumbled.

"What could it be...?!", I snarled.

Granny Chiyo said one word, "... He..."

Then Kakashi-sensei asked, "Do you know this person?"

"Yeah...", she retorted. "Yuura... he's a Jounin from my village."

"From the sand...? What does that mean?"

"Even I don't know..."

Sakura made a conclusion. "... Possibly, he could've been an Akatsuki spy..."

"No way...", Granny denied. "He's been working hard at a leader for four whole years..."

"Was he impersonating Itachi with the henge?", I questioned.

"No... this isn't that level of jutsu...", Kakashi-sensei answered. "Goukakyuu that the Uchiha clan worked out and used well. And that jutsu was the real thing..."


	18. Ex Chap Happy HalloweenI Hear a SPOOK!

**Extra Chapter**

Happy Halloween

Krya: Hello! I know that we'll usually have our usual story chapters, but today, we're having a Halloween special to celebrate Halloween. ^_^

Deidara: That's right everyone, yeah! We're going to be telling a short little Halloween story for you to enjoy! Starring Kyra and the Akatsuki, yeah! =D

Sasori: This is just for fun, and a little break from the original story. Our author is very tired, and would like a break from the usual story. We know this is a shocker to all of you who were waiting for the real chapter, but it's Halloween people! =)

Kyra: Our author would like to apologize to those of you that read her story and don't celebrate Halloween. She says that if this chapter offends you in anyway, you don't have to read it, and she won't force you to read it. However, if you want, you can read it unless you really don't wanna she doesn't care. It's just an extra chapter everyone! I would like you inform you all that this story will take place in a school. The Akatsuki are a club, and the Akatsuki and I are all normal school kids on Halloween.

Sasori&Deidara: And now, without further adou'.....

THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

**I Hear a SPOOK!**

A day deep into autumn...

It's the last day of October...

Namely... It's Halloween... October 31st is an event day...

Halloween...  
The day that signals the end of summer and the beginning of winter...

It has been said that on this day, men had battled the newly risen demons and the undead and it eventually evolved into a festival of costumes and tricks.

"Krya, aren't you going to dress up?", Deidara asked me.

He had fake vampire teeth in his mouth, and spray painted his blonde hair a raven black for the Halloween school event. He put on eye liner, and wore a black shirt, and black jeans. Very odd for Deidara.

"No. Dressing up is really just like those dress up days at the club Deidara.", I said flatly. "I don't see why the school even makes up such events like this. It's a waste of time, effort, and especially money." .

"xP That's harsh on everyone in the school Kyra, hmm.", he told me.

I sighed. "There is nothing to do though. You just scare people with tricks, and give out candy that'll rot your teeth in due time. Nothing more that things bad for ya." u.u

"Well, really, that's not all we'll be doing this Halloween my dear."

I turned around to find Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. Konan had dressed up as a cat, she had the ears, a long sleeved shirt, a skirt, and knee high black boots. Nagato has decided to be a ghost. He is kinda like one. Except for, I think Konan had put powder on him to make him seem more ghostly. She also must've put on the black eyeliner that looked like it was dripping. He was wearing a white t-shirt that said _BOO!_ in big black words. He had on ripped jeans, and... dress shoes? Don't ask, I don't know why either. Yahiko is here as a knight. He has armour on, and a sword. Really, they needa stop taking Halloween so seriously... -_-

"Then what'll we be doing this Halloween?", I groaned.

Konan walked by my side. "We're going to go out into Cherry Blossom Woods with the club."

"... Aaaaand?"

They all gasped. Then we were quiet. Nagato spoke.

"You don't know about Cherry Blossom Woods?", he said.

"I guess not. What about it?"

"Well... It's known to be haunted by a guy who once lived there. He murdered his whole family with an ax, and died there. Whoever goes there never comes out. It's a true thing too.", Yahiko explained.

"WOOOOWEEEEWHOOOO....", Deidara and Konan said all spooky-like.

"You've gotta be kidding me. That's a myth. We all know that myths aren't real.", I rolled my eyes. "You have **got** to stop being babies."

"Well, since you are part of the club, you'll be coming with us whether you like it or not. It's a club activity and it's going in the Halloween school newspaper. We're going to write a report about it, and video record our stay there.", Yahiko said.

"Everyone's going? The whole Akatsuki?", I asked.

"Yep.", Nagato nodded slowly.

"We meeting in the club room today?", I wondered.

"Yeah. Since you didn't bring your own costume, and you **have** to participate(it's a club rule as of now)Konan brought you this.", Yahiko held out a bag and I took a hold of it. Then I sighed. "You will wear that."

"... Fine... just for today.", I grumbled.

"Great! I hope you'll like it! Me and Konan picked it out, yeah!", Deidara said happily.

**At the club room...**

I opened the bag Yahiko gave me in the storage room of the club room. I pulled out what seemed to be a witch hat. Then, there was a black skirt, a black short sleeved shirt, a red long sleeved shirt, red stalkings, and boots that go right under the knee. How charming. x I put on the witch costume, and walked out of the storage room. It seems that the rest of the club finally came.

Kakuzu was a mummy. He had wrapping bandages on him. Hidan was a reaper. He had his scythe of course. He didn't really need to change except for the cloak. Zetsu and Setzu(they are known as twins in this story, and Setzu is the dark mean twin. Zetsu is the more nice twin)had their faces painted. Zetsu's was snow white, and Setzu's was raven black. I'm not racist, but they seriously painted themselves! Kisame was a shark... Itachi was a fortune teller with red eye contacts. Tobi had on a hockey mask, a leather jacket, denim jeans, and boots. He was holding a chain saw, but the chain was removed so he could bring it to school. This school is so damn weird... Sasori was a puppet himself. He had a wooden puppet thingy on his back, and he most likely had Konan put make up on his face to make him look like a patched up doll. Konan has a way with making things scarily real.

"Whoa, great costumes guys!", I exclaimed nicely.

"Yours is nice too Kyra.", Sasori smiled. He only ever smiles at me.

I returned a smile. "Yours looks very cool though Sasori."

"Hehe... Yeah."

Zetsu and Setzu pried me away from Sasori. They pulled me to a corner.

"You hear about the club event this Halloween?", they asked simultaneously.

-.- "Yeah, I heard about it."

"Scared much?", they wondered.

"No."

"Hmm... Brave...", Zetsu said.

"She's lying.", Setzu retorted.

While they were arguing, I snuck away from them. I saw Konan, Kakuzu and Nagato talking in one part of the room, and Yahiko, Kisame and Itachi talking in another. The roomed was decorated very nicely. Well, nice for Halloween. The windows were "cracked" and frosted. There were R.I.P. signs in each corner of the room, the tables lit with candles. That's when I noticed the lights weren't even on! … Also on the tables were candy bowls. The ones with the hand thing that'll grab you when you attempt to grab candy. The chairs were decorated with spiderwebs, and there were lights under the tables in our club room to make it seem spookier. The doors were painted by the school's art club to make them seem old and cracked, and ruined. They did that to all the doors in the school. It was cool. There is more things about the club room, but just imagine an old haunted house, and you should be able to picture the club room. ^_^ --- too lazy to actually describe everything.

Then I looked around again. _Eh? Where's Hidan?_

"BOO!"

"YEEEEK!", I screamed jumping forward. I turned around and saw Hidan laughing so hard he was crying.

"THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS! YOU WERE SO UNAWARE THAT I WAS COMING! OH MY FUCKING GOD! KYRA, YOU'RE SO FREAKING GULLIBLE!!!", he said howling with laughter.

I glared at him, my cheeks turning red. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY HIDAN! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!"

"HAHAHA! I CAN'T BE AN ASS! I'M ALREADY A GRIM REAPER FOR HALLOWEEN! TOO BAD THEY DON'T HAVE ASSES!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!", he continued laughing.

I turned and walked away. Then he took me in his arms. "Hey, hey, hey! Where're you going? I never said you can leave."

"Ass, let me go!", I struggled.

"Too bad.", he said leaning toward me when there was a _GONK_!

Hidan fell backwards, and Deidara grabbed me from falling.

"Religious bastard, hmm.", Deidara muttered.

"Thanks Deidara. You saved me from kissing that thing. Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?", I growled.

"Yeah. That shithead wouldn't know who he's dating these days though, un. His girlfriend is Kimiko though. Hehe... guess who mine isss.", Deidara said soothingly.

"Deidara..."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have one."

Deidara glared at me (.) and spoke. "I do too, un! She's right here in my arms."

I smiled. "Watch out before I curse you!"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'd be willing to be cursed by you."

I laughed. Then Yahiko got our attention. "OKAY EVERYONE! WE'RE GOING TO BE GOING TO CHERRY BLOSSOM WOODS NOW!"

Me and Deidara listened, and so did everyone else.

"WE'VE GOT FOOD, TENTS, FLASHLIGHTS, AND SUCH FOR OUR LITTLE TRIP! Remember your notepads so you can write about things. Konan."

"Yes?", Konan said.

"You're going to be video recording this."

"Will do.", she agreed.

"Now... LETS GO!"

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_We push darkness away..._

… _With our fires and lamps and brightly lit cities._

_But even there, shadows lurk._

_In the dark corners, behind the cold glass of darkened mirrors._

_As old as our world is this one—the world of night. The place of blood magic, swift wings, and sharp teeth bared into a knowing smile. Push it away though we may in our cities..._

… _It's still there_

We made camp out in the middle of Cherry Blossom Woods. It was dark, and Konan started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAP???!!!", she roared.

"I-I-I-I!!! I'm sorry Konan! I just left it on the table! DON'T KILL ME!", Hidan cried.

I sighed angrily. "We're stuck in these woods until daylight. When it's day we'll have an easier time finding our way around the woods."

"Kyra is right.", Yahiko said. "We should just hang around here and hope for the best."

"We'll gather fire wood. Dusk is overcoming the day quickly.", Sasori said. "Come Deidara, Kisame, Itachi. We're going to get the fire wood."

Then they left. Nagato spoke, "Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu & Setzu."

"Yeah?", they said.

"You guys are going to come with me. We're going to scout around for a bit, and look for rocks to gather around the fire wood so when we make a fire, the fire won't spread."

Kakuzu groaned. "At least it doesn't use money."

"That's about the only thing you like about labor work. You're fucking screwed up.", Hidan exhaled.

"No more complaining. Lets go.", Nagato said.

They then left too. I was left with Konan and Yahiko to make camp.

"We'll finish setting up camp okay you two?", Yahiko asked.

"That's fine with us, right Kyra?", Konan wondered. I nodded.

"Okay, lets get to work."

We set up 6 tents in a circle. The middle was left empty so when the others came back they can have room to make a fire and have dinner. Like Sasori said, darkness overtook the daylight, and it was night in no time. By that time, everyone had come back with the fire wood, and the stones. Itachi started a fire with flint, but it went out so he used a lighter. Konan took out hot dogs, marshmallows, and hot dog buns. We had hot dogs and marshmallows. She even took out 3 jugs of water. We were well prepared.

"Okay. Since it's Halloween night, anyone have any scary stories to share?", Konan grinned.

"OOOOOWEEEEWHOOOO!", Yahiko, Deidara, and Hidan said making the scary sounds.

"I've got one...", Sasori said emotionless.

"You've got one?", Kakuzu wondered. "This has got to be good."

Sasori reached for a flashlight and switched it on. The light on his face, making him look creepy especially with his Halloween costume and all.

"13 years ago, on a dark and stormy night...", he started.

"Can we not start it on a _dark and stormy night_? That's used too much. It gets fucking boring.", Hidan grimaced.

"Yeah, it does get used too much. Can't it just start on a nice and sunny day?", Zetsu suggested.

"Yeah. Make it seem happy at first.", Setzu agreed.

"... Can it involve art? I think that'd be kinda cool.", Deidara said.

"Naw. Lets make it a shark scary story.", Kisame argued.

Itachi spoke next saying, "You kidding Kisame that is a gay---"

"TELETUBBIES!", Sasori shouted.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! TELETUBBIES!!!!!", Hidan shouted.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!", Deidara yelled.

They all started running around and screaming. Me, Sasori, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato were howling with laughter. I never knew Nagato had it in him -.-; He laughed so heard he fell backward on a rock, and sat up crying cause the rock left a bump.

For the rest of the time, we told ghost stories. The stories were actually very very interesting. I enjoyed them. Then, we all went to sleep. Late I think.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I struggled to open my eyes, until I opened them wide. It was darker than a cave, until my eyes adjusted, and I barely saw a thing. I looked outside of my tent that I shared with Konan. Inside Itachi and Kisame's tent, there was a light. They probably had a flashlight on.

I stood up, quietly snuck out of the tent, and walked to their tent. I opened it slowly, only to find a flashlight on, and Itachi's book bag. I got a better look at it, and noticed that it was blood stained.

"Hey."

I jumped, and saw Konan behind me. She had her video camera on, and focused it on Itachi's bag.

"Oh shit! What the Hell happened??? Where are they?", Konan whispered. She didn't seem like she was joking. She really sounded worried.

"Don't you know?", I whispered back.

She shook her head, and picked up the flashlight. We walked out of their tent, and saw a light in Hidan and Kakuzu's tent. I squinted, attempting to see if I could find anything in the dark. Nothing. So, I motioned Konan to follow me. She had the video camera on. We opened their tent, and found nothing but their flashlight on too. Their sleeping bags were blood stained.

"Holy shit...", Konan said.

I looked around the tent. I was searching for any clues of them pulling a trick. I saw nothing. I sighed, and left their tent with Konan following behind me.

"D-do... do you think this place really is haunted? … Do you think... that _he_ got them....?", there was fear in her voice. To be honest, I felt scared too.

"No... Lets check the other tents."

We walked over to Deidara and Sasori's tent. They were sound asleep. I started breathing more slowly. Then, we went to check on Zetsu and Setzu. They were also sleeping too. We also saw Yahiko and Nagato sleeping in their tent.

"What happened to Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi though?", Konan mumbled.

I hesitated. "They... They must be pulling a trick..."

It was so quiet, I could hear Konan breathing. "Lets... Lets wake up everyone that is still here at camp..."

Konan nodded in agreement. We walked over to Zetsu and Setzu's tent to wake them up. It was empty when we opened their tent. We stared wide-eyed at the empty sleeping bags. There was no blood stains in their tent anywhere. I shined the flashlight around their tent. It was absolutely empty.

"They... They were here just seconds ago...", Konan's face was pale.

"It... it's okay! We'll just wake up Sasori, Deidara, Yahiko and Nagato.", I tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong. It was very hard, since I was also freaking out.

We went over to Deidara and Sasori's tent, and sighed in relief to find them still sleeping. I knelt by them, and shook them awake.

"Guys... guys wake up...", I whispered.

Deidara woke up first. He yawned and stretched. "Morning, hn?"

"No..."

Sasori woke up next, and stared at Konan video recording them. "What's happening?"

Konan swallowed the lump in her throat. "... Zetsu and Setzu... Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi... They're all missing... In Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi's tents, there was blood stains on stuff..."

Sasori stretched and yawned. "... What do you mean? That's not possible..."

"I know that's why I-----"

There was a loud crash, and we all yelled. I peeked out of the tent, and saw Nagato and Yahiko's tent. It was cut up, and bloody-stained on the inside I bet.

"Konan... Take a look at this..."

Konan pointed the video camera on Nagato and Yahiko's tent. Deidara and Sasori peeked out of their tent as well.

"Oh shit...", Sasori said.

Deidara grabbed his flashlight, and stepped out of his tent with Sasori. I flashed my flashlight around us, and saw nothing but trees. Me and Konan stepped out next. Then, I heard whispering.

"Do... do you guys hear that?", I whispered, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Y-yeah...", Deidara mumbled. Sasori nodded, and I bet Konan was too freaked to speak, or to even move.

"_s....sush...........ihuuuuh.....huuuuuuuu.....ssss......s...._"

".... You guys heard that... right?", I said looking around.

There was another crash, and that made us start running. We stayed together, but we were all freaked out.

"FUCK! RUN!!!", Sasori shouted.

We all ran for our lives. We continued running, then, we heard yelling.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!", shouted Sasori. He was lost in the darkness. Deidara flashed the flashlight all around. We looked around, Konan still video recording. Sasori was gone...

"_huuu..........yuu......ssss....._"

"KEEP RUNNING!!!!", Deidara yelled.

We ran, and ran, and ran. Then, we heard footsteps behind us. As if there were boots crunching at the ground. We knew it wasn't us since none of us were wearing boots, and even though leaves, and sticks crunched beneath our feet, this was louder.

"OH MY GOD!!! DEIDARA!!!", Konan screamed. I turned to look at here, the back to the front.

"WHERE'S DEIDARA???!!!", I shouted. Deidara was running behind us... or... he was...

Konan turned around, I did too, but we continued running.

"HE'S GONE!!! DEIDARA'S GONE!", Konan screamed louder.

Sweat dripped down my face, my heart was pumping. The myth was real. It was real. Deidara... Sasori... Everyone... They were...

"KONAN, KEEP RUNNING!!!! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK BACK, AND KEEP RUNNING!!!!!", I screamed.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. We were going to die. It was all saved in a video camera... Pretty much everything we could see at least with that video camera... It's not like anyone would find it. We kept running, and running, and running. The loud crunching was still there. It was really loud. It must be getting closer. We ran faster and faster with each bound.

"AAAAEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!", Konan screamed again.

I turned around while running. "KONAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My heart was about to explode. I was scared. Everyone was dead. We're all dead. This is the worst Halloween of my life. Not to mention... my last...

"KOOOOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I turned back around, and focused on finding my way out of the forest. I was hoping the man with the ax wasn't after me. I stopped running, when I flashed my light on something on a tree branch ahead of me. It was a body... Hanging on a rope... It spun slowly, and revealed... Itachi!!!!!!

I walked backwards freaking out. I was crying. _NO NO NO.... THIS ISN'T REAL! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!!! WHY?! NO NO NO, NOOOOOO!!!_

I looked at the tree by the tree Itachi was hung, and there was Hidan. I covered my mouthed. I held my flashlight firmly. I trembled. Each tree after the next... They were hung... I saw their dead bodies hung, all around me... Then behind me, I saw Konan's dead body... I choked on my scream. I couldn't make a sound. There was the crackling sound of leaves crunching. I was paralyzed in place, and couldn't move.

Then... a hand touched me....

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I woke up abruptly. The sun was bright, and I sat up quickly. I was in a bed, and the sun was up. Was this all a dream? I looked around, and I lay back down, closed my eyes, and rubbed my face. I opened my eyes, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! Keep it down, hmm...", Deidara whispered.

My eyes were wide, and tears trickled down my cheek. "WAS IT A DREAM???!!! TELL ME IT WAS A DREAM!"

I hugged Deidara. He hugged me back. "Really... you weren't dreaming..."

I looked him in the eye. "Then, how?"

"WE FUCKING TRICKED YOU!!!!!", Hidan shouted. He pointed at me laughing so hard. "KAKUZU AND EVERYONE AGREED! Well, not everyone. Me, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Setzu, Yahiko, and Nagato had set that scene up eariler. The one with our hanging bodies. HAHAHAHA!!!! YOU DEIDARA, AND YOU KYRA WERE FREAKED!!! KONAN AND SASORI WERE FUCKING SCARED TOO!!! OH MY GOOOOD!!!"

=O I glared at him. I walked to him slowly.

"Uh... Hey, Kyra...? What... What're you doing with that chair? Kyra? KYRA??!!" **_SMACK!!!!_**


	19. Chapter 18 Jinchuuriki

**Chapter 18:**

Jinchuuriki

I continued watching them as they sucked the life out of Gaara. I felt so guilty...

"Hmm, the jutsu has been released...", the leader said. "But... we've been able to buy a considerable amount of time. Then that is enough. Well done, Itachi, Kisame."

"You say that so simply.", Sasori spoke next. "For the sacrifice for your jutsu, the two bodies given up were both my subordinates."

Their leader sighed. "With my shouten no jutsu, they became Akatsuki members, even for just a little while. I'd think they should be thanking us, but... Huhu... Almost there, isn't it?"

**Naruto's pov**

"Beaten again... Looks like the real one's at the hideout...", Kakashi-sensei groaned. "His objective was to delay and gather information about us... Those bastards have good jutsu indeed."

I stood there, staring at the body. It was very very annoying to believe that this was only bait to delay us.

"Indeed... this was clearly stalling. There's no mistake about it... They already started to extract the Bijuu!", Granny's tone slightly pissed. "Perhaps they wish to use the 'one tail' Shukaku to make a new Jinchuuriki."

"There's no time then.", Kakashi-sensei said. "We must hurry and save Gaara..."

"... Yes.", I finally spoke.

"Jin... Chuu... Riki...?", Sakura stammered.

"Like I said", Granny started. "since the Bijuu have inconceivable power... Every country wanted to use them for military affairs... A Jinchuuriki is... so to speak, something that exists to control that power."

"... But you said before that nobody at all could control that power...", Sakura recalled.

"That is how it is, yes...", Granny responded. "But still, over time people have tried to control that power. By sealing the Bijuu in humans."

This surprised both me and Sakura.

"... By doing that, the overwhelming power of the Bijuu is compressed. And that power could be directed...", Granny said.

I looked down, and put my hand on my seal which was under my clothes.

Then Granny continued. "And the ones who had sealed Bijuu in them... That is to say people like Gaara... were called Jinchuuriki. The feature of Jinchuuriki is that that resonate with Bijuu and can use conceivable power. Including Gaara, in the history of the sand, 3 Jinchuuriki have appeared so far."

We all stayed quiet. My chest was hurting, and Sakura-chan grimaced sadly. Then, her expression was firm.

"... These Jinchuuriki were used... many times for war, weren't they?", Sakura asked.

"That's right.", Granny Chiyo responded.

"THEN", Sakura shouted. "THE ONES MADE INTO JINCHUURIKI..." She bit her lip. I noticed her mull things over with a concerned face. Then, she started to speak. "... How do you... remove a Bijuu...?"

I stared at her in shock. What was going on???!!!

"If, for even an instant, a sealing jutsu which releases the exact amount of power to match up with the Bijuu's is used... That takes a considerable amount of time.", Granny said. "But, if that were to be done the Jinchuuriki would..."

Sakura looked at her. Waiting for an answer impatiently. Then, a shocked expression masked her worried and confused face. Her eyes wide. "... You mean..."

"Yes...", Granny muttered. "If the Bijuu is extracted, that Jinchuuriki will... **Die**."

We stayed silent. "The 2 I mentioned before", Granny continued. "The Jinchuuriki of the sand apart from Gaara... had the Shukaku extracted from their bodies, and this caused their death."

Sakura's eyes were still wide. Slowly, I noticed them water. Then tears flowed down her cheeks slowly.

"You're always being moved to tears, Sakura-chan.", I spoke, finding my will to speak. "I told you not to worry... Because, I'll rescue Gaara."

She turned to me. "NARUTO! IT'S YOU I'M---"

"Best get a move on...", said that melodious voice.

We all looked behind us. There stood Merodi. His tall thin figure, the midnight black hair, the icy blue eyes, and of course, the violin on his back.

"M-Merodi-san...", Sakura whispered.

"Merodi! … Where's Mini-Merodi?", I asked.

He shrugged. "He's doing a job for me. He's following another team that was sent out to back you guys up. Enough about that though. You've gotta hurry... or your little friend is finished."

**My pov**

I opened my eyes weakly. They were still taking Gaara's life. It disgusted me so.

"Zetsu", their leader spoke. "Dispose of the 2 used for the shouten jutsu."

"Understood.", said the hologram of Zetsu.

"Itachi, how many are there and who are they?", the leader wondered.

"From Konoha", Itachi said. "Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Also with an advisor from the Sand, Chiyo, they make up a four-person party."

My eyes widened when Itachi finished.

_Naruto-kun's on his way here???!!!_

**Merodi's pov**

I was sitting up on a tree branch above camp. Just about to fall asleep, and Kakashi spoke.

"Let's finish up our break, and head off soon.", he said.

"Yeah...", Chiyo-baasama agreed.

I focused my attention to the night sky through the leaves of the forest trees. _Everything has changed. Even Kakashi has changed. He seems to focus more on teamwork and sticking together more now... I wonder where Kyra is..._

_Merodi!_ my little me said.

_Oh! Did you find it?_

_No, but we are resting. Is that okay?_

_Yeah. I caught up with Naruto-kun and his group. They're resting too._

_Merodi... How long do you intend to look for it?_

_As long as it takes. It's important. Knowing that my end wasn't really pleasant._

_Merodi... when will you tell them?_

_… I'll tell them... soon... I'm going to sleep now. Keep looking for it._

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

When the sun rose, we set off to find Gaara. We flew through the trees, not wasting a second more... trying not to.

**My pov**

I looked down at my necklace. I held on to it, and looked up at Sasori and Deidara. Then, back down to my necklace.

_That guy still makes me wonder._ I thought. _That lock he had... is my key supposed to go to that lock, or is there someone else he's looking for? … He also told me to stay away from Dei-kun and Saso-kun... Do I know him from somewhere?_

"Almost done.", the leader said.

I looked up at Gaara. His body just floating there. Suddenly, the aura thing around him faded slowly. And Gaara's body fell to the ground.

"It is done."

I stared at Gaara in horror.

_He's dead._

**Mini-Merodi's pov**

"Gaara is inside these rocks.", Pakkun said.

Neji made a hand sign, and used the Hyuuga clan's Byakuugan. I watched in awe. That was really cool. _Merodi's Kekkei Genkai is cool too, but not like the Byakuugan. I'm also jealous since I'm part of Merodi._

"How does it look Neji?", Tenten asked.

"Wh... what is that...?", Neji grumbled.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Neji, what's happening inside the cave?", Lee said.

"Words can't explain...", he told us flatly.

Gai moved, and ran to the giant boulder. He made a fist, and threw a punch at it. I expected it to crack open or something. Instead, waves around the rock were set off.

"Barrier...", Gai mumbled.

**Merodi's pov**

We were silent. We could hear our shoes tapping on the tree branches as we traveled through the forest.

_This is annoying..._ Mini-me complained.

_Why?_

_Because. We already have made it to the base, but I still can't find it. I don't believe that Kisame-san had it. I also don't think anyone in team Gai has it either._

_Maybe. You can't be too cautious. Be more, I don't know, committed, and brave. I think you're just scared to find out if they have it or not. Come on Mini-me. You've gotta help me here. I can't do it on my own._

_You think it's easy when you're the size of an 8 in. hair brush?_

_… Sorry..._

_Whatever. Look just don't rely on me. _

_Fine._

I ended my talk with Mini-me. Naruto suddenly shot ahead. I could tell that he was pissed about something. I wish I knew what.

"NARUTO, HOLD ON!", Sakura called after him, attempting to catch up.

"... Why is that child wanting to... go this far to save Gaara, who's not of his village?", Chiyo-baasama questioned. "More over, what could..."

"He is also a Jinchuuriki.", Kakashi said. "The Kyuubi was sealed in him."

Chiyo-baasama looked at Kakashi in shock.

"Indeed, to Naruto, he's not doing this for the Sand.", Kakashi informed. "... But he is a Jinchuuriki just like Gaara-kun. More than anyone in the Sand, Naruto has understood his feelings. The kind of treatment a Jinchuuriki receives... Since no matter the village, there's no difference. That's why he won't let himself let Gaara go. Konoha and the Sand, to him, that doesn't matter."

I continued to look forward, but I took in all of what Kakashi said.

"To Naruto...", he continued. "Gaara-kun is... a companion who knows the same pain as him. Naruto's dream to become Hokage... When he heard Gaara had become Kazekage, he seemed fairly disappointed in himself.... But, on the other hand, Naruto was also congratulatory and gave his own blessing from the depths of his heart. Naruto has a mysterious power... Even without saying much, he can become friends with anyone."

"..... I've lived long...", Chiyo-baasama spoke next. "And seen many things. I've learned some of the way of the world itself. When I learned alliances with other countries were just in name... I worked out a method to protect the Sand."

I looked at Chiyo-baasama. "What method...?", I asked quietly.

"... I was the one...", she started. "Who used the jutsu and sealed Shukaku into Gaara."

I stared wide-eyed at Chiyo-baasama.

"I did it to protect the village, but the result was that it caused hardship for the village... and without trusting the alliances, a village we avoided... is currently trying to save us. What I did... was possibly entirely mistaken... furthermore, I've gotten senile, to the point where I gave up easily..."

She stayed quiet for a moment. "Kakashi......... Youth... is something that holds such possibilities... I'm envious..."

"Hey hey, you've still got a way to go from here. And you're young enough aren't you?", Kakashi joked.

Chiyo-baasama laughed.

"You actually don't look old at all.", I added, grinning.

Kakashi saw my grin. Then, he said, "Merodi... besides our earlier encounter... Have I met you anytime ago?"

"... Not that I remember.", I said, still grinning. "We've got the confused sensei, and the beautiful young lady. I'm nothing but a punk."

"Well then, maybe a senile fool like me still has some ability.", Chiyo-baasama said.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

We were nearly there at the base.

"That's it over there.", I directed. I had caught up with Naruto and Sakura, and now lead the group. "There's your back up team. And there's Mini-me."

We walked up to them. Tenten said, "How do we do that?"

"That's a _Five-Seal_ barrier.", Kakashi told them as we walked toward them.

They all turned to look at us and smiled. "You're late, Kakashi."

"Eh, well, _they_ ran into a bit of trouble on the way.", I said.

"You're Merodi? The bigger version of this guy?", Neji wondered, pointing at Mini-me.

"That's right.", I said. "Bye Mini-me."

"I'll be back again when you call me forth.", Mini-me said disappearing with a _poof!_

"NARUTO-KUN! SAKURA-SAN!", Lee exclaimed.

"YO!", Naruto said, his Kyuubi chakra leaking.

Chiyo-baasama mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what she said.

"Naruto.", Neji muttered.

"Everyone, you were one step ahead of us, weren't you?", Sakura smiled.

"Who's the old lady?"

"An advisor from the sand!"

I grinned again. "Enough with the happy reunion! We met up, now, we have to find a way into this barrier."

—**Hey guys! I'm sorry if you were annoyed with the switching and swapping of povs, but, it's because we kind of wanna get everyone in since we're back on the main storyline of Naruto. It'll be back to Kyra's little world after things happen. Enjoy, and please review!!!**


	20. Chapter 19 The Fight Begins

**Chapter 19**

The Fight Begins

I looked at Gaara's body in horror. There was no life in him at all. It was so terrible. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Sasori and Deidara, deal with the ones outside.", their leader commanded. "Capture the Jinchuuriki alive. The rest of you, scatter."

"Itachi, what kind of bastard is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?", Sasori asked. I winced at his words.

Itachi didn't speak. Their leader did however, and said, "Tell him. Now."

He hesitated. "At the very start, he'll be the one to shout loudly and rush at you."

"Huh? What the Hell?", Sasori cursed.

"That's all? You have nothing more specific, hm?", Deidara wondered.

Itachi's hologram just disappeared, and Sasori growled.

"I'll be waiting for contact.", their leader said, and there was a huge dust cloud.

The summoning thing disappeared, and Deidara and Sasori jumped down. I walked up to them and glared at them, the tears shining on my cheeks. I crossed my arms and just glared at them.

"... What?!", Sasori groaned.

"**THIS** IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU EXTRACT THE BIJUU FROM THE JINCHUURIKI HOST???!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT THEY'D DIE WHEN YOU DID SO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!", I shouted at them.

"Whoa, Kyra, you're crying...", Deidara said, taking a step toward me.

I stepped away from him, and turned my back to them. "Why... Why didn't you tell me this earlier...? I deserve to know these things...", I said quietly.

"... Just forget about it, hm... We did what we had to do, hm...", Deidara mumbled.

"YEAH???!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DO THIS TO ALL THE OTHER JINCHUURIKI HOSTS???!!! YOU'LL BE TAKING THE LIVES OF 9 PEOPLE, AND POSSIBLY ESTIMATING TO 20-30 MORE IF THEY HAD PEOPLE GUARDING THEM???!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS WILL GET???", I shouted.

They were quiet.

**Merodi's pov**

We all gazed up at the huge boulder that blocked our way.

"Well, I think I'll just disappear since I'll just be in the way if I stay, I wouldn't really be any help.", barked Pakkun.

"Pakkun, good work.", Kakashi said. Then Pakkun went _poof!_ In a small cloud of dust.

"Right! First off, this barrier, eh Kakashi?", Gai said. "How do we take it out?"

"This particular _Five Seal Barrier_ is created by tokens with _Kin_ written on them placed in 5 places in the vicinity.", Kakashi explained.

"Ah! I've heard of it.", I said. "The _Kin _token we are looking at right now is one of the tokens that must be removed. The other tokens are in four other places. To remove the barrier, all of them must be detached simultaneously."

"So, where are they? The other four?", said Naruto.

"Neji-kun.", Kakashi said.

"Understood.", Neji spoke. Then he made a hand sign and activated his Byakuugan. It took a minute or so until he responded. "Found them. On top of a rock about 500 meters northeast of here... On the trunk of a tree, on a river bank 350 meters southeast... On a wall of rock about 650 meters northwest... Inside a grove about 800 meters southwest..."

"Right! If it's that range, we'll use these radios.", Gai offered holding up some radios from his bag. While we're taking Neji's directions, we can keep in communication, and we'll find the locations of the tokens!"

Gai handed out the radios to Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Kakashi. They attached the radios on their necks, and Lee and Gai tied their headbands on their head(where they usually would be).

"Radio placement, okay!", Tenten said.

"Speed-wise, my team is faster.", Gai said, giving a thumbs up. "The frequency is 174, wait for our message."

"It's up to you...", Kakashi muttered.

"TEAM GAI! LETS GO WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH! SCATTER!!!"

After a few minutes, Kakashi said, "We'll break in with a button-hook entry." He grabbed the token and peeled it off yelling, "SAKURA!!!"

"OKAY!!!", Sakura shouted.

Kakashi quickly jumped off the boulder, while it crumbled as Sakura threw her fist into it. The boulder was smashed and it was out of our way. Kakashi signaled us into the cave. When we jumped in, man, we were surprised. There in front of us were 2 Akatsuki members. There was one big one, and one sitting on Gaara's lifeless corpse with a big clay bird beside the blonde..... girl? No, guy. Behind them sat someone else. The face was hidden, but this person wasn't wearing a cloak.

"Well then... Which of you is the Jinchuuriki I wonder, hm...?", the blonde spoke.

I glanced at Naruto. He was just looking at them angrily. Soon, his eyes turned red, his canine teeth grew, and the whisker things on his face grew more... I dunno how to say it, wide and... Never mind...

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL SMASH YOU INTO PIECES!", Naruto roared.

"That one...", said the big one with a gruff voice.

"Well, seems like it, yeah...", the blonde smiled.

**My pov**

I sat behind Deidara, my back too them.

Then I heard Naruto yell, "GAARA! WHAT'RE YOU DOING SLEEPING THERE LAZILY???!!! STAND THE HELL UP!!!" My heart twisted. "HEY GAARA, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME???!!!"

"Naruto stop...", said that melodious voice. "... He's... dead..."

I turned around, and saw everyone, Naruto, Kakashi, the beautiful black haired guy, Sakura, and someone else.

Naruto's red Kyuubi eyes were staring at me. "Kyra... KYRA???!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE???!!! DID THEY TAKE YOU???!!!"

The black haired boy looked at me. "Kyra?! Are you---"

"You know our Kyra, hm? She's been having a great time with us, yeah...", Deidara grinned.

I stared at Deidara in horror. Was he trying to start something???!!!

There was a sudden wave of chakra, that wasn't coming from Naruto because I could some how already feel his. The black haired boy's chakra was exploding from him. His icy blue eyes were as cold at a glaciers if you were to look directly at them. His hair looked like it was blowing because of the chakra surrounding him. It was overwhelming.

"Give them back...", Naruto and the boy muttered.

"GIVE THEM BACK, OR I'LL FUCK YOU UP YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!", Naruto and the boy screamed simultaneously, dashing towards them, their chakra shooting outwards.

Kakashi was in front of them in a flash, and they stopped abruptly.

"Calm down, both of you... If you go rushing in there without thinking they'll kill you...", he told them.

The black haired boy glared at Deidara and Sasori, then gave me a look full of confusion. I didn't understand. I was also confused, and scared at the same time.

"I'll look after this one.", Deidara said. "It seems like that Jinchuuriki and that boy want to take back this one and our precious Kyra. This'll probably make you angry, but... I'll handle that Jinchuuriki, hm..."

"The assignment is one person to one beast... Don't push it Deidara.", Sasori mumbled.

I looked at both of them and asked,"What's going to happen?" They ignored me.

"If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration, his sentiments are dulled... It's said that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is considerably strong, hm.", Deidara told Sasori.

"What? You call those explosions fine art?", Sasori argued. "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future... eternal beauty."

"They involve the same skilled labor, I respect you, but... Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion.", Deidara disputed back.

"You guys have no idea what fine art is.", I couldn't help but state my opinion since I always did this when they fought. "Fine art is drawings. Things that are 2D, but totally looking as if it were to jump off the paper..."

"... Stop playing around bastards.", Naruto cursed. I knew he wasn't talking about me...

He grabbed a scroll from his bag, and summoned a giant shuriken. He threw it at us, and I screamed cause it almost hit me. However, Sasori's puppet's tail thing blocked it like it was nothing. The shuriken hit the ground.

"Kyra, I understand you, but, Deidara, you're a little shit. Are you trying to piss me off?", Sasori questioned.

"Well then... I was right when I said it'd probably make you angry, yeah?!", Deidara said.

"Um... guys...", I mumbled.

"My fine art is explosions.", Deidara stated. He stood up and his clay bird picked up Gaara's corpse. "Completely different from your little puppet show, yeah!"

Sasori's tail thing went after Deidara, and missed just barely, and I was being carried by Deidara. Deidara jumped up onto his clay bird.

"Eh? What am I gonna do?", I asked.

"You're coming with me Kyra, hm.", Deidara told me.

"Oh... I kind of wanna stay with Sasori...", I muttered.

Deidara stared at me and was quiet. Then he smiled. "Fine, but for a price, yeah."

"... What's the price?", I asked.

Deidara grabbed me, and placed my lips against his.

"Good luck my angel.", he said quietly after the kiss, and pushed me off the clay bird.

Sasori's tail thing caught me, and placed me on the ground.

"See ya.", Deidara smirked. He flew off with his bird, and Naruto followed him.

"WAIT THE HELL UP!", Naruto growled.

"Naruto and I will handle the one outside. Sakura, Merodi, and Chiyo, take care of this one.... but until team Gai comes back, try not to overdo it.", Kakashi informed. Now, I knew the black haired boy's name was Merodi...

"GOT IT!", Sakura and Merodi said.

And Kakashi was gone. Sasori looked down, then glared at Sakura, the Chiyo lady, and Merodi. I stared at Merodi for a while, then... I walked toward him.

"Kyra...?", Sasori whispered to me.

"... Allow me to take care of him.", I said. "I'll be fine."

Sasori said nothing. Merodi walked toward me, and was gone. I flinched, and was suddenly lifted again. We were away from Sasori, Sakura, and Chiyo-baasama(I decided to use that name).

We were outside, in the forest. Merodi put me down, and turned to me. He glared at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Talk to me Kyra."


	21. Chapter 20 Q&ASasori's Puppets

**Chapter 20**

Q&A+Sasori's Puppets

"You're name... It is Merodi right?", I asked.

"Chiame Yoru Enbu Merodi-Mikadzuki, but everyone calls me Merodi.", he responded.

"Okay. Now, I have a few questions to ask you and you will answer them truthfully without hesitating.", I told him firmly.

Merodi shrugged and nodded. "If that's what you wish."

"... Who are you exactly? Where are you from?", I started.

"That's easy. I'm Chiame Yoru Enbu Merodi-Mikadzuki of the Village Hidden in the Moon. I work with the violin as you have noticed.", he answered.

"Hm... What are you after?", I said.

"I'm after the person who owns the key to my lock.", he said holding out the lock he showed me when we last met.

"..... Do... You do know who has the lock?"

"Yes I do. Kyra..."

"Yeah?"

"You have it."

I grabbed the key on my necklace, and took a step backward. "... How come... last time I talked with you... you didn't say that I was the one with the key Merodi...? Also, how do you know me...?"

"Kyra... you and me have known each other for... a long time. I know you don't remember. That's why I tried to bring your memory back by kissing you. That didn't work. I think when I unlock my lock with your key, you'll remember everything. Kyra, I've waited so long to see you again.", he said.

_This key... Merodi has known me for a long time. I don't recall knowing him at any point of my life except for now... How does he know me? Maybe he's a stalker? Merodi doesn't seem like the type to stalk me... Who is Merodi? _I mulled over things. We stayed quiet for a little while, but Merodi was patient and waited for me to speak.

"Merodi... I'm sorry.", I whispered.

He had a confused look on his face. "Kyra... what do you mean?"

I bit my lip, and ran at him, punching him full force. He hit a tree, and I grabbed the lock from him.

"KYRA?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING???", he shouted.

"I'm going to find out what my past is. I'll do it."

"Kyra! Don't do it, you don't know the proper---"

It was too late, for I refused to listen to him. I shoved my key into the lock, and there was an explosion of chakra from the lock. What was this?

I turned to Merodi. "I have one last question. Merodi... did you love me?"

Before he could answer, everything went black...

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I opened my eyes. I looked around, and I saw Merodi's body lying on a tree. He was bruised and bloody, but something told me I didn't need to help him. He had the lock in his hand, and my key was still on my necklace. I took a step toward him.

"... Ky... ra...", Merodi mumbled weakly.

"Merodi!", I ran to him.

I know I punched him and took the lock from him, but, how did this happen? What happened while I blanked out?

"Dun worry... about me Kyra... Sa... Sasori...", Merodi put his hand on my forehead, and everything disappeared into dust.

The scenery changed into the cave in which we once were. Merodi mentioned Sasori. Is something going to happen to Sasori? I saw Sakura, Chiyo-baasama, and Sasori farther into the cave.

"SAKURA, NOW!", I heard Chiyo-baasama shout. "STRIKE IT DOWN!!!"

"YES!!!", Sakura shouted in reply.

She punched down on Sasori... Sasori's puppet, and the puppet was smashed into pieces. Sasori fled from his puppet, which caught Sakura off guard for a quick second.

"I should have expected no less... from my own granny.", Sasori said. "No wonder even the kid... could dodge my attack. The witch who can read my moves was... steering her with the threads of chakra." —Um, ouch— "And moreover... you took control of Hiruko's tail while you were at it. I noticed only when the tail stalled on me. You did it when you threw those kunai knives. The thread was tied to the knife that struck the tail."

"Very good.", Chiyo-baasama told him. "I used the tiniest amount of chakra to keep it invisible. But you figured it out."

That was when I noticed there was a cloth over Sasori. How unobservant of me...

"But of course.", Sasori said grabbing the cloth covering himself. "Remember who taught me how to play with puppets? Who drilled the talent into me? It was you."

"Indeed... but anyway... playtime is over.", Chiyo-baasama warned.

Sasori pulled of the cloth, and said, "So... you still think this'll be easy? Granny Chiyo?"

Sakura and Chiyo-baasama stared at him, eyes wide. Why were they so shocked, I don't know.

"Chiyo-baasama? This is... Sasori?", Sakura asked.

Sasori took out a scroll, and held it out. "Let me show you my favorite. You know, this one was hard to finish. But that's what makes me so fond of him."

The scroll went _poof!_ with a small dust cloud, and what stood in front of him was the Third Kazekage.

_He used that puppet when he and Deidara were fighting that one time!!!_ I thought. (recall back to chapter 2 if you want)

"No... That's not...", Chiyo-baasama choked.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!", Sakura questioned.

"That's.. the Third Kazekage...", she replied.

"Heh... Shall we begin?", Sasori smiled.

I watched from my hiding place behind some stones. Sasori seemed so evil and vile. This wasn't the Sasori that I knew.

"The Third Kazekage...? You mean...", Sakura mumbled.

"... It was more than ten years ago... the Third Kazekage vanished suddenly.", Chiyo-baasama glared at Sasori. "Sasori... So it was you!!!"

"Hmph... A retired witch, already one foot in the grave... Yet still you trouble yourself."

"Retired, yes. One foot in the grave, maybe. But that doesn't prevent my getting around. There are just too many things left undone.", Chiyo-baasama said, getting into position while Sasori did so as well. "My grandson, degrading himself... becoming a criminal... well, that's one thing. But betraying the village? Participating in the deaths of 3 Kazekage?!"

Sakura glanced behind herself. "Three of them?"

"It was Orochimaru who actually killed Gaara's father, the fourth Kazekage. But Sasori was the complicit from the start. And now Gaara... and the Third Kazekage...", Chiyo-baasama explained.

"I wasn't involved with the fourth. That was one of my agents.", Sasori informed them. "But yeah, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki go was back... we've done some work together."

"You...", Sakura growled, glaring at him. "You worked with... Orochimaru."

"Hm... it's time to finish here.", Sasori said lazily.

He made the Third Kazekage go straight toward them, and Chiyo-baasama pulled Sakura back. However, Sasori had the Third Kazekage have blades come from his arm. They nearly sliced into Sakura. Chiyo-baasama saved Sakura by using Hiruko's tail to block the attack. Hiruko's tail broke apart.

"Pretty good, Granny Chiyo.", Sasori said.

He moved his hands, and the Third Kazekage's arm... kind of opened up or something. There was writing on the panel things from the puppet's arm, and a bunch of puppet arms came of of it.

"HERE GOES!!!", Sasori shouted.

The puppet arms when directly toward Sakura, crashing onto her. Chiyo-baasama still managed to keep Sakura out of harm's way. She directed Sakura's body out of the arms.

"Okay then...", Sasori said moving his fingers again.

A purple smoke cloud came from one of the arms. Poison gas.

"SAKURA! HOLD YOUR BREATH!", Chiyo-baasama yelled.

I couldn't see Sakura at all, but I knew she was in the poison cloud, holding her breath. Sasori made the puppet shoot kunais with ropes tied to them at Sakura. I bet they tied around her.

"SAKURA! HANG IN THERE!!!", Chiyo-baasama told Sakura as she ran toward the poison smoke cloud.

There was a sudden explosion from the poison cloud, and the poison cleared. Sakura must've set off a paper bomb or something. She flew out and Chiyo-baasama caught her.

"... Oh well.", Sasori sighed.

"You...", Sakura grumbled glaring at Sasori again. "I WILL GET YOU!!! YOU CAN BLOW MY LIMBS OFF! YOU CAN POISON ME UNTIL I CAN'T MOVE AND I'LL STILL GET YOU!!! NO MATTER WHAT YOU PULL! NO MATTER WHAT YOU'VE GOT! I'LL DRAG YOU TO THE EDGE OF DEATH AND MAKE YOU SCREAM ALL ABOUT OROCHIMARU! SO BE---"

Then, a whole bunch of kunais we shot at Sakura. Interrupting her brave little speech. I thought I was annoying. Sasori would die before even thinking of screaming about that molester Orochimaru.

"When a woman is talking... a man does well to listen quietly.", Chiyo-baasama said.

There were 2 puppets in front of Sakura and her. They deflected to kunais.

"Oh... those...", Sasori muttered.

"That's right. The very first puppets you created.", Chiyo-baasama said. "The mother and the father."

—**As you can obviously tell, I'm just going by the manga. I wanna get to my own parts, but this fight is very very very important!!! Really, how do you think Kyra will react now that she's found out that Sasori made his own parents into puppets???!!! For those of you that read the whole fight about this stuff, what will happen to Sasori? Will I change it, or will it just go as it did in the manga? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE CHAPTER!!! Press the little green button ^_^**


	22. Chapter 21 Mind Reading

**Chapter 21**

Mind Reading

_WHAT???!!! SASORI MADE HIS OWN PARENTS INTO PUPPETS???!!!_ I exclaimed to myself.

"What is it you plan to do with those things?", Sasori wondered. "They're puppets I created. I know all of their secrets. This is pointless..."

I watched them quietly. It was kind of hard to stay quiet when you're panicking. Then Chiyo-baasama had the puppets move. They touched hands, then their hands pulled apart. They were connected with wires. They shot out toward the Third Kazekage cutting apart it's arms that were still to the ground. They attacked with an array of weapons and all. Sasori and Chiyo-baasama made movements with their fingers and arms. Like they were actually dodging each others' moves and attacks.

"A-amazing...", Sakura said.

Then they pulled back their puppets.

"This certainly has become awkward... Shall I get serious then?", Sasori asked.

The Third Kazakage's mouth opened, and dark... sand? Well... it came out of his mouth.

"So, that puppet uses the Sandaime's jutsu...", Chiyo-baasama muttered.

"It's been a while, eh?", Sasori smiled. "Since this is the jutsu that made people see the Sandaime Kazekage as the strongest of them all. So I'm really gonna kill you now."

"What... is it?", Sakura wondered.

"The most feared weapon in the Sand...", Chiyo-baasama started. "The Iron Sand. Based on a previous Shukaku's Host's jutsu, Sandaime created this himself. It can be changed into any form and weapons to suit the situation can be created. Sandaime Kazekage was born with an ability to change chakra into magnetic force."

"... What does that mean?", Sakura asked. "Isn't that just a puppet? Why would an inanimate puppet have chakra...?"

"No... It's a _Human Puppet_ created originally from a living body... Thus, it's made to contain the chakra from it's previous life.", Chiyo-baasama answered. "No-one but Sasori can create a _Human Puppet_. And in that way he can use its jutsu from when it was previously alive. That is the greatest advantage of a _Human Puppet._"

"That's not all...", Sasori grinned. "That's why it's my favorite from my collection."

They were quiet for a second, then Chiyo-baasama said, "Sakura... Now you must leave here! I will handle it alone from here."

"WHAT?!", Sakura exclaimed.

"This is far beyond what I had thought. Now that that's come out, you can't do anything!", Chiyo-baasama said.

I glanced over at Sasori and he had gotten into a battle stance.

"Too slow...", he said. _SATETSU SHIGURE! (Iron Sand Drizzle)_

_ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???!!! I just read Sasori's mind... How...?_ I touched my necklace, still looking at them. _What just happened...?_

The sand bullets fired at Sakura, but she was grabbed by Sasori's mother... There was a huge dust cloud around that area. When the dust cleared, Sasori's father was there.

"You've been changing them, I see...", Sasori said. "Even a chakra shield... You've upgraded them since I played with them, it seems."

I frowned. _Sasori started out deadly with an intent to kill. As I got to know him, he seemed more gentle. I wonder..._ _what was Sasori's past like? What was he like before I got to know him? I don't know anything about him..._

"Hehe... That jutsu is unblock-able. You know well that you have to avoid it. But you were just concerned with getting the little girl away, eh?", Sasori spoke. "I've worked the Iron Sand through all of that puppet's body. As long as I have Sandaime's magnetic force... it's useless."

"Sasori...", I whispered.

"Well, now I'll aim for both of you at the same time.", Sasori concluded. "And so I'm sure I've killed you... I'll make it into a truly lethal shape."

The black sand floated about.

"WITH ONE PUPPET, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BOTH BE BLOCKED! NOW WHAT OLD WOMAN?!", Sasori shouted. _Hehe... Well then... Which of you will die?_

I blinked and shook my head. I read his mind again. How am I able to do that?

Sasori moved his hand and the Third Kazekage threw off a part of the cloak on him, and shot something at them. Don't ask me what, it went too fast for me to see. It hit both of the. There was a big explosion from the hit. I stood up slightly. Then sat back down on my knees. The dust cleared again, and Chiyo-baasama had deflected the attack that Sasori shot at her. Sasori's eyes widened at that. Sakura was there, protected by Sasori's mother.

"Your own arm...", Sasori mumbled. "You've rigged your own body. We puppeteers... we definitely think along the same lines." Sasori then smiled.

"Yes... that may be so.", Chiyo-baasama said, squeezing her arm.

"The Iron Sand has made it's way through, so it's finished.", Sasori sneered. "Plus, your puppets are useless. What now? ….......... A puppeteer without a puppet is just a regular person, eh?"

More sand came from the Third Kazekage.

"Even for someone like me... the situation seems hopeless... Sakura... You must get away!", Chiyo-baasama turned to look at Sakura.

I looked at Sakura. With every second, her face got serious. She moved her hands together. She clenched her teeth together.

"Chiyo-sama...", she said. "Please use me!"

She walked in front of Chiyo-baasama. Her face burning with fear, courage, and an intent to kill. It was scary. It's all so amazing at how much Sakura grew up. She used to be so useless in the earlier manga. She really has been working at it.

"I am only one-armed now... I cannot support you as much as before!", Chiyo-baasama warned.

"That's fine! I may not have amazing weapons in me like a puppet, but...", Sakura said. "But what I do have is my master's contempt for losing!"

"Sandaime's ability is magnetic force! So iron steel and weapons are ineffective.", Chiyo-baasama informed.

"Perfect!", Sakura smiled, punching one of her palms. "What I also got from my master were unarmed combat skills!"

"This again...? Useless.", Sasori told them.

Sakura ran toward Sasori and Sasori had the Third Kazekage go towards her. The sand the Third Kazekage produced smashed into the floor and made a big explosion. The ground was cracked and detached from the the original earth. Above Sakura was a huge... cube, eh? Of sand. It dropped, but Sakura moved out of the way. Then she ran up to the sand cube thing and gave it a good punch. I changed my position. I was almost smashed my a rock. Not the greatest idea.

_This girl..._ Sasori thought.

_… This is unreal... I can read Sasori's thoughts, and Sakura is just amazing..._ I perked my lips.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!", Sakura shouted.

The base then crumbled. Sakura's monstrous strength affected the base when she punched that thing.

"And you call yourself a girl with that unnatural strength.", Sasori joked slightly.

Sasori had the 2 sand things he made put together, and I looked up.

_SATETSU KAIHOU(Iron Sand World Model)!!!_

Weird branch things grew from the 2 sand objects. Then they grew out to the ground making a big mess of everything.

"SAKURA!", Chiyo-baasama yelled. "Sakura, are you alright?"

I could barely see anything. I stood up, and decided to wonder around to see what was going on. I caught a glimpse of Sakura. She was cut up, and blood was spilling from each cut.

"She got a---!", I heard Chiyo-baasama say.

"Well, I did say... _That's not all._", Sasori smiled.

"Of course you put poison in the Iron Sand!!!", Chiyo-baasama exclaimed.

Sakura fell to the ground.

"Heh... The poison's taking effect. The body instantly becomes numb and immobile. If left alone, she has 3 days, but... THAT'S NOT WHAT I PLAN TO DO!", Sasori told them having the Third Kazekage move.

He got out a blade, and went toward Sakura.

_SASORI, DON'T! DON'T KILL HER!_ I knew he couldn't hear me, but I didn't wanna shout that out either.

However, Sakura got up quickly, and punched the Third Kazekage. He broke to pieces, and Sakura went over to help Chiyo-baasama. The sand fell.

"YEEK!", I squeaked. Sasori grabbed me out of the way.

"Kyra! How long have you been here?", he questioned.

"I've been here for a while Sasori... I just didn't wanna get in the way so I didn't say anything.", I retorted. "Sasori..."

"Yeah?", he said.

"I can read your mind... Only sometimes, but I can read your mind."

He stared at me quietly. "That's... weird..."

"Sasori. There's something wrong with me. I'm not a normal girl like I thought. I know I'm not. There's something about me... I just don't know... and... Merodi... I did something to him, and he transported me here.", I told him.

"... We'll share this with Deidara later. Right now, we've gotta work on this fight."


	23. Chapter 22 I'll Show you True Power

**Chapter 22**

I'll Show you True Power

We looked over at Sakura and Chiyo-baasama. Sakura stood up, and she looked at me. I knew that she was probably thinking that she has to save me. Save me so that Merodi and Naruto would know I was safe. She saw how they reacted when they saw me here. Of course she would want to get me. I don't think I wanna go to them, but Naruto and Merodi would continue pursuing me. I looked at Sasori next. He seemed troubled. Probably didn't think that she would be able to move.

"Sasori... She must have used an antidote...", I whispered to him.

He seemed to ignore me. Then, _Kyra has a point. She must have used an antidote... How??? That's not possible. I didn't poison any of them, and I don't think they would be able to make one right now. This is all too impossible! … Even so... When mixing an antidote, not even a hairline mistake is allowed... Even I who made the poison would need a detailed recipe of the mixture proportions... But Grandma... No..._

I looked away from Sasori. It was amazing. I was able to read his mind!

"This brat's a medical ninja, too...", Sasori mumbled.

Sakura and Chiyo-baasama stood up straight.

"Let's go Sakura...", Chiyo-baasama said.

"Okay.", Sakura agreed.

Sasori grabbed his cloak and unbuttoned it.

_Hmph... I'll acknowledge that you're a brat to be reckoned with..._ Sasori thought, slipping off his cloak. I turned away from him blushing. I still heard his thoughts. _That you took out the Sandaime Kazekage... At this point using another "Human Puppet" would be useless... _

"Since the trouble I had getting into the Akatsuki...", Sasori said, dropping his cloak. "I wonder when it was..."

"What... What is...?!", Sakura panicked.

"Since he was separated from me, he has not aged... He is just like long ago...", Chiyo-baasama spoke.

"It's been a long time..... since I've used myself.", Sasori said darkly.

_Sasori..._ I thought. _Be very careful..._

Sasori, took a hold of me in his arms.

"YEEK! SASORI, WHAT'RE YOU---???", I squealed.

"HEY, PUT HER DOWN!", Sakura yelled.

Sasori payed no mind to them, and carried me off. He put me up high, where I could see their fight, but I was out of danger.

"Kyra, stay out of trouble, this'll be over soon.", he mumbled kissing my head.

He jumped back down, and I looked over the edge. When he got down, he had flamethrowers on his hands! TOTALLY AWESOME u … Sorry. He shot fire at them.

"What's wrong?", I heard him say.

On his back, where there were scrolls, the scroll on the top burned away. He bent down, and shot a spear at them. Crazy! It went toward Sakura and cut her side. It hit the rock behind her. Then Sasori jumped up toward Chiyo-baasama.

"DIE!", Sasori shouted.

He ran to Chiyo-baasama, and Sakura grabbed his wire thing hanging onto his spear. She pulled it, but nothing really happened. I looked around, and found a place where I could get down lower to see things more clearly. Sasori wasn't bothered by Sakura at all, and he was about the slash Chiyo-baasama. However, I noticed, since I was closer now, Sakura had pulled out all of the wire on Sasori's spear. Sasori looked back at her glaring.

"SHAAANNAROOOOO!!!!!!!!!", Sakura screamed.

She yanked on Sasori's wire thing and punched Sasori with full force. His body flew into pieces.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!", I shouted. "SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura looked up at me and made a face as if I was crazy. Then she turned away from me.

"... We did it... Chiyo-sama, we did it!", she smiled weakly.

"Sakura... you...", Chiyo-baasama hesitated.

Sakura stared at Chiyo-baasama with wide eyes. Behind her, Sasori's body was resembling. His head spun back around to face straight. Ugh, that creeped me out... Chiyo-baasama yanked back her arm with a chakra string probably and reattached her arm.

Chiyo-baasama reached into the her bag and said, "This is a jutsu I forbade myself... I thought I'd never use it again, but it seems that wasn't to be."

She took out a scroll and unraveled it open.

"I'll put an end to this here...", Chiyo-baasama said making a hand sign.

The scroll summoned 10 waaaaaaaaaaay cool puppets.

"Impressive, Grandma.", Sasori complimented. "They say that the strength of a puppeteer is measured by the amount of puppets they use."

"So many... amazing...", Sakura said, gaping at Chiyo-baasama's puppets.

"Chiyo's great technique _Finger by Finger..._ I've heard rumors of it...", spoke Sasori. "It's a mechanism that is said to have taken down an entire castle... **Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shuu**."

"The very first user of Kugutsu no Jutsu, Enzaemon's ten Masterpieces.", Sasori smiled.

He brought out his second scroll on his back and unrolled it. "That is a considerable amount of puppets... but...", he said, opening something on his chest. A whole bunch of chakra exploded outward.

"YEEK!!!", I squeaked.

"With this I took down a country.", Sasori said.

Hundreds??? I dunno! There were so many puppets that Sasori had summoned! He was a true puppeteer! Chiyo-baasama... She might stand a chance. I just don't want anyone dying. I looked down at Sakura and she had a fearful, but at the same time shocked expression, looking up at all of Sasori's puppets. I worked my way to lower grounds.

"How'll I explain this...", Sasori sighed. "How long it took me to take down a little girl and an old hag... That I even had to take out my last trick..." He looked up at them, his eyes giving them the message that he meant killing. "AKA **Higi: Hyakki no Souen**... I will show you this power."

Sakura kept her eyes on Sasori, but ran to Chiyo-baasama's side, probably out of fear. I could tell that Chiyo-baasama and her were talking. I wasn't close enough to hear them at all though. Sakura turned to her smiling. I looked Sasori's way, and he was just smiling. What was he thinking?


	24. Chapter 23 Last Kiss Goodbye my Love

**Chapter 23**

Last Kiss Goodbye my Love

Sasori had all of his puppets go after them. Chiyo-baasama moved her fingers and her puppets sprung into action. Even though I moved to lower grounds, I was still at a considerable height so I couldn't see everything that happened. I did see that one of Chiyo-baasama's puppets threw another one of her puppets at Sasori's puppets. The puppet that was thrown cut threw the weapon that one of Sasori's puppets held. Sasori's army of puppets just went forward, but another one of Chiyo-baasama's puppets attacked, and cut one of Sasori's puppets in half. It was a sight to behold, and that puppet of Chiyo-baasama's had a hair style somewhat like Tenten's hair.

3 of Chiyo-baasama's puppets made a three-man pyramid and attacked with a HUGE!!! whirl wind of some sort. How should I know what it was? It totally decimated all most of the puppets in front of them, but there were way more of Sasori's puppets coming from above. I glanced over to see how Sakura was doing. She was destroying them one by one, but punching in their skulls... puppet skulls... hehe... She was about the be attacked by one of Sasori's puppets but then another one of Chiyo-baasama's puppets blocked her.

Then, Chiyo-baasama was cut by another of Sasori's puppets. She pulled up one of her puppets and destroyed that puppet.

"CHIYO-SAMA!", Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, go for Sasori... I will handle the rest.", Chiyo-baasama reassured her.

"OKAY!", Sakura said.

"USE THAT!", Chiyo-baasama shouted.

Sakura jumped above several blades that went for her and Sakura grabbed an orb thing Chiyo-baasama had told her to get. Sakura jumped around, toward Sasori. Her face was serious. Then, she threw it, full force, at Sasori. The orb thing changed into a puppet head or something that looked like a cat, and it's mouth opened with an array of teeth showing. It went right to Sasori.

In the blink of an eye, Sasori was pinned. That thing had caught him.

_Sasori! Don't die! Whatever you do! Don't die!!!_ I thought, about to shout to him.

"We did it...", Sakura breathed.

"You cannot move... it is over... Sasori...", Chiyo-baasama said. "That sealing jutsu completely suppresses all chakra... You can't even use a chakra thread..."

Chiyo-baasama fell to the ground.

"CHIYO-SAMA!!!", Sakura yelled, running to her. "HURRY, TAK E THE ANTIDOTE!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasori appear behind Chiyo-baasama. He must have transferred bodies before he was hit. He was under a cloak. I was even shocked. He pulled out a sword, Sakura running toward Chiyo-baasama, Chiyo-baasama just sat there, paralyzed by the poison. I climbed down as fast as I could. There had to be something I could do. I didn't want anyone dying. Then, there was just blood splattering. I covered my mouth, I was shaking madly.

_No way..._ I thought.

Sasori had shoved the sword into Sakura. She saved Chiyo-baasama... I could see Sasori's face. He was shocked too.

"Sakura!", Chiyo-baasama said. She winced though.

Sakura turned to Chiyo-baasama. "Hurry... take the antidote... Chiyo-sama..."

"Heh... Worrying about others even with an injury like this? What a girl.", Sasori said.

He pushed the sword further. Sakura coughed, and I fell to my knees. He was going too far. Sakura looked up at him, glaring. She was really really strong... Then, again, I heard Sasori's thoughts.

_She... While the sword's still in her she's stopping the bleeding and healing herself... what a skillful one._ Sasori thought, sliding out his sword? I couldn't really see. "It seems the poison is having its effect... This blade is also, of course, a poisoned blade.", Sasori told them.

I saw Chiyo-baasama get up, the antidote in hand. She clicked it open, and put it on Sakura's leg, most likely curing her of the poison.

"Her...", Sasori said.

"... W... Why?!", Sakura asked.

Chiyo-baasama didn't speak, and fell slowly. Sasori froze, not moving. Sakura squeezed the sword.

"Not so fast...", Sakura said. She looked at Chiyo-baasama who attempted to stand up. "CHIYO-SAMA!"

Sasori released his arm at the shoulder, and there was another blade there, he took a step back. Then, he went toward Chiyo-baasama. Chiyo-baasama moved her hands, and Sasori stopped in place. Blood...

Standing on either side of Sasori was his parents. They had pierced his life scroll. He stared down in horror at it. My heart stopped. I was unable to move.

"In the end you were careless... Sasori...", Chiyo-baasama said. "Now you cannot move... I am certain... It doesn't matter whether you have a puppet body... A part of your real body is still needed to control chakra. That's your weak point... And... from that skinned body of yours, just the left part of your chest was left intact..."

I covered my mouth. I was shaking so badly. I wanted to move but couldn't.

"A puppet body, after all, is just a regular puppet... Your real body is that chest part that uses chakra...", Chiyo-baasama pointed out.

Sakura fell, the sword still in her.

"Sakura!", Chiyo-baasama yelled.

She healed Sakura, pulling out the sword. Sakura winced.

"Hold on... Just a little more...", Chiyo-baasama reassured her, throwing the sword aside.

"It's pointless... I hit a vital spot.", Sasori told her. "Even without poison, she'll be dead soon enough. There's too much blood loss. Since you're a medical ninja too... I aimed for somewhere that can't be treated easily."

"Hm... I already stopped emergency medical treatment.", Chiyo-baasama said to Sasori. "What I am doing now is not medical jutsu..."

Sasori stared at her with confusion.

"I am giving my own life energy...", Chiyo-baasama said. "A Tensei ninjutsu. In the beginning it was for you... I alone spent many years working out this jutsu for you...."

I was confused, and I stood up, and slowly walked toward them.

"With this jutsu, I can even give life to a puppet...", Chiyo-baasama informed. "In exchange for using up the user's life... But... Now, it is already a dream that cannot be realized..."

"... Pathetic...", Sasori muttered. "Pathetic... When did you start getting senile, Grandma?"

Sakura woke up slightly. Then Sakura got up, shaking.

"Sakura, are you alright?", Chiyo-baasama asked.

"Yes.", Sakura responded. "It's you... Chiyo-sama."

"Hm? That's odd... From that Tensei ninjutsu...", Sasori spoke. "Doesn't the jutsu user die from giving up their life to a dead person?"

"Sakura received a fatal wound, but...", Chiyo-baasama said. "She didn't die. So I... also came to this level..."

"Well... That's a pity.", Sasori smiled weakly.

Then, Sakura went up to him quickly and punched him.

"Give it up... This body feels no pain. If all you do is hit me, your fist is all that will hurt.", Sasori told her. "Women like to do... useless things... don't they? Even connected by blood ties as we are, I won't feel a thing if Grandma here dies. My heart... is just like this body. Of all the hundreds and thousands I've killed so far... She just another one of them. It's that simple."

Sakura clenched her fist. "WHAT DO YOU---"

"Except for one person, who is definitely not one of those people.", Sasori interrupted her.

"...? What do you... Who do you mean?", Sakura asked.

"... Kyra...", he whispered.

Sakura turned to me, and I ran over to Sasori like there wasn't anyone around. I shoved Sakura out of the way.

"LEAVE!!!", I screamed at them.

"Kyra...", Sakura muttered.

"I. Said. To. **Leave**.", I told her.

Sakura and Chiyo-baasama left quietly. When I was sure they were gone, I shoved Sasori's parents from him, and reattached Sasori's arms.

"Sasori... You can't leave me... Please... Stay alive...", I cried. I immediately started to cry.

Sasori touched my chin with his hand. "Kyra... ugh... You know it's over for me... Just forget about it..."

"No... No, no, no, no, NO!", I shouted. "SASORI, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!"

Sasori breathed heavily. I continued to cry. I closed my eyes, and I didn't look at him. I couldn't bare to see his face. Then, I opened my eyes, and looked at him. His face was sad, and in pain. I knew that he didn't want to leave me either.

"Kyra... I want you to tell... erg... Deidara... to take good care of you... And that, I'll miss him... He was the greatest partner I ever had. You and him made my time here good...", Sasori told me.

I held his hand, and started crying more. "S-S-S-Sasori... Is... that all.... you have to say...?"

"No...", Sasori said.

He lifted my head to looked at him, and he placed his lips on mine, and kissed me. I put my hands behind his head, and kissed him back. Then he lifted his head from mine. I didn't want the kiss to end, but it did.

"This is the last kiss goodbye my love...", Sasori whispered in my ear.


	25. Chapter 24 True Art?

**Chapter 24**

True art?

I walked out, my heart broken, tears still running down my face. Sakura and Chiyo-baasama were out waiting for me.

"Kyra... are you okay?", Sakura asked.

I sighed sadly. "I don't know..."

"... Listen Kyra... I don't want to make you feel worse, but... how did you... were you in love with Sasori...?", Sakura wondered.

I looked at her. "The time I spent with both Sasori and Deidara are my most treasured moments. The time I spent with Sasori were my favorite moments.... He's gone now, nothing can change that... He... promised that he would walk out of there with me by his side..."

"... I'm so sorry Kyra... I just... how did you... ever love him...?"

I knew Sakura didn't want to hurt me. She thought he was bad, but I knew he was good. My heart ached. "I fell in love with him... because he spared me... When me, Sasori and Deidara first met, they both wanted to kill me. Deidara had spared me first. I felt my heart reach for him for a little bit... Then, I was separated from him because of Sasori. Sasori, instead of killing me like he had always wanted, he spared my life. He shared his emotions just with me, just for me. I feel like I had a connection with him, like we were meant to meet. In the end, I couldn't save him..."

"... Wow...", Sakura said.

"It is indeed how you were able to fall in love with him.", Chiyo-baasama said. "However, Sasori saw my last attack... but... Somehow, he couldn't avoid it. It gave him a small opening..."

"... Then...", Sakura muttered.

I sighed."Sasori wanted to die in the arms of his parents even though he longed to stay with me for as long as I lived... Oh... Sasori told me to tell you something. I believe it was a reward for defeating him. _Go to Tenchi Bridge in the Grass Village, at noon, ten days from now... He has a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates... He was supposed to meet with him there._"

"UGH!", Chiyo-baasama groaned.

Me and Sakura were by her side right away.

"Chiyo-sama!!", Sakura exclaimed. "Quickly, let's go back to the village! I'll make a new antidote right away!"

"No...", Chiyo-baasama said.

"BUT WHY?! WE'VE DONE WHAT WE HAD TO DO!", Sakura told her. "IF WE DON'T GET BACK AND MAKE AN ANTIDOTE--"

"More importantly...", Chiyo-baasama breathed. "There is still... something I must... do."

**Merodi's pov**

I clenched the lock in my hand as I flew through the forest. I was searching for Naruto, Kakashi, and the bomb user.

_Kyra, did you make it to Sasori in time? I just don't want you to feel sad, despite the fact that I love you so... _

Then, I found them up ahead.

"Naruto! Kakashi!", I called to them.

They turned to face me, while the traveled through the trees.

"Merodi! What became of the fight?", Kakashi asked me.

"I don't know! Kyra had attacked me. I was injured for a bit, but I healed.", I told them.

"Why would Kyra—Never mind that! We hafta catch up with this bastard!", Naruto growled.

I looked up at the blonde in the sky as he sat on his clay bird.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, STILL?!", Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I told you, don't be in such a hurry...", Kakashi said. "Since I don't have as much chakra as you... It takes time... but... I'm ready now. Lets go Naruto."

Kakashi opened his eyes, and his left eye revealed the Sharingan. I sighed at that sight. _I'll tell them later..._ I told myself hotly. I focused my attention on the bomb user in the sky again.

"That's... What you said before...", Naruto muttered.

"Yes. It's a new Sharingan.", Kakashi responded. I snorted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.", I said.

Naruto stared at Kakashi silently.

"... What is it???", Kakashi wondered.

"Kakashi-sensei... It's okay if you screw up...", Naruto informed. "Cause I'll finish it off!"

"Yeah... If you get a chance...", Kakashi said.

"GOT IT!", Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto went ahead. He reminded myself of the old me. I sighed, and glanced at Kakashi. He had used the new Sharingan. I knew it was of course the Mangekyou Sharingan. No problem there.

**Deidara's pov**

I focused my attention ahead, when everything went all distorted.

_WHAT'S THIS???_ I thought.

Then, in all the distortion, a hole appeared on my chest, and I felt like I was being sucked in.

_Dou-jutsu???!!! DAMN!_ I was still being sucked in. It was freaking crazy. _BOTH MY ARM AND THE SPACE AROUND IT...?! SUCH A JUTSU!_

My arm disappeared. _DAMNIT! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY ARM???!!!_

I stared at the man, the Kyuubi called Kakashi. He had a fucking Sharingan. Everything I saw was still distorted. My clay bird flew around. Then, I noticed the Kyuubi, was right by me with some sort of jutsu. I turned to look at him. I jumped off, and he hit my clay bird. I landed on a tree branch, and saw that they were no longer the only ones pursuing me. There was another addition to there little group. It was the other dude that had lost control when he found out that we had Kyra. I sighed angrily.

I stopped thinking about them. _My right arm too... Now I can't use jutsu... Is this it? But that there is someone who uses Doujutsu at Itachi's level... This Jinchuuriki is no danger... but the problem is Kakashi..._

"I'll get you.", I heard the Jinchuuriki say.

"Gotcha, gotcha. I'll fight you again soon, hm.", I told him.

"You've let your guard down.", Kakashi said.

I didn't understand him... UNTIL A FUCKING FIST PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE AND I WAS KNOCKED OFF MY BRANCH!!! -.- Well, we were falling to the ground, and he used his Kage Bunshiin. His Kage Bunshiin grabbed my legs... and the sleeves of my cloak. They threw me to the ground, and held me there while his final Kage Bunshiin came down and stomped on my body. HURT LIKE HELL!!! He just kept punching me and punching me like I was some sort of freaking punching bag. Then, he made his little jutsu and WHAM!

I, was gone. I had used a clay substitution. I watched from behind a bush, seeing as how I'm powerless. Red **visible** chakra made some sort of tail behind him.

_What's that? Is that a Jinchuuriki's..._ I thought. I watched as a second chakra tail grew.

_Well no wonder each hit was so heavy. _I smiled as blood dripped from my mouth.

Kakashi made his move, and stopped the Jinchuuriki from going overboard. He put something on it's forehead and the chakra flow stopped.

"There they are!", I heard Kyra's voice pointing out the Jinchuuriki, Kakashi, and that other ninja.

_Kyra!_ I thought smiling with a warm smile. Then, I got worried.

They landed beside them.

"Finally caught up...", the pink-haired girl said, supporting the old woman.

"You found this place well...", Kakashi said.

"Kyra!", the other ninja said. He walked toward Kyra.

"We saw where the enemy was flying before.", the pink-haired told them.

"You are still... having trouble here it seems...", the old lady wondered.

"Sakura-chan, Kyra-chan... the three of you fought him?", the Jinchuuriki asked.

Sakura looked at Kyra, so did Merodi. Kyra looked down, and was about to speak.

"No.", the pink-haired girl said. Kyra looked at her. "She was knocked out at the beginning of the battle, and we had to heal her of her injuries."

She smiled. "Yeah. That's what happened."

"Well, more importantly... What of Gaara?", the old lady said.

Kyra noticed the Jinchuuriki look up slightly. She looked behind themselves. On a tree branch was 2 of Jinchuuriki's clones, and the one-tail's lifeless body.

"Alright.", the old lady muttered.

_Unbelievable... That the little girl and the old hag could defeat Sasori-no danna... _I thought. _Like anything is left for the future, as a thing of eternal beauty... He got killed straight off... That creation of his real body, with the exposed weak point was just him being overconfident... Well, even if I do say so myself... that was an end fitting for an artist... What did Kyra think of it though...? … Damn, how will I get her back?_

When I turned around, there was a surprised waiting for me. There was a team right in front of me. 3 guys and 1 girl. 2 of the guys looked exactly the same. Green bungee suit, bushy eye brows, strange hair cut... The other guy had long hair and was using the world famous Byakuugan. Hyuuga... The girl had buns in her hair.

"Well done, Neji.", said the older bushy brow guy.

The girl launched shuriken at me, but I dodged. I grabbed a kunai in my mouth.

_Now there's no way I can escape..._ I thought. _Over there..._

I ran to my clay bird's body on the ground.

"EVERYONE, WATCH OUT! THAT PERSON'S A LONG DISTANCE TYPE WHO ATTACKS WITH EXPLOSIONS!", Kakashi shouted.

I spit out the kunai, and bit into the clay bird. I ripped a chunk out of it.

"Take a look at my ultimate work of art!", I told them. "ART IS A BANG!"

Yeah, my body started to expand, but it's all part of my technique! I also warn you to not eat clay. No, it won't make you fat, but you could die of it.

"EVERYONE, HURRY AND GET AWAY FROM HERE!", yelled the Hyuuga.

"Wait, no, Deidara!", I heard Kyra shout.

"Kyra, no!", said the other ninja.

_I'll get to you Kyra... somehow..._ I thought.

_KATSUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	26. Chapter 25 No Longer Have a Will to Live

**Chapter 25**

No Longer Have a Will to Live

Merodi was carrying me, and Deidara's body exploded.

_This is the worst... I've lost them both... did I?_ I thought.

Then Gai spoke. "What's going on?"

The smoke was clearing and we all stared where Deidara once was. The smoke seemed to go into some sort of hole, but how should I know what the Hell happened? Yeah, now I knew what happened. Kakashi-san was left there without us even knowing it. He was able to survive the attack as well. Good for him. Kakashi-san fell backwards and Naruto went over to aid him.

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?", he asked.

"... What in the world... did you do?", asked Sakura.

"Him and the explosion... I sent them to another dimension...", Kakashi replied. "More importantly... is everyone safe?"

Naruto's clones came down with Gaara's body.

"Sakura-chan...", said his clone.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

We were out in an open plain of grass. Sakura was checking Gaara.

"Sakura-chan...", Naruto muttered.

Sakura touched Gaara's chest, and shook her had sadly. We all stared down at Gaara. At least what was left of him. I blinked and tears rolled down my face. Merodi, who was the closest one to Deidara and Sasori, comforted me. He hugged me and I put my head on his shoulder. I looked around, my face still full of tears. Then, Naruto started to cry.

"... Why... was Gaara... always Gaara...", he mumbled. "To die like this...! He's the Kazekage... He didn't just become Kazekage..."

"Relax... Uzumaki Naruto...", Chiyo-baasama said.

"SHUT UP!!!", Naruto roared at us. "IF YOU SHINOBI OF THE SAND HADN'T PUT A MONSTER IN GAARA, THEN NOTHING LIKE THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!!! DID ANY OF YOU EVEN TRY TO ASK GAARA HOW HE FELT?!"

Naruto immediately looked to the ground and wiped his tears.

"Naruto...", Sakura said.

"I couldn't save Sasuke... and I couldn't save Gaara...", Naruto cried. "For three years... I trained desperately... But nothing has changed since three years ago, has it..."

"... Naruto... I may not have known you for three years, but I have--", I stopped myself. _I can't tell him about the manga..._ "... I have noticed that you do work hard. Even for the short time I've spent with you. I can tell that you must've gotten a lot stronger.", I told him.

Everyone stayed quiet, then Chiyo-baasama stepped toward Gaara, leaned down by him, and released a lot of chakra.

"CHIYO-SAMA! THAT JUTSU IS!", Sakura said loudly.

Chiyo-baasama did nothing but turn slightly and smile at her.

"What're you trying to do now?", Naruto questioned.

_... Exchange her own life... _I thought.

"That's...", Gai muttered.

"Yes...", Kakashi-san replied before he finished.

"What the Hell are you doing?!", Naruto exclaimed.

"She's... Bringing Gaara back!", Sakura told Naruto.

"... Bring... him back...?!", Naruto's face was surprised and confused. "You can... Really do something like that...?"

"This jutsu... is Chiyo-sama's alone...", Sakura said quietly.

"Guh... Damn...", Chiyo-sama mumbled, stopping the jutsu. "Not enough chakra."

I looked at her sadly. Naruto and everyone made a sad expression. I then felt something inside of me spark up. As if a power just suddenly awoke inside of me. I touched my key, and Merodi looked at me. He expression probably said, _Remember anything yet?_ I didn't, but I looked at the lock he was holding. Then, I looked at Chiyo-baasama, and a sharp pain in my head occurred. I held my head, and Merodi reached for me. I pushed him away. I could tell everyone was looking at me. Then, the pain stopped.

"Get up Chiyo-baasama...", I said.

"...? Why?", Chiyo-baasama asked weakly.

"There's something I have to do...", I told her.

Sakura helped Chiyo-baasama up, and I knelt by Gaara's side. I looked at his lifeless body.

_Will you have enough energy to save Kankurou?_ I asked myself.

"Everyone... I was the one who took time from Kankurou...", I confessed.

"What?!", they all exclaimed.

I didn't look at them. "That's right... I took the time from Kankurou."

"... Kyra... Why would you do that?", Naruto asked.

"........ He........ was in the way... I've realized, that I'm not who I thought I was all along. You see, I'm adopted. My original parents are forgotten. I have no idea who they are. I have no memory of life before the age of 5 I think it was... There must've been something going on... something important. It may have to do with Merodi. He knows me, but I don't remember him... He's a link to my past, and he'll help me find out what happened...", I told them.

"So... What happens with Gaara...?", Naruto asked me.

"If I can make it, I can save Gaara, and save Kankurou... If not, Kankurou will be dead within a week...", I explained.

"... What're you going to do to Gaara...? Only Chiyo-baasama can...", Sakura said to me.

I still looked at Gaara. "Actually... there is something that I was able to do... I just never remembered it... stand back..."

They all probably expected a big impact of chakra or something, but that wasn't it at all. I leaned down to Gaara, and I kissed his lips. I could tell that they all were just staring at me as if I were crazy. After a few seconds, I sat up, my lips away from Gaara's. It was quiet. Nothing happened... had I made a terrible mistake? Naruto walked to Gaara's side, and we all noticed Gaara's eyes flicker open slowly. Then, when he sat up, Naruto was by his side, his hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara...", Naruto said warmly.

"Naruto...", Gaara said. Gaara glanced around. "Who are...?"

Me and Merodi knew he was looking at us.

Sakura smiled. "A helper from the Moon Village, and the girl who revived you..."

"This...", Gaara said.

Turns out, I didn't notice at first, but a whole bunch of ninjas have surrounded us.

"Everyone came running... To save you...!", Naruto grinned. "Hey, you put us through a lot!"

Gaara just stared up at Naruto in awe. Temari walked up to him.

"Gaara... Kankurou is...", Temari muttered.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry.", I said.

Temari stared at me confused.

"She... she's the one that took time from Kankurou...", Sakura told Temari.

Temari stared at me. She looked over where several ninja held Kankurou's body. They probably brought his body in case they could find a way to revive him. I walked over to Kankurou. I looked down at his body. Then, I smiled, a bright smile.

"You almost remind me of someone I once knew... Merodi.", I said turning to Merodi.

Merodi blushed then turned away. My smile grew wider, and I focused my attention back to Kankurou with my smile, clear on my face. I touched his forehead, and focused energy that I think was chakra. I never knew I had it. I transferred it to Kankurou, and he woke up immediately. I smiled my bright smile again. Temari's eyes widened, then she smiled.

"How're you Kankurou?", she asked.

Kankurou just sat there.

Temari focused her attention back to Gaara. "Gaara... How are you feeling...?"

Gaara attempted to stand up, but it seemed to pain him.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to move.", Temari told him. "Your body's not back to full health yet."

Many of the sand shinobi were crying. They were saying things like "I really thought we had lost the Kazekage..." or "He's really alive, isn't he?" or "This is just so... such a great moment!"

Then, a girl shouted, "NO WAY WOULD GAARA-SAMA DIE THAT EASILY! Gaara-sama's a really strong and silent type, and good looking, and elite..."

"Yeah, yeah, but still, there's some cuteness about him, but then he's Kazekage...", said another girl.

"NEXT TIME FOR SURE, I'LL GET GAARA-SAMA OUT OF WHATEVER MESS HE'S IN!", announced the first girl, but both girls shoved Naruto out of the way.

"NO! ME!", the second girl said.

"Yeah, guess I'm still just a genin...", Naruto cried.

"Heh... Don't feel bad.", Merodi grinned at Naruto. "Girls are always falling for those elite, strong guys. It's just them. Don't mind it."

"Well... I remember one of my friends saying that too...", Naruto said, making a straight face.

Kankurou made his way over to Naruto, and looked over at Temari who was blocking the 2 girls from Gaara. Then, Kankurou said, "Thank you, Naruto..."

Naruto stared at Kankurou, and then looked away. "You should be saying that to Kyra-chan, not me. Kyra-chan revived Gaara, and rescued you... from something she did... but she still rescued you and Gaara. Be grateful, she's right over there. I dunno how she did it, but she did."

I smiled, then looked down. Everyone grew quiet, and looked at me. I looked back up, and gave them my bright smile again.

"I found out many new things on this journey. I found out that I'm not just a normal girl. I have special abilities beyond anyone's wildest beliefs. I can take time away from someone's life, and I can heal it. I can revive someone with just one kiss, but also...", I looked down again, a tear trickling down my cheek. "... lost 2 people near and dear to me..."

Naruto cocked his head. "Who?"

I gave him my bright smile. It was directed toward him. "Sasori and Deidara."

Naruto's face grew serious. "WHAT?! How are they someone near and dear to you?! THEY KILLED GAARA!!!"

I stopped smiling. "Just because they're bad to you... doesn't mean they are to me... Really, before you judge someone... you always have to get to know them... Naruto... You gave my dear Sasori and Deidara no judgment and just punished them. They are both gone from my life to this very moment, and... I no longer have a will to live."


	27. Chapter 26 Departure

**Chapter 26**

Departure

**Merodi's pov**

Kyra gave us one last smile, then fell to the ground. I was by her side faster than anything you can imagine I bet.

"KYRA!!!", I yelled.

I felt by her neck. I prayed for a pulse........... nothing.

"She's... dead...", I said, eyes wide.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?!", Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura rushed by Kyra's side and felt her neck. She looked up, then down to Kyra, then shook her head.

"She's gone...", Sakura mumbled.

"... I guess she also loses her life when bringing someone back to life, just not right away...", I muttered. Tears rolled down my face. "CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING???!!!"

"Hey now! We'll try to do something as soon as possible!!!", yelled Temari-san.

"WE SAVED YOUR PRECIOUS GAARA, NOW SAVE KYRA!!!", I shouted in her face.

"Okay...", Chiyo-baasama said. "... I'll revive Kyra... if that's what you want..."

We all looked at Chiyo-baasama. "Chiyo-sama, you don't have to do this...", Sakura-san said.

"No... I will do it... Merodi has helped us so much... We have to do something to repay him... Reviving Kyra... is the least I... can do...", Chiyo-baasama told us.

Gaara just stared, Gai's team was silent, and the sand shinobi around us whispered softly.

"Allow us to aid you in any way.", offered several sand shinobi. "Yes yes! Let us help!", said a few more.

Chiyo-baasama shook her head. "This... is something only... me myself, can do..."

She placed her hands on Kyra's chest, and used a jutsu that I knew all too well. She was giving up her life, as Kyra did for Gaara and the rest of it for Kankurou. It turns out Kyra must have been more skilled than Chiyo-baasama without even knowing it. All the shinobi here knew that, and Chiyo-baasama knew that all too well also. Chiyo-baasama sat back, breathing heavily.

"Not enough chakra...", she mumbled.

My heart fell. Now, there was no way for Kyra to be here again. I looked down.

"Let me help.", I heard Naruto say. "I only knew Kyra for a little bit because she had asked for some hospitality and I agreed. She stayed in my apartment for 1 night, but left abruptly the next morning. I believe she has a very important story to share with all of us. Allow me to provide my chakra to revive Kyra-chan."

Chiyo-baasama placed her hands back on Kyra, and Naruto put his hands on top of Chiyo-baasama. Naruto and Chiyo-baasama transferred chakra to help Chiyo-baasama transfer her life to Kyra. We all knew it would cost Chiyo-baasama her life, but she was willing to do so.

"Are you sure sis?", Ebizou-jiisama whispered.

Chiyo-baasama nodded, and continued with the jutsu. After a few more seconds, she had pushed Naruto out of the way slightly, and she took over completely. We all watched, then, she stopped, she finished, we all held our breath. Kyra's eyes flickered open. She sat up slowly, and looked around. Then she sighed.

"Sorry for the dramatic exit...", she muttered.

I hugged Kyra. Then she spoke, "Who...? Oh..."

She caught sight of Chiyo-baasama. Sakura picked her up. Everyone stayed pretty quiet.

"She's past out from tiredness now, but...", Naruto told Kyra. "she'll be fine when she gets to the—"

"NO!", Kankurou shouted, staring at Naruto.

Temari turned to Naruto, Gaara did too.

"What d'you mean, _No_.", Naruto wondered. His face was stern.

"That was no medical ninjutsu, that was Tensei ninjutsu...", Kankurou explained. "Chiyo is dead."

"... What... are you saying...?", Naruto said.

I closed my eyes. "Naruto... Tensei ninjutsu is a ninjutsu in which you restore life to someone... in exchange for the user's own..."

"At one time, in the Sand's puppet squad...", Kankurou said. "People tried to research and develop a jutsu to give life to puppets... Chiyo led that. She worked out the theory behind the jutsu, but... in the process... saying that the risk of the jutsu was too high, before experimentation, it was designated a forbidden jutsu, and sealed away..."

Naruto stared at Kankurou with wide eyes. Then, Naruto's head shifted to different directions. He looked like he was in a trance, but I dunno. You can't always trust me I guess. Sakura sat with Chiyo-baasama just lying there. This mission has way too many deaths to people important to one another. It's heartbreaking...

"_I'm just playing dead._ I keep expecting her to laugh out loud and say that...", Ebizou-jiisama muttered. "Hm... Such a beautiful expression she has now..."

Sakura held onto Chiyo-baasama's body. I put my arm around Kyra slowly, she didn't seem to mind. She lay her head on my shoulder and sighed sadly.

"Yes...", Sakura whispered crying.

Gaara stared over at them. Naruto and Temari as well.

"Naruto... you really are a mysterious person.", Temari said. "You have to power to change people. Chiyo-sama was always saying how she didn't care about the future of the village... She wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for anyone Gaara..."

"Chiyo-sama entrusted the future to you and Gaara...", Kakashi said. "A truly fitting last moment for a shinobi..."

"...Yeah... the same as Sandaime...", Naruto muttered.

"That's right...", Kakashi told him.

"I understand the old lady's feelings for sure now!", Naruto quietly said.

I glanced over to Gaara, who then decided to attempt to stand up again.

"Gaara-sama", one of the girls said.

"It's okay...", Gaara said.

Then, Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm, and helped him stand up. The two of them looked down on Sakura and Chiyo-baasama.

"... Everyone, say a prayer for Chiyo...", Gaara instructed.

Everyone then bowed their heads, praying for dear Chiyo-baasama. As did Kyra and I.

**My pov**

I opened my eyes. Light shown through the window in the room I was in. _Is this the hospital in the Sunagakure? _I thought, sitting up in my bed. I was still in my clothes, and I looked around the room. No one was in it with me. There was a small desk beside the bed, and a curtain past that desk. The walls were white, and there was a chair by the wall in front of me. Typical for a hospital room.

I then realized something, and reached into my bag in which I carried things. I pulled out the sketchbook that Sasori had bought for me. I looked inside of it. _Still empty..._

I grabbed the pencil in my pocket, and started to draw. I drew for a while, and frequently stopped to have a good look at the picture. I sighed every time I stopped to look at it. I would also pause to think about the people I was drawing. Finally, I finished a beautiful picture. It was a picture of me, Deidara, and Sasori. I was wrapped in Sasori's arms, and Deidara had his arm around my neck. In Deidara's free hand, was a small clay bird. Sasori was just looking at me. They were both smiling. I was smiling too. In the background, I drew the blue sky with clouds. We were in an empty field of grass, and we were all alone. Just the 3 of us. My heart broke.

I closed the sketchbook. The picture I drew was too... I dunno sad? They both were gone, and I would never see them again. A single tear trickled down my face. When I put away my sketchbook and pencil, I pulled out another item. Something I collected. It was Sasori's headband. I looked at it sadly, my eyes tearing up.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Sasori... I love you...", I whispered. _

_ He fell into my arms, and then, his soul no longer lingered. I placed him by his parents' bodies. I turned to leave, tears rolling down my face. Then, I turned around, and looked at Sasori one more time. By him was his headband. I thought of leaving it there, and then, the wind blew, and the strap on the head band flickered toward me. _

_ 'Hm...', I thought._

_ I walked over to the headband, and picked it up. I held it close, then put it in my bag. Finally, I turned and walked away from Sasori and his parents. _

_ "I'll see you again some day Sasori...", I whispered as I walked away._

_FLASHBACK END..._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and I shoved Sasori's headband into my bag. I wiped my tears quick, and waited for whoever was at the door to come. Merodi poked his head around the curtain.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were sleeping.", he apologized.

I looked into his eyes. "Oh, no. That's okay..."

"Heh... Hey, Naruto and everyone are about to head out, but they wanted to wait for you since you obviously need a place to stay.", he told me. "I'll also be staying in Konoha for a while too. It'll be nice to actually get to know you all over again."

"All over again?", I wondered.

"Yeah, since you don't remember me. Shame Kakashi doesn't remember me or you at all either.", Merodi sighed.

"Wait! I knew Kakashi-san??!!", I exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah. You'll find out soon enough how you knew him though. That's later.", Merodi smiled. "Come on. They're all waiting for us."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

When we got to everyone, we saw Naruto and Sakura looking at Chiyo-baasama's gravestone. Merodi walked by my side.

"We're here.", he said.

"Alright.", Kakashi said, turning to us.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, we're about to leave now!", Lee announced.

"Right!", Naruto hollared.

He turned to leave, and looked back at Sakura. "Let's get going, Sakura-chan."

Sakura put her hand on Chiyo-baasama's gravestone, and turned to leave, with a smile on her slightly saddened face. We walked to the village entrance, following Temari-san, Kankurou-san, and Gaara-sama.

"See ya.", Kankurou said.

"Yeah!", Naruto smiled.

"Don't take time away from innocent people anymore.", Temari chuckled.

"It depends if I have control over my own person.", I told her.

Then, I turned to Naruto and Gaara. They just eyed each other as if it was a staring contest.

"I guess this is when you normally shake hands and part ways but... I'm bad at kind of thing! So...", Naruto blushed embarrassed.

However, Gaara held out his hand, and everyone was smiling, watching them. Naruto stared at Gaara, unsure about what to do. Gaara stared back with a slight smile. Then, Naruto looked down at his hand. Gaara was using his sand to make Naruto's hand move towards his. Naruto's eyes grew soft, and he made a small smile like Gaara. Then, they shook hands.


	28. Chapter 27 Sweet Village Air!

**Chapter 27**

Sweet Village Air!

Naruto, Merodi, the others, and I frequently looked back to check on Gai-san and Kakashi-san. They were slow.

"Both of you senseis are so slow!", Tenten laughed.

"Ehh... Sorry Gai-kun.", I heard Kakashi say. "Because I used that Sharingan, my body won't move..."

"RRRIGHT!!!", Gai shouted.

"AH! OH! WHA—", Kakashi said baffled.

We all stared wide eyed. Merodi and I stifled a laugh. I could see tears forming in Merodi's eyes while he covered his mouth to restrain himself from laughing.

"THIS WAY, I'LL BE FASTER!!!", Gai announced. I swear I saw a sheen in his teeth. "AHAHA!!! THINK ANY OF YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME???!!!"

He ran off with monstrous speed. Neji's face stayed like stone, same with Tenten. Naruto and Sakura just gaped. Lee gaped as well, but had a different approach on the idea I bet._ Ugh... They make it look wrong when they're moving..._ I commented as Gai-san ran off with Kakashi-san on his back.

"Neji?", Lee asked. He leaned forward, his bag in front.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!", Neji yelled, face firm and red with embarrassment.

We all laughed out loud at that scene.

"HAHAHA!!! Let's get outta here. Gai-sensei is probably at the village by now.", Sakura smiled.

"Yeah.", I agreed.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I opened my eyes to get a face full of sun. _Damn... How did I end up here aga—Wha? This isn't the hospital. _I though looking around.

I recognized the small little house I was in. Kind of messy, ramen bowls all over the kitchen counter, packs of ramen and cup ramen on shelves everywhere. There were many scrolls around then there was a doll that looked like Kakashi-san in a corner. I was in Naruto-kun's apartment.

I sat up in the bed I was in. I noticed that no one changed my clothes again. On the desk next to me were fresh clothes and a note.

_Kyra,_

_I had to leave quickly, but I bought you some clothes. Go take a shower then meet Merodi-san at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He told me he'd meet you there. Feel better because you seemed to have a fever._

_Sakura_

I threw away the note and looked at the clothes. I picked up the shirt. It was a plain white shirt, but there was also a purple and white jacket. She also left me with fishnets for my legs, jeans with a belt, ninja shoes and, (HALLEJUIAH!!!!) a bra!!! _Thank you thank you thank you for being a girl Sakura!!!_ I thought, a couple of happy tears rolling down my face.

I went to Naruto's bathroom with a towel and took a long thorough shower. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on the clothes that Sakura left out for me. I touched my neck for my necklace. I didn't feel it. I looked around panicking then I saw it on the desk by a couple of kunais and shuriken. I smiled and put it around my neck. I saw my bag on the floor, picked it up, and tied it on the belt on my waist. I looked around Naruto's room and saw his laptop. I glanced from side to side a couple of times. _I wonder if ninja have email... _

I walked over to his laptop and opened it up. He had no password to get on his computer file so I just used it. I clicked on the Internet shortcut and the Internet window opened up. Wha'da'ya know, they do have email! I thought as it opened up to . His email was saved so I just clicked log in and it opened his email. He had several contacts.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Tenten**

**Rock Lee**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Akamichi Choji**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Aburame Shino **

**Gaara **

**Temari**

**Kankurou**

I smiled. Naruto really has grown up. I wanted to see if they had anything like Yahoo! or Google. I typed in "www." then "google." then "com" Said that there was no such thing. I sighed. This was really a failure. I shrugged and looked around again. I closed the Internet window and then turned off his laptop. I walked out of his room and out into Konoha's sweet sweet atmosphere. I turned my head many ways. I looked to the left, the right, and up. I wanted to take in all the sights of the village. I stepped away from his apartment and ran down the stairs hastily.

_This is all so great!_ I grinned. _If only I could share this with __**them**__..._ I looked up into the sky. _Sasori, Deidara? Can you guys hear me? How's things in the afterlife? I promise to get together with both of you soon. We'll be with each other again._

I sighed because I knew that could never be. Then, I decided to forget about sad memories and search the village. I asked around about the village. I asked many questions. I avoided Ichiraku so I could explore Konoha some more. I then saw Naruto.

"NARUTO!", I called.

Naruto turned. "Ah, hey Kyra! What's up?"

"I'm just wandering the village and I was thinking that I would like you to give me the grand tour! I also... kind of need someone to hang out with the get my mind off **stuff**.", I scratched my head.

Naruto grinned his fox like grin. "Of course. Hey, sorry about... you know..."

I put my hands behind my head. "It's not a problem. I should get used to it. Knowing I will never see them again..."

Naruto frowned. "That's harsh Kyra. I know I didn't like them at all, but seeing as how you liked them in a certain way... Makes me feel sad that they died."

I turned to Naruto with a smile. "This is what I like about you Naruto. You're always looking out for your friends. You are a jewel that no one can destroy, not even those diamonds because... you're stronger than that. I admire you so much for that Naruto. I wish I could be strong like you..."

"Hey! Is that the necklace you were missing days ago???", Naruto questioned.

I looked down as he touched my necklace. "Oh, yeah! I found it! It's... kind of the key to my past... You see... I was adopted into the family I have currently... I never knew my real parents. For some reason, I have weird dreams once in a while and I know the voice I'm talking to, I just can't remember who it was. Then, Merodi appeared. To be honest, I had no idea who he was. He knew me and he wants to get to know me all over again. This means that he's known me before. I didn't have memories of when I was 5 and under. So, I dunno how I know Merodi."

"Wow. That's harsh... Well, what do you know about yourself and stuff then?", Naruto said.

"Weeell... I know that I'm not a normal girl like I thought I was. You see, I had a little head ache earlier when we had to revive Gaara. That's how I revived him. I had a little flash. It gave me memories of my parents, but I couldn't see their face. I guess it gave me strength.", I told him. "I must be a ninja of some sort, but I don't believe I came from your world. I know it's hard to believe. However, when Deidara and Sasori kidnapped me, I was in a different world. Far more different from this world. They had taken me from my world somehow. Possibly a dimensional hole got them to my world, but I dunno. Then, sometimes I think to myself that all of this is a dream. That none of it is real because it all seemed so real it felt fake at times too. But, when I met you and I got more into Deidara and Sasori, I felt a connection I've never felt before in my life. I guess that this isn't a dream no matter what I tell myself."

"... That sure was a mouthful of words.", Naruto joked. "However, I believe that I understand what you're trying to say. You think that this is all a dream because you supposedly came from a different world from this one correct?"

"That's right.", I nodded.

"I know that I usually don't understand such long lectures, but that's because I'm usually not listening. I take in what I think is important to me.", Naruto put his hands behind his head like me. "You're very important because there's a mystery that we have to solve about you. We have to solve that mystery and find Sasuke as well. I think this is going to be a hard mission, but I will try and help you in anyway possible."

"Thank you, Naruto. However, aren't you looking for new members to help in your team?", I asked.

"Yeah... Wait, how'd you know?", Naruto glanced at me suspiciously.

I looked away. I hesitated. _This was after Sasori's fight, but I didn't read Sasori's fight I must've skipped the whole part with him dying because I remember reading the part where Tsunade and Sakura and Shizune were talking and Naruto interrupted. Damn... Should I tell him what he is in my world? Or will it be too much?_

"Well?", Naruto asked.

I sighed. "Naruto, there is another thing in my world that is weird."

"Hm...?", Naruto cocked his head. "What is it?"

"There are these things in my world that are Japanese comics. They are called manga. The reason I know pretty much everyone in this world thus far is because... Naruto is the name of a manga in my world. So far, everything has been the same. Except for me and Merodi popped in. Merodi and I were never part of the story line.", I explained. "I know that this is even harder to believe, but it's what it is. I was shocked when I got here and saw Deidara and Sasori. I didn't know Sasori's death was near because I must've skipped that part in the manga... Please, just try to understand Naruto. It's confusing and unbelievable, but you have to believe it... I wouldn't lie to you because well... you're just so great."

Naruto's eyes were wide at this news. He was in a trance for a little bit and then he shook his head. He put his hands in his hair. "This is all so hard to put together! I mean, I'm in a manga comic book thing in your world so that's how you know me and Sakura-chan and Deidara and Sasori! That's how you've known what's happened thus far—wait! I'm going to quiz you Kyra. I wanna see if it's true. I'm trying to believe, I really am, but it's really hard. So can I ask?"

"Sure, go ahead.", I assured him. "If I get an answer close to the correct answer but its not exactly the right answer you can blame me. I haven't read the manga ever since I was 13 and I'm 18 so I haven't read it in 5 years."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'll think about it. Okay, my question is, who was in the Sasuke retrieval squad and what happened after that?"

"I, uh.... I believe that of course you were in it, umm... Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi... um... Neji Hyuuga? Yeah, and uh........ Inuzuka Kiba?", I replied.

"Correct.", Naruto nodded. "And what happened after the attempt to retrieve him?"

"You all went home after that mission. It was hard. Neji and Choji almost died, but past on their own. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee had help from Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. After that, you went off with Jiraiya-san to do some training. Coming back 2-3 years later and all.", I finished.

"Wow... You weren't kidding about this then... It is hard to believe, but...", Naruto sighed. "I believe you Kyra."

"Okay, don't share this with anyone else, okay Naruto-kun?", I asked.

"Of course. It'll be between you and me. I'll also help you find out your memories if you don't mind terribly much.", Naruto offered.

"That's okay, but be careful. The other 2 that were going to help me had died by certain ninja.", I frowned.

Naruto frowned too. "Yeah, sorry about that... I know I would be upset if my loved ones had died... I wanna say I'm sorry again..."

"Apology accepted... However, I don't get as to why people would do that. Kill just because they are doing things that other people think is wrong. I mean, the Akatsuki do plan to collect all the Jinchuuriki for something. I don't like that because I know they will die after that.", I crossed my arms. "However, I can see what they are doing. You know, everyone has a reason for doing something. If they do something, you should stop and ask them what they're doing. It might not work with the Akatsuki since they're known as dangerous and I know, but, they might. Deidara and Sasori did with me. I mean, Deidara is er... was still a teenager because he was 19. So he had his teenager ways. Sasori kinda did too. I just don't want you to judge people of their actions. Everyone do things for a reason. I want you to remember that."

"Wow Kyra. You make so much sense... It's amazing...", Naruto stopped walking and I did too. "You have something about yourself too Kyra. You're amazing. You know when and how to judge people whereas we just went straight forward thinking, _They are dangerous. They are murderers. We have to kill them._ It's just, kind of hard to trust them... You know what I mean? Since the Akatsuki are for people who left their village betraying it."

I looked at Naruto then up at the sky. I sighed a breezy sigh. "Naruto... I have to ask, why do you continue looking for Sasuke... Isn't that what Sasuke is too?"


	29. Chapter 28 Meeting Team 8

**Chapter 28**

Meeting Team 8

Naruto's face grew firm. It was serious and no longer with holding the worried look he had on earlier for me. He looked dark and scary instead. Then, he turned to me, and pounced on me, I fell to the ground, he did too. That's what he meant to do I bet. He was on top of me.

"Don't you ever say that about Sasuke! Never ever!", Naruto hissed. "I had made a promise to Sakura-chan to bring him back!!! Also, I know he's nothing like those good for nothing Akatsuki members!!! They're all heartless!!!"

At first, I was shocked, then, I was angry. "You can't say that about Sasori and Deidara Naruto!!! Sasuke left the fucking village and didn't care what you thought!!! I know! I read! You fought Sasuke at the waterfall, but you lost! Oh yes, you lost! He didn't even bother to turn around and change his mind! Now, here you are hissing in my face about how Deidara and Sasori are the fucking bad guys???!!!"

"THEY'RE NOTHING LIKE SASUKE OR ANY OF US!!!", Naruto shouted louder. "THEY KILL PEOPLE!!! DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID TO GAARA???!!!"

"OH YEAH, I SAW NARUTO!!! I WAS WITH THEM WHEN IT HAPPENED!!! THEY DIDN'T KILL HIM ON THE SPOT THOUGH!", I yelled.

"THEY WERE ORDERED NOT TO!!! THEY WOULD'VE IF THEY WEREN'T GIVEN ORDERS TO KEEP HIM ALIVE!!!", Naruto roared.

"NOO! SHUT UP! YOU NEVER GAVE THEM A CHANCE NARUTO! YOU NEVER EVER GAVE THEM A CHANCE TO EVEN LIVE!!! YOU JUST WENT ALL DILLY DALLY SAYING THAT THEY WERE BAD!!! YOU CAN'T JUDGE PEOPLE!!! I TOLD YOU ALREADY!!!", I screamed. "PEOPLE ARE JUDGED BY GETTING TO KNOW THEM! NOT BY WHAT YOU KNOW THEY DO OR DID!!! I DON'T EVEN GET HOW PEOPLE UNDERSTAND YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT???!!! YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THEM, SO YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ME!!!"

"KYRA, YOU LISTEN TO ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! THEY'VE MUST'VE HAD YOU BRAINWASHED!!! NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT FUCKING MIND WOULD THINK THAT THE AKATSUKI ARE GOOD!!!", Naruto raised his voice. "YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING KYRA!!!"

I lifted my hand, and slapped Naruto. His eyes stayed opened. He didn't look at me. "I may not understand you.", I said softly, shoving him off of me. "But, I do understand Sasori and Deidara, and they are the ones I'm going to believe."

Naruto glanced at me. "They're not even alive Kyra."

I turned back to him. "No, but their souls still burn brightly."

Naruto hesitated, and stood up. He grabbed my arm. "Kyra... look, I didn't mean to explode like that... It's just that, Sasuke was such a great friend to me. I'd do anything to get him back... especially since Sakura-chan misses him. You should already know I love Sakura-chan because in your world I'm kind of in a... comic?" I nodded. "Yea, okay, so, you know..."

I sighed. "You don't even know the perfect girl that's waiting for you. What kind of sick bastard are you?"

"Who're you calling a sick bastard?", Naruto glared at me.

I laughed. "You! Haha! You're just so unobservant... Anyway, yeah, just, don't blow up on me like that. You gave me a heart attack."

We started walking. "No really? You actually seemed to encourage the fight with your comments."

"You did start it though.", I smiled. "It's funny how we were just fighting and now..."

"Yeah...", Naruto nodded. "It's just the nature of us people. We fight over the silliest of things."

"That was a smart thing to say Naruto.", I said. "However, this was kind of a serious problem. You just never know when one will snap though. Also, you are true about how people fight over silly things. It's all true. You've really grown stronger and smarter."

"Are you saying I was dumb?", Naruto grinned.

"Maaaybe!", I laughed.

Naruto started laughing too. "Kyra, you're ridiculous! I mean I really thought—"

"Long time no see, Naruto...", said an eerie voice.

Naruto and I both jumped. We turned back and saw a weird dude. He was dressed in 2 trench coats I think. A gray one over a black one. Then, he wore glasses and the village headband.

"Do I know you?", Naruto asked wearily.

"It's me!", the dude said.

"Like I said, Do I know you???", Naruto and I turned our whole bodies around.

"... Hey, I know it's been a while...", the dude muttered. "... And you seem to have made a new friend, but you should at least try to remember your older friends from the past you know. Or else... it just hurts the other person's feelings."

I stared at the dude and sighed. _Dear me... I think I know who it is..._

"I know that irritating voice!", Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the guy. "Don't tell me... SHINO??!!"

"Finally...", Shino said. "You remembered."

"FOOL!", Naruto shouted, scooting backwards. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RECOGNIZE YOU WITH YOUR FACE HIDDEN LIKE THAT??!!"

"Shino, you're early!", called another voice. His voice was cool too.

Naruto and I looked the opposite way. Another guy came with a huge dog so big he was sitting on it. The boy had spiky brown hair, and red triangles on his cheeks. He had on a jacket that looked like a bikers' jacket back in my world, and black Capri of some sort?

Naruto stared at him in awe. "K... Kiba?", he finally got out.

"Hey!", Kiba exclaimed. "Naruto, it **was** you, after all!"

Naruto made a small confused smile.

"I thought I recognized your scent!", Kiba laughed, climbing off the big dog.

"**That's** what you recognized???!!!", Naruto peered at him. The dog barked, the bark was loud and deep. Naruto pointed at the dog. "That dog... he can't be..."

"Come on!", Kiba smirked, turning his head to the dog. "Of course it's Akamaru! But hey... did you grow or something?!"

I laughed out loud.

"Meee??!!! Akamaru's the one that grew!!!", Naruto said. "I didn't know dogs could get that big so fast!"

Kiba's smirk grew into a smile. "Really? Heh, guess I never noticed because he's always with me..."

"How could you not notice?!", Naruto wondered, staring at Akamaru. "He used to sit on top of your head!!! Right Shino?" He turned to Shino.

"You recognized Kiba right away... Naruto...", Shino sulked.

_He doesn't seem like a sulker at all though_. I thought, with a confused smile.

"Yeek!"

We all turned another way. "I heard something Naruto.", I said.

"I'll go check it out.", Naruto said.

"I'm coming too.", Kiba said.

Shino quietly, tagged along. Haha! Tagged... along... sounds girly...

"Oh, it's you Hinata!", Naruto announced. "Are you hiding over here?"

He popped his head around the corner of the fence. "Uh... HINATA??!! WHY'RE YOU FALLING DOWN??"

"Ever notice how she always faints in front of Naruto?", Kiba grinned.

"You also recognized Hinata right away... Naruto...", Shino continued sulking.

_Delude yourself much, Shino? _I asked myself.

We all waited by the big tree where we found Shino for Hinata to wake up. Kiba walked up by me.

"So, who are you anyway? I don't recognize you from this village.", Kiba said. "You a foreigner?"

"Actually no.", I responded.

"Yeah. I actually met Kyra a week ago.", Naruto said. "Then, I met her again on our mission to rescue Gaara."

"Yep.", I nodded.

"Oh. How old are you?", Kiba asked, leaning closer to me.

"Hehe, I'm 18.", I smiled.

"Whoa! 18?! That's older than me!", Kiba laughed. "Odd, you look so young. I thought you were 14 to be honest. So, are you like, Naruto's girlfriend or something? Wow Naruto, you scored! Never thought you cou—"

Naruto punched Kiba's head. Kiba continued laughing.

"Kidding, kidding!!!", Kiba grinned. "Anyway, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino is him, and Hyuuga Hinata is her."

"Yeah, I kind of found that out.", I scratched my head.

"Hm...?", we heard Hinata mumble.

Naruto leaned next to her, but I shoved him outta the way. "You'll be of no help!", I whispered to him.

"Wh-what?", Hinata muttered.

"Hi, Hinata-chan.", I said. "I'm Kyra. Also, please don't faint even if Naruto's here. Haha, he just wants to talk to you, I bet."

"Oh, hello Kyra-chan... are you new to the village?", Hinata asked.

"Kinda. I'm just passing by and staying here for a bit. Nothing much, really.", I smirked.

"Yeah, she's not from around here.", Kiba added.

Naruto was going to speak, but I kicked his shin... hard. He lifted his leg, grabbing his shin, holding in the curse words he had in store. I continued to smile.

"So, really, that's kind of it about me.", I said to them all.

"Hn... Oh, yea, that reminds me!", Naruto said, coming back, limping. "I wanted to know if you guys would be willing to help me. Like, work with Sakura-chan and I in our team."

"Sorry... we have a mission with Kurenai-sensei... **Naruto**...", Shino sulked.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and I cocked our heads and let out a sigh.

—**Lol! I just loved that part! Just absolutely loved that part in the manga and the anime! That part in the anime was hilarious!!!!!!! Haha! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll review it, or at least continue reading it!**


	30. Ex Chap The Story of Thanksgiving

**Extra Chapter**

Happy Thanksgiving

Kyra: Hey people! We're back to the holiday special chapters!!! We're here to give thanks to our creator(whomever you believe in)for a wonderful life, and for the wonderful things they give us! Like the food we're going to eat on Thanksgiving!!!

Naruto: That's right! I love Thanksgiving! The best cook for Thanksgiving has got to be Sakura-chan!

. . .

Kyra: =(

I forgot, Sasori isn't here and Deidara too.........

Naruto: ... Oh yeah..... That's right...

Kyra: … Since it's Thanksgiving, lets just try and stay happy. I know that it'll be hard, but lets all try ^_^

Sakura: You guys seem to be missing people, right?

Kyra: Yes! Last holiday special I had Deidara and Sasori to talk with me, but now...

Sakura: Don't worry, I'll talk with both of you! =D

Naruto: You always make things better Sakura-chan!!!

Kyra: ...Excuse that! What's going to be happening is the story of Thanksgiving. Most Thanksgiving stories start with harvest celebration of the pilgrims and the natives that took place in the autumn of 1621. Although they did have a three-day feast in celebration of a good harvest, and the local natives did participate, this "First Thanksgiving" was not a holiday, but simply a gathering. There is little evidence that this feast of thanks led directly to our modern Thanksgiving Day holiday. Thanksgiving can, however, be traced back to 1863 when President Lincoln became the first president to proclaim Thanksgiving Day. The holiday has been a fixture of late November ever since.

Sakura: However, since most school children are taught that the First Thanksgiving was held in 1621 with the pilgrims and natives, let's take a closer look at what happened leading up to that event, and then what happened in the centuries afterward that finally gave us our modern Thanksgiving.

Naruto: Nerds...

Sakura: *punches hard, and kicks* Ignoring that, the characters except for Kyra and Merodi are © Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto: x_x Y-y-yeah... enjoy the special... I-i-i-i-it has it's close up on Kyra and the leaf shinobi(the main ones)a-as the pilgrims... Th-th-th-the sand are... pilgrims as we-well... The A-a-a-Akatsuki... and the Rain Village... a-and... that's it actually... they're the Native Americans...*faints*

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

**The Thanksgiving Story**

I walked over to a house made of red, brown, and orange bricks. I was wore a coif on my head, a shift with a waistcoat atop of it, an apron on top of a petticoat. Then, I had on leather dress shoes. Before knocking, I looked around my little village. There were plenty of brick houses, they all were somewhat similar, but all so peaceful. There were many children playing around with dogs and cats. There were the young boys playing ball, mothers knitting in their rocking chairs, and fathers working on the house. There were others working in shops, and others delivering things. So peaceful was the town.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a slight pause, then the door nob wheeled around, and opened. A blonde headed boy with blue eyes opened to door. He had a doublet top with cuffs on the wrist part. On his legs, he wore breeches with garters, and stockings under them. He had on the same shoes as me, but in a larger size.

"Hey Naruto.", I smiled.

"Hello Kyra. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the knitting house?", Naruto questioned me. "You know that slacking off on your job comes with consequences."

He tapped my head with a finger. I slapped my head with my hand lightly. "Quit it! You should be working in the workshop Naruto! Who says you aren't slacking off! By the way, Sakura is taking over my shift since I have a day off."

"Well, for your information, I'm also on my day off.", Naruto grinned. "Wanna take a walk around the town?"

"That would be wonderful.", I agreed.

"Just wait, I'll be right there, I just hafta get ready.", Naruto told me.

"You look ready enough.", I crossed my arms staring at Naruto's clothing atire.

"Well, I can't go out there without my hat. So says the town adviser, _You must always wear your hat if you are a young man. Not wearing it will cost you some consequences._", Naruto mimicked with a very annoying and squeaky voice.

I held my stomach, laughing. "Haha! Nice one Naruto. Go get your hat, and we'll take a walk around."

"Okay, I've got some important things to tell you.", Naruto said, stalking back into his house.

I sighed, and turned back to stare back at the town. I smirked. _This place is so wonderful. It's a shame people are complaining about things. I wonder if the peace will resume?_

Naruto came back out with his hat on. He grinned widely. "Okay, lets go!"

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"—saying that I was too stupid to clean out the horses' stable.", Naruto laughed. "Then, I went into the stable, he followed me, and without him noticing, I picked up a shovel, shoveled some horse scat, and tossed it at him!"

I laughed out loud. "Wow! That ought to teach him not to doubt you!"

"Yeah.", Naruto said.

"Moving onto a more interesting subject", I said. "what was that important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, about that...", Naruto muttered, scratching under his hat.

"What?", I asked.

Naruto looked up at the sky as we traveled down the dirt path leading to the forest next to our village. "We're going to be leaving England."

This caught my attention. "What?! Why?"

"Religious reasons. Most of us want to believe our own religion, and you know that you and I are one of them. To run away from persecution for carrying out our religious beliefs when the King had made a law that if you lived in England, you had to believe _his_ beliefs. We're not going to leave England for religious freedom. We're free to worship as we prefer, but object to the way _others worshiped._", Naruto explained. "In fact, we the Pilgrims/Puritans are going to leave England because we can't stand the open, religious freedom allowed."

"We're the followers of the teachings of Calvin and believed, like the Separatists, that man was born in sin. To become saved, we would have to prove they were worthy while on earth.", he continued. "Instead of separating from the Church of England, we want to _purify_ the Church of the influence of the Catholic Church within the Anglican Church; thus, the name, _Puritans_. We want to remove ourselves from non-Puritans and leave Great Britain because we're not pleased with the way non-Puritans are worshiping without much interference."

"Wow... Naruto, you're well informed... I wonder, at school, you never were really the brightest.", I cocked my head.

"Well, I am getting smarter by the day.", he grinned. "Also, this was told to me directly from Tsunade, town mayor."

I crossed my arms as we continued down the dirt road. "Impressive. I also see why we would do that... No one ever informed me."

"She has been planning this with the elders, and parent, but I eavesdropped. So, you and I are the only ones that are teens and know about it.", Naruto nodded his head.

"I see. Haha! Funny, you're always doing that. I'm amazed that you didn't get caught this time.", I told him.

"Yeah. I actually almost got caught by Kakashi, but I escaped in time. He might've saw me, but, thankfully, he didn't rat me out.", Naruto sighed breezily.

"So, do you know when she is going to announce that we are leaving?", I asked.

"Yes, she's going to announce it tomorrow. Then, we'll be setting off on the famous _Mayflower _in two weeks.", Naruto retorted.

"_Mayflower_ huh? That's ought to be cool. I hear it's under construction though.", I said.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, it's actually finished. If you didn't already know."

"Oh! That's really interesting! I had no idea.", I exclaimed.

"Yeah. It seems I'm more informed. However, most everyone doesn't know. It's only because I eavesdropped."

I nodded in agreement. "So true, you sneak."

_One Day Before Leaving on the Mayflower..._

I was shaken awake by someone. I opened my eyes weakly. At first, my vision was a blur, then, it cleared up to show Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten's faces.

"Kyra, you're not awake.", Sakura said. "We are packing up and getting ready to leave on the Mayflower."

Sakura's pink hair was in a coif, and she was wearing the same thing that all Pilgrim girls wear(the clothing that I said earlier). Same with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Tenten's hair was long, and down her back. Her face was gentle, but excited. Ino's long blonde hair traveled down her back, and her expression was lively. Hinata's black hair was tied in low pigtails and were on her shoulders. Her hair flowed down the front of her body.

"We are off from work since we are to pack up things.", Hinata said. "We must pack food, and clothing, and medicines, remedies, and cures."

"Do not forget about any books or valuables.", Ino pointed out. "Bring it because we won't be coming back here."

"Of course. Let me get dressed, and I'll help pack.", I said sleepily.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I walked out of my house, and inhaled the town's air. How I wished that it would never end. Then I frowned, and looked around from my door step. I shook my head, and walked down to the knitting house, where I found Hinata.

"Hello Hinata. Where's Ino, Sakura, and Tenten?", I asked.

"Yeah. They're back in their homes helping their families pack.", Hinata replied.

"Oh? Why aren't you helping your family?", I wondered.

Hinata shrugged. "Father told me to continue to knitting in the knitting house for more clothing that we may need during the trip. By the way, Hanabi told me everything was under control with her and Neji."

"I see. I'm going to go and pack up then?", I said.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch?", Hinata said, turning to me, stopping her knitting.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm going to be there at lunch. Is it going to be at Sakura's house?"

"Umm... No actually.", Hinata told me. "It's going to be a small feast at Tsunade's house."

"Oh? Tsunade invited us? That's amazing.", I said.

"Yes.", Hinata nodded.

I waved good bye, and she smiled, waving goodbye.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"—it was crazy!", I heard someone say.

People were laughing, people were eating, many were drinking, there were many making music too. I was here at Tsunade's party before we have to leave. I saw many people that I recognized. Then, I saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, laughing at one part of Tsunade's house. I trotted over to them excitedly.

"This is amazing, and cool!", I grinned as I walked over to them.

"Oh, hey you!", Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, jump in on the fun Kyra!!!", Sakura exclaimed.

"Whatcha' guys talking about anyway?", I asked.

"We were just talking about how life would probably be when we leave to the new lands! We are going to the new lands!", Ino exclaimed.

"It's going to be so amazing and beautiful, and probably better than here!", Sakura said.

"I think it'll be okay.", Hinata smiled.

"Wow, the new lands.", I said in awe. "I've heard of the new lands. Also in school, they talked about the new lands. I wonder what the new lands'll be like. More beautiful than here in England maybe?"

"Most likely girl!", Ino shouted. "Come on, grab a drink! There's tea and water!"

"Oh, I'll get your drink Kyra.", Hinata offered.

"Okay.", I nodded. "Tea."

"What kind of tea? Green tea?", Hinata asked me.

"That'll be great.", I smiled.

Then Hinata slipped through the crowds of people.

"This place has everyone in town! I never expected them to all come!", I said.

"I know! Seriously though, who wouldn't??? To be invited somewhere, no less, invited by Tsunade! It's a dream come true!!!", Sakura sang. "It's just so amazing that we're actually going to be free of the king! Free of all that holds back our rights! I feel great! It's an amazing feeling!"

"Oh! Here comes Temari with Hinata!", I pointed them out in the crowd.

"Wow, so many people gathered here!", Temari sighed. "Oh! Kyra! It's been so long! I've been given a job on the farms! It's so nice to work there! I love the horses!"

"Here's your drink.", Hinata said, handing me my drink.

I nodded, and accepted the drink.

"Wow! Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Kyra, and I were working in the knitting house.", Ino said.

"Haha! How's that going for you?", Temari wondered.

"Knitting actually isn't that bad!", Tenten smiled.

"Really!", Temari exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm actually on the medical job. Knitting is only a part time for me.", Sakura said.

"I would expect no less from you Sakura.", Temari winked at her.

"Sakura, I'm also studying in the medical field! I wanna help with all that too.", Ino said.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! I can teach you extra stuff!", Sakura offered.

"COOL!", Ino exclaimed.

Hinata stayed quiet, but continued to laugh and make small comments. The party continued on past dinner.

"—wanting to know if I said that.", I giggled. "Then, I smacked his head saying, _BOY! Just because I'm near you doesn't mean that I'm the one who said that!_"

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari all laughed loudly.

"That's a good one!", Tenten smiled. "Why would he think that?!"

"I dunno!", I laughed.

_The next morning..._

The next morning we brought everything to the Mayflower on that coast. We all smiled, but we were also sad about leaving. At the same time, we were so excited to travel to the new lands. We talked about how life would be, about how we would make our own crop fields and our own farms. Naruto jumped on in talking about making his own workshop with Sasuke and Kiba. Hinata almost fainted, and we had to escort Naruto away from us. Sasuke later met up with us while we helped pack, and he helped Sakura and Ino with the load.

"—Kakashi said to Naruto.", Sasuke said. "So, how's life at the knitting house?"

"It's good.", Ino smiled. "Have you seen Sai?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, I have, but he was packing the Mayflower."

"Oh, I'll look for him.", Ino said, waving and walking away.

"I'll accompany her.", Hinata bowed, and walked away.

"I'm just going to find Neji, and help him with stuff.", Tenten said.

So, I was with Sasuke and Sakura. I sighed, and said, "I'm going to wonder around and see if anyone needs help packing their stuff on the Mayflower. I'll see ya later!"

"Bye!", Sakura called after me.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I helped several people pack their things. By nightfall, the Mayflower set off. We were all so excited about it all. I met up with Hinata, and talked with her for a bit. Then, I met up with Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Sai. We talked about the new lands, and what we thought it would be like. I was very excited, and I laughed, and kept smiling about it. After ward, I left them, and ate a small dinner with Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou.

"—refusing to put it on.", Temari laughed, taking a bite of her apple.

"Well, of course he'd refuse to put it on!", I smiled, taking a bite of my sandwich. "It was a dress!"

Gaara's face grew red with embarrassment. Temari, Kankurou, and I laughed at his expression. Gaara glared at us, and I swear he had something to say, but couldn't say it.

"Don't worry Gaara. Temari was asking if I would like to put it on too.", Kankurou said, taking a sip of his drink. "It was terrible for me. She actually went so far as to attempt to get my clothes off and put me in it."

Then, Gaara smirked a little, and popped a grape in his mouth.

As the days, weeks, and months went on, people grew sick. Many of the older people died before any of us. Sakura, Ino, and all of the other nurses, and such treated them to the remedies, medicines, and such they brought. It was all so deadly and terrible. Eventually, the colds, fevers, and illnesses, spread. Many people died. Then, I caught the illness.

"Kyra, it's going to be okay.", Sakura said.

She stroked my hair, and set the medicine by me. She also gave me a glass of water. Naruto came, his face serious.

"Kyra, are you okay?", he asked.

"She'll be okay... The thing is I'm not sure for how long... She could survive, but only a couple of people survived the sickness. They were the more richer of us though.", Sakura said.

"Oh, God Kyra.", Naruto muttered. "Don't die. You're one of my best friends."

"Oh... I can't change what happens...", I whispered faintly.

Sakura stood up, and she took a hold of Naruto's hand. She pulled Naruto slightly, and Naruto turned to look at her.

"Come on Naruto. Kyra needs to sleep. She can't sleep when she's bothered. It may also upset her condition.", Sakura whispered.

Naruto gave me one last, saddened look, and stalked away with Sakura. I frowned, and closed my eyes. Then, ever so slowly, I fell asleep...

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

The rest of the trip was a haze. I survived the sickness, and as the months went on, I talked with Kiba, Shino, Lee, and others. I read books to the younger children, and cooked dinner for everyone with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and others. Kinda terrible trip if you ask me. Like, very very terrible. We ran out of many supplies, and often ran out of medicines. However, they still had the things to make more.

Then, on December 11,1620, we set ground at Plymouth Rock. That was in the middle of fall. Our first winter came quickly too. It was a deadly winter, but our harvest was plentiful. We were helped by the Natives that lived there. Here's that part of the story...

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

We had made a small village with all the the bricks, and wood, and building supplies we had brought. The guys had made the houses, and a couple of us girls helped. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, myself, and several others got right to work on making new clothing. We had made our own crop fields, and all. We had hunted, and found enough food for all. Well, Kiba and his family hunted. That's when we kinda found out about the Natives.

I trotted out of our knitting house. "I'll be back!", I called.

I walked over to the gates of our tiny, and yet to be great town. I gathered the wood near the gates, and looked beyond them. I turned to leave, when I could've sworn there was something, or someone far ahead. I put the wood down, and squinted beyond the village gates. I saw Kiba, his mom, his sister, and his cousin. Kiba was being carried by some person. Same with the others. The people were dressed in... what, animal skin? They had face paintings on for a symbol of who they were I guessed.

That being known, I left the wood, and ran into the village, calling everyone. Yes, everyone did listen to me, and they all wandered toward the gates. I ran up to Tsunade's house(first house built)and knocked on the door rapidly until she opened it. Her blonde hair was tied back as usual, and she hadn't on the coif on her head. She looked at me.

"What's all the commotion?", she grumbled.

"It's Kiba and the others!", I informed. "They were caught! It seems that people have already inhabited these areas Tsunade."

Tsunade stared at me, then looked afar. She dismissed me, and I trotted back to the village gates, pushing my way to the front. There was the man who was holding Kiba. His hair was orange, and along his nose were painted black circles. He was in animal skin of course. He had on a feathered... whatcha'ma'call'it... on his head, his shoes were made of animal skin, and he was holding a spear. The one holding Kiba's mom was another man. His hair was red, and it covered his face. He had no shirt, but animal skin pants, and the same shoes as the other. The one holding Kiba's sister, Hana, was a long black haired teen. It was tied up in the back, and he too wore no shirt. On his waist was a belt of various spears. Holding Kiba's cousin was a guy who had painted his face blue, and had black lines painted under his eyes to resemble gills. His hair was a blue color, and he too was holding a spear, wearing no shirt, wearing pants, wearing the animal skin shoes.

We all stared at them in awe. Who were they?

Then, all at the same time, they dropped Kiba, his mom, Hana, and his cousin. They scurried into the crowd with our villagers.

The orange haired one sighed. "Who is your chief?"

I cocked my head in confusion. "Why... would you want to know?"

Tsunade had made her way to the front. "I'm here, I'm here. What's the commotion?"

"I am Pein. I'm chief of the Akatsuki. We are the natives who inhabit this area.", Pein said. "We just happened to find some of your villagers hunting our game. We need that game to survive as well as you do. However, we were here first, and we advise you to leave at once."

"Oh please, hear me out, Chief Pein.", Tsunade said. "We are here for our own freedom and beliefs. We wanted to do what we want. We promise to try and not hunt all of your game, but please, allow us to live on your grounds of the new lands."

Pein eyed Tsunade. Then, he turned to the red head. His eyes still didn't show, however, he nodded. Pein exchanged looks with the black haired one, and with the fish worshiping one. He gave one big sigh, looked back at the red head, who nodded once again. Pein fixed his eyes on Tsunade now.

"We will discuss this in my village.", Pein said. "Would you please escort only 4 people maximum to my camp?"

"4 people, huh?", Tsunade muttered.

Pein and his group turned and they disappeared on the dirt road inside of the forest. Everyone started separating, and going back to work once they left. I perked my lips, and took a deep breath. I glanced from side to side, and turned to Tsunade.

"Who will you be taking?", I asked.

"... I will choose you, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to come with me.", Tsunade said. "Round them up, and they're coming whether they like it or not, whether they're ready or not. Call them, and they must meet here as soon as you tell them. If they do not come, you may come back and tell me, and I'll set them straight."

I nodded, and bowed. Then, I stalked the village for Sakura first. She was in the knitting house. When I explained to her what we were to do, she said she would. Then she left. I saw Sasuke and Naruto working on the houses, and stopped when I told them they had to. I walked with them to Tsunade, and she examined us. Finally, she nodded, and motioned for us to follow her. I did a gulp. We followed her into the forest, there, we met Pein.

He nodded when he saw us, and we followed him to his village. When we got there, there were small homes in their small village. There were horses, and they had a small crop field. Everyone got along, and he escorted us to his place. It was like a small tent. Small, but cozy. Inside, there was a girl. She had blue hair, and blue painting on her face. She wore a pretty dress, and had a gentle face. Her expression was pleasant.

"Please sit.", she said, pointing out the small wooden chairs. "I am Konan. I am Pein's wife."

"Ah, I see. I'm Tsunade, I'm leader of the little village in which we made.", Tsunade told them.

"Yes.", Pein muttered. "Now, we must discuss hunting matters? Winter is nearing. With less game, my villagers will die of starvation. With you here, our game has decreased."

"Well, you see, it's been tough.", Tsunade explained. "We wanted to have freedom, like I had said. Now, if we can't hunt, how will we survive? We can't just survive on our crops, seeing as how they take a long time to grow."

"That is the same matter with us.", Pein said. "... Unless of course, you mean to make a deal?"

"What deal?", Tsunade asked.

"We are going to be harvesting our crops soon. If you would like to contribute some of your crops to us? I will be willing to allow you to continue to hunt game.", Pein offered.

"You know, that might be perfect.", Tsunade's eyes lit up.

"It will?", Sakura whispered to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded. "You see, our crops seem to be doing exceptionally well this year. Despite the harsh windy, rainy, or snowy days we've had."

"Then it's settled.", Pein concluded. "We will hunt the great turkey for a celebration for a wonderful harvest on both sides. We will have a wonderful feast. Your townspeople and my villagers. We will go and feast here in my village, and we'll have a great feast, and eat turkey and all that we've harvested from our crops?"

"That sounds good enough to me.", Tsunade agreed.

They both stood up, and they shook hands.

_One Week Later..._

"—so that my hair isn't all frizzy!", I said to Sakura. "I hate it, even though my hair is short, when my hair gets frizzy. We're going to be having a thankful feast with the Natives for helping us with our crops, and allowing us to hunt."

"I know! It's so exciting!", Sakura giggled.

"Can you give me my brush?", Ino asked Sakura. Sakura handed it to her.

Tenten walked in, her face bright, and happy. "Guess what?"

"What's up?", I said, turning to Tenten.

Tenten pulled out some dresses from behind her.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and I gasped.

"They're so beautiful Tenten!", Ino breathed.

"I know! They just finished making them!", Tenten exclaimed.

Tenten gave us our individual dresses. They were made of the same fabric as our normal dresses we wear everyday, but the designs were beautiful. Mine was blue, Tenten and Ino's were green, Sakura's was an autumn pink, and Hinata's was a darker blue than mine. All in all, they were wonderful for the feast we were going to be going to. Then Temari walked in with the most pretty autumn orange dress.

"Hey girls! Ready yet?", she asked.

"Just about!", Hinata smiled. "I can't wait."

I grinned. "I know! It's probably gonna be the best dinner ever!"

"Yeah!!!", we all chanted.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

When we traveled to the village, we laughed, and we sang some songs that we sang in England when we were joyous. Then, we got to the village. It was beautiful. There was a big fire in the middle of the village, there were people talking, laughing, and drinking water and tea, that our townspeople had brought. Around the fire, people were watching the natives dance. They were probably dancing one of their traditional dances. It was amazing, and very cool. My eyes sparkled.

"Hey, whatcha staring at?", Sakura wondered.

I continued to stare. I was staring past the dancers, past the fire, past everything. It was because, past the crowds, past it all, was something. No, someone. He was amazing. He had on a feather headband, and had his face painted with orange paint. Just on his cheeks. He was wearing no shirt, and he was wearing the animal skin pants and shoes. His hair was long, and a wonderful blonde color. I sighed.

"Kyra... you're scaring me...", Sakura muttered to me.

I snapped out of my trance. "Sorry. I think I found someone that I needed to talk to. I'll be back?"

Sakura nodded, and turned to talk and laugh with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. I stalked away, squeezing and occasionally pushing through the crowds of people, both Natives and Pilgrims. I found him. He was talking with one of his friends I suppose. His friend had red face paint, also only under his eyes. His hair was red, but he was wearing a shirt. Other than that, he wore pretty much the same things as the blonde. I breathed slowly, and I walked over to him.

"—found it. So, I shouted at him.", the red head laughed.

"Really, hm? I always thought that he found everything he lost, yeah!", the blonde said. "He's so stupid, yeah!"

I could've sworn the red head saw me staring at them. He raised his eye brows for a split second, and he said his good byes.

"See ya Sasori?", said the blonde. He was confused, and now I knew his friend's name.

I took another deep breath and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me. Then, he smiled brightly.

"Why, hello, yeah! Are you a Pilgrim?", he asked.

"Yes! Umm... umm... I'm Kyra.", I forced a smile on my face because my blush crawled onto my face.

"I'm one of the natives here, hm. I'm Deidara.", he said. "Kyra's a beautiful name."

I looked away, and smiled. "Sooo... Here for the feast... I hear that the feast is going to be great. It's a celebration for a wonderful harvest this year."

"Yeah, I heard that too, hm.", Deidara grinned. "I can't wait till the feast."

So, we talked, conversed, whatever you wanna call it. He always made me smile. Deidara's smile made my tired heart repair itself. He joked many times, and told me about the past, and how they became to live here in the new lands.

"—giving us a hard time, hm. It's really hard to maintain a good life here, but Pein keeps that all in order, yeah. Him, Lady Konan, and his helper, Nagato. They're all amazing, yeah. They're the reason we can live here, hm.", Deidara smiled. "We always look up to them."

"Wow... Well... My old home back in England isn't really that exciting. Pretty much runs like in the town that we built.", I muttered. "Sure, they've got some of the most beautiful, absolutely beautiful scenery, but, it just doesn't have the same vibe as here."

"EVERYONE! GATHER!", Pein called, with his low demanding voice.

We turned our heads, and walked over. We took seats where ever we could find it. Then, Deidara's friend Sasori came over. He sat by Deidara, and smiled at me. He whispered to Deidara, but I could hear him. He was terrible at whispering.

"You know her?", he whispered.

"She just came, yeah. Is that why you left earlier, hm?", Deidara muttered back to him.

Sasori shrugged. "Kinda."

Deidara slapped his forehead, and turned to me smiling. Then Sasori leaned over and smiled at me again.

"Hey, I'm Sasori.", he grinned.

"The pleasure. I'm Kyra.", I smiled.

Then, we were told be be quiet. It was quiet, you could hear the crackling of the fire.

"Tonight, we're here to celebrate the wonderful harvest of this year. Our wonderful new neighbors have blessed us with many crops to share.", Pein announced. "It's only natural that we share our great feast with them. Is it not? In this celebration, with our great hunters and their great hunters, we have caught the turkey, and we will feast on it!"

Everyone cheered.

"Let us eat!", Pein shouted.

Everyone cheered again, and we all gathered around the large table to collect food. I had collected many vegetables, and most of all, the turkey. Deidara followed me back to our seats, Sasori following. We talked about many things that happened, and Sasori left soon. Hinata found me, with Naruto by her side. We talked a bit, then they left. Soon after, Deidara and I finished our food.

"That was an amazing dinner.", I sighed happily.

"It was, yeah.", Deidara inhaled the autumn air.

"Today was truly a giving of thanks.", I said breezily.

"Hey, that's a good name for today, the 4th Thursday of November, yeah.", Deidara exclaimed.

"Giving of Thanks?", I asked.

"Even better, hm. Thanksgiving.", Deidara grinned.

He stared at me, I stared at him. He leaned down slowly, then his lips found mine. It lasted for about 8 seconds. Then we stopped our small kiss.

"Happy Thanksgiving.", I said.

—**That was an amazing chapter, was it not? I would love it if you would review it! I dunno, and I know that it's nothing like the original story, but I made it as historic as possible. As you can see, they wore the Pilgrims' clothing, and the Natives' clothing. It was a very hard chapter to write, but it came out well. Also, there is a poll that's on my profile. It's about my story(Art is Love in my Book)coming to an end. It's true, the story is coming to and end in the chapters to come, and I know you'll miss this story. However it must end. So vote in the poll that I have put out on my profile! Also, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**


	31. Chapter 29 Team 10

**Chapter 29**

Team 10

Naruto and I said our good byes to Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. I smiled.

"Hey, Naruto, you have really great friends.", I said.

"Yeah... Hey", Naruto said. "Don't you have friends? I'm sure that you have friends in your world."

"Yes, I do.", I answered. "However, they're nothing like your friends."

"Of course their not like your friends. They're shinobi. Your friends in your world are... like normal people? No ninja abilities? Not even able to fight?", Naruto questioned.

"No, they can fight, but it's nothing like shinobi.", I told him. "They really aren't good at fighting considering they're girls. Not just any girls. You see, there are many girls that can fight out in my world and in your world. These girls are the ones that worry only about their hair and make up and everything."

"Okay. Why make friends with such prissy people?", Naruto cocked his head.

"Well, they're just nice and everything. They are really really prissy, but they have great and wonderful personalities. They're... they felt like the home I've never had...", I made a sad smile. "Of course, the home I never had is lost in the sea of memories. Those memories that are lost within memories of useless unwanted memories."

"... Do you... want to go back to your world?", Naruto muttered.

"Hm... I thought about it rationally when I first got here. I really wanted to go back. I hated everything that had to do with this world at first. I hated Deidara and Sasori so much. I wished that they would die and leave me alone.", I explained. "However, it's like the jerky guys at my school. They are rude and everything at first, but when you get to know them, they can be the greatest people you ever met. Sometimes they change, sometimes, they stay the jerks they originally are. My friends in my world were always there for me and never stopped trusting me..."

"Oh... But, I asked, do you want to go back?", Naruto said louder.

"... I felt like it many times... My friends in my world are probably wondering where I am... My foster mom is probably worried sick about me...", I looked down, but continued walking. "Now that I don't have Deidara or Sasori here, I think I wanna go back..."

Naruto looked up at the sky. "Well, I'm not sure how you would get back, but maybe how you got here will shed some light on how you could get back. So, tell tell, how did Deidara get you here?"

"Hm... I never really found that out. I was sleeping, then woke up really really early in the morning, maybe around 3 am?", I shrugged. "I was just about to fall asleep, when, I believe it was Deidara, jumped on my bed, on top of me. He covered my mouth before I could scream, then he knocked me out. So, I don't have an answer."

"Wow... that kinda sucks.", Naruto sighed.

"Well, onto a different subject, how about recruiting new team members for Team Kakashi?", I asked.

"I gave up on that. I could just ask you and Merodi to be on the team.", Naruto grinned.

"Oh... Actually, Merodi and I won't be able to. He has stuff to talk about with me, and other things. When he finishes that, he said that we're going to be leaving Konoha to who knows where.", I informed.

"Darn... There goes those choices... Team Kurenai's already on assignment, you and Merodi are going to be leaving...", Naruto sulked. Then, he stared up. "At this rate... the only ones left to ask are..."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"... I **told** you...", a dude growled. He had a spiky ponytail? I dunno how to describe. He wore a Chuunin vest, and his face was stern. I believe he's Shikamaru Nara? "It's a huge bother but I'm on the staff for the Chuunin exam. I mean... I know we go way back... and I really do want to help you out, but... I'm not in a position where I can just do whatever I like. You have to understand... It's the fifth Hokage's orders... and after my mom, there's only so much female scolding I can take."

Naruto and I sulked.

"Then allow **me** to pick up the slack.", a voice said behind us.

Naruto and I turned. To find, I think his name was Choji Akamichi. His hair had grown longer than it was when I last read the manga. He still have to swirls on his cheeks, and was still a bit tubby. He had on armour of some sort, and it made him look cooler than he was.

"Hey, Shikamaru!", Choji called. "Here's that lunch box your mom asked me to deliver."

"CHOJI!", Naruto exclaimed.

"Choji... what are you doing here?", Shikamaru asked. "I thought you were on assignment with Asuma-sensei and Ino..."

"Yeah, but I can't just leave Naruto hanging.", Choji smiled. "I can ask Asuma-sensei for advice."

Naruto did a thumbs up. "THANKS, CHOJI!!!"

Shikamaru sighed irritatedly. "I'm telling you... It's useless to ask Asuma... Lady Tsunade is still his superior..."

I looked at them, and sighed. I was ignored. Choji continued to eat a bag of chips.

"Heh heh... Always eating, just like old times.", Naruto grinned. "I didn't know it was possible, but it looks like you've even gained weight."

Choji and Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. Choji threw aside his bag of chips, and Shikamaru shoved Naruto out of the way.

"HEY!!!", Naruto shouted.

"Yeek!", I screamed. I covered my eyes and fell to the ground.

I heard the splattering of something wet. Then, there was more. I kept my eyes closed. Then, opened them.

"Look! Over there...", Shikamaru pointed out. He used his shadow.

I looked ahead and saw a body. Hard to see him, but I saw him. Naruto squinted.

"... I don't recognize him... but he's got a Konoha headband!", Naruto said.

"He came out of nowhere...", Shikamaru glared at the boy. "I don't know what he wants. But someone like that, you capture first... and then hand over to the torture and interrogation corps!"

The dude was painting something, and Shikamaru shouted, "Naruto, I'll cover you! GO!"

"OKAY!", Naruto said, running forward.

"AH—NARUTO WAIT!", I called. Naruto either didn't hear me, or ignored me.

The dude used a jutsu of some sort and some... animals made of ink came from the scroll he was painting on. Naruto hesitated to move forward, and watched as the ink animals lurched forward at him. Naruto swiped his hands together, and made a hand sign.

"KEEP MOVING, NARUTO!", Shikamaru shouted to him.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and didn't use his jutsu. However, Shikamaru had plans of his own, and his shadow shot forward, and then, off the ground. They destroyed the ink animals that were going to pounce on Naruto. Naruto crouched down, jumped into the air, pulled out a kunai, and attacked the boy. The boy took out some sort of weapon, and defended from Naruto's attack.

"Who... Are you???!!!", Naruto growled at him.

"You're... pretty weak.", the boy smiled. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

I gaped at him. That comment was very very unexpected. I ran over to where Naruto was, but Shikamaru grabbed me. I turned to him, and he shook his head.

"Spill it! Who are you!", Naruto demanded.

Then, Shikamaru had his shadow go after the boy, but just barely missed him. The boy hopped, dodging the shadow. He made a hand sign.

"In due time, Naruto.", he told him. "All in due time..." Then, he was gone.

"HEY, WAIT!", Naruto called.

I stared up at Naruto who was on the building.

"Who was that guy...?", Shikamaru questioned.

Then, we heard a female voice. Very pretty one too. "Choji! How'd I know I'd fine you here?!"

We all turned to find a girl. She had very long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She had hair covering her right eye. Even though Deidara's hair covered his left, she reminded me terribly of him, as if she was related to him. It made my heart hurt. Anyway, she wore a belly sleeveless shirt and nets on her elbows. She had on a skirt I think, nets on her knees, and the shinobi shoes. It was... Ino?

"Hey!", Ino hollered. "Master Asuma's looking for you!"

"Sorry Ino.", Choji muttered. I knew it, and I was right. She was Ino. "Some weirdo just suddenly attacked us..."

"Weirdo?", she glanced at me.

"Not her...", Shikamaru told her.

"Oh.", Ino said, then squinting to find Naruto on the rooftop. "Naruto you mean?"

"No, no... Not him! Um...", Choji stuttered.

"Save your breath, Choji. It's so not worth it...", Shikamaru advised, rubbing his forehead while Ino shouted, "Hey, Naruto!!! Long time no see!"

Naruto glanced back at us, grinned and came down.

"Hey Ino! What's up?", Naruto asked.

"Nothing much.", Ino answered. "Who's the girl? She your girlfriend?"

"Ahh—NO! NO!", Naruto panicked. "This... This is..."

"I'm Kyra.", I waved, smiling. "I'm 19 years old, and I'm in town with a friend for only a little bit. Ah! That's right! I hafta meet up with him at the Ichiraku!!! I'll see ya soon!"

"Okay, bye!", Ino called after me as I ran off toward Ichiraku.

—**We all know he was Sai. ^_^ Unless you haven't read the manga, I'm sorry for spoiling it for ya. Really though, it's kinda sad if you're a Naruto fan, and you didn't know him because he's new, but he appears right after the mission of saving Gaara. So yeah, review please!!!**


	32. Chapter 30 This is my Past

**Chapter 30**

This is my Past

I jogged around the village until I got to Ichiraku. I saw Merodi sitting inside. I walked in casually, and sat next to him.

"You're late.", he said flatly.

I looked at him, glaring. He smiled.

"Well sorry. Not everyone is as punctual as you would want them!", I pouted.

"Haha. Nice. Anyway, what were you doing?", Merodi wondered.

"Oh. I was simply wandering the village streets with Naruto. Meeting all of his friends. Nothing wrong with that... is there?", I retorted.

Merodi shrugged. "Wanna do a question and answer session?"

"Sure. I guess you'll have to get to know me _all over again_, like you said.", I told him, clutching my necklace.

"Yeah... So, how was life before you came here?", he asked.

"Nice actually. I had a popular boyfriend, my foster parents are awesome. Oh yeah, I am an adopted child... You see, I'm not sure if I told you already, but oh well.", I said. "So, I have no memory of anything when I was 5 and younger. I am an adopted child because I never knew my real parents. Or, I did, but I obviously don't remember them. The only key to my past is this necklace, and the funny thing is, that the necklace has a key itself. Ironic?"

"It's interesting... Just tell the usual like hobbies and stuff now.", he told me with a bored tone.

I scoffed. "Fine. I love drawing, talking with friends, and going out to places. I am in the health academy back at where I live. I hate it when people correct me, or say something rude about me(go back to the first chapter where Sasori pissed her off for the first time). I'm usually right about stuff so I don't like to be wrong. If I had any dreams, they would be to be with my true parents. Since dreams is just another word that I know, it means nothing.", I shrugged then sighed. "I'm afraid of losing my friends and family. I don't like not remembering what has been going on with my life because it's very frustrating and all..."

"Okay. Is that all?", Merodi asked.

"Well, if you wanna know my age, I'm 18 If you wanna know my blood type, it's O", I informed. "Now, I'm going to ask you questions."

"You did earlier(Recall to chapter 20)", he pointed out.

"Well, I wanna know the basics then.", I said.

"Fine. I'm 17, my blood type is AB and as you can see I have this lock. I've lived in this ninja world my whole life, and I'm not the brightest shinobi you'll find. I may seem like a great shinobi, but I'm not really. I know more than what anyone should know, and everything.", he explained. "I like playing my violin, I like teasing you because you're the person with the key to my lock, I enjoy being late, Kakashi-san was the least of my problems, and that's about it."

"Okay... you said that you and I knew... er know Kakashi-san. How?", I questioned.

Merodi eyed me. Then he sighed. "Seriously? I can't believe you really don't remember... I mean sure, it's been years, but you should remember your closest friends..."

"Hey, I asked a question and I deserve an answer!", I growled at him.

"Fine. I won't tell you because, you'll soon find out.", Merodi told me. "We're going to tell Kakashi and Naruto and everyone that it involves. It'll surely give Kakashi a surprise."

"... Can you at least tell me first?", I muttered.

Merodi shrugged, and took out the lock. He also took out a scroll. "It's sealed ever since you suddenly unlocked it. I have to unseal it, and right when I unseal it, you're going to have to unlock the lock. You have to go fast though Kyra. If you wanna see what happened before."

I breathed slowly, then my heart started to race. I nodded excitedly, but also out of anxiousness.

"Okay. Be ready Kyra. You're about to see your past. Every. Single. Bit of it.", he informed. "Still wanna go? All of those horrible locked away memories? They'll show."

"I'm ready.", I said.

Merodi handed me the lock, and unraveled the scroll. He made a hand sign, and stared at me, his icy blue eyes. It gave me chills down my spine. I held my key inside of the lock. I looked at the lock, then back at Merodi. Finally, I nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, and unsealed it. I turned my key, and suddenly, everything went black...

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_Where am I?_ I pondered, opening my eyes slowly to find nothing but pure darkness. It was scary. _Oh!_

The scenery changed in the blink of an eye. I glanced around the small room that I was in. There were 2 large windows, and a table in the middle of the room. There were chairs, and couches around. There were also other tables with pictures. I walked up to the tables and stared at the pictures. In one of the pictures, there was a little girl, shoulder length brown hair, about the age of 5. Around her neck, a necklace. On the necklace, a key. The little girl, it was me when I was 5. On either side of her were 2 adults. A man and a woman. The woman had short brown hair, about shoulder length as well. She had red marks on her cheeks, and her eyes were a beautiful golden brown. The man's hair was jet black, and wore orange goggles around his neck.

_They... they look like... Uchiha Obito... and Rin... But, how could... I'm not a ninja... I never was __one._ I cocked my head. _Now that I think about it, all that I've done... reviving Gaara, healing Kankurou... all of it... I wonder how I'm their child though... They... they both died... This is possibly all fake... However, I don't think Merodi would lie to me..._

I heard foot steps, and I flinched. I looked around me, and saw the door open. Obito walked in, and there was younger me on his back. I looked like I was asleep. However, he looked beat up. There was blood coming from his mouth, and he had a multitude of cuts. He put younger me on the couch and glanced around the room. Obito had his Sharingan activated. It seems he didn't notice me, I was obviously invisible. Then, Obito took a step toward younger me, and stroked her head.

"Don't worry Kyra... I'll get you as far away from them as possible.", he whispered.

I expected to see Rin walking through the door, but nothing. Where was my mother?

Instead, there was a loud _THUD!_ and Obito reacted quickly. He grabbed younger me, and ran out the door, I followed, and as I moved, I noticed that I was as light as a feather. I just floated around, it was an amazing feeling. Okay, sorry, disregarding that, I followed Obito out the door. What was going on? Then, Obito met up with Rin(mom).

"Obito... They're looking for her. We can't let them find out where we are. We can't let them take her... Because we are...", Rin started to cry quietly.

"Shh... Rin, we'll make it through this...", Obito said. "Even though, we are merely... holograms made from Kyra's jutsu."

My eyes widened. _So, they weren't real huh? How was I made then???_

_Kyra, I'll explain that to you soon._ A voice made contact with me.

_Merodi???_ I thought, looking around.

_I'm just a voice in your head right now. Remember, you're 1year older than me, I'm only 4right now._ Merodi said. _You do have parents Kyra, but they aren't really important... Well they are, but they lost you because you had run away, and you made Rin and Obito Kyra. They raised you, and you're true parents are the ones that gave you the key. That key was so you didn't lose sight of yourself._

_ Right... How do you know so much about all of this anyway Merodi??? You're like the ultimate..._ I stopped. _Is this the day I got separated from them?_

_Surprisingly, yes. They are the ones... chasing you. You're parents are the ones chasing you. The reason? They want you for power._ Merodi explained. _They are the true bad guys... Well... not exactly power, but, for a plan that they wish to finish. Kyra, they found out who you were... who you really are. Also, who I am... Kyra, do you wanna know who your true parents are, and who you really are?_

_ … Yes Merodi... I wanna know... I wanna know the truth..._ I confirmed.

_Kyra... keep watching the scene that's happening right now... they... are revealed._

I looked down at the scene with Obito and Rin and my younger self. They glanced around, and from behind Obito, someone pounced on him. Younger me dropped to the ground, still knocked out. On Obito, was another woman. She had blue hair, and a white flower in her hair. From behind Rin, someone knocked her out. He came out and his hair was red. It was kinda long. His eyes, it looked like ripples when you drop a stone in still water. My friend was a big fan. They, were Nagato and Konan.

"Give back Kyra.", Nagato hissed at Obito as Konan pinned him to the ground.

"No! She ran away from you because she hated you!!!", Obito roared. He struggled on the ground. "Just fuck off!!!"

"My my Obito... We've already got her soul mate... We found him, but we sent him to the Moon village.", Nagato said.

_Moon village... MERODI WAS THAT YOU???!!!_ I asked him. _NAGATO AND KONAN—THEY'RE MY PARENTS???!!!_

_Yeah... Kyra... you and I... we're..._ Merodi hesitated.

I was starting to lose my patience. Then, I heard what Nagato said.

"Rin, long ago, is now reborn into Kyra... You Obito is now reborn into Merodi...", Nagato sneered.

—**Ho. Ly. Shit. IS THAT NOT SURPRISING???!!! HOLY SH*T HOLY SH*T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU NOT CRAZED MY THIS UNNATURAL—do you wanna know what happens next? Well, you're just going to hafta wait till next chapter. Really, it's quite the shocker. The true story is about the begin.**


	33. Chapter 31 Dreams Contain More

**Chapter 31**

Dreams Contain More

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_I AM RIN???!!! I'M RIN?????????!!!!!!! THA-THA-THA-THAT'S HOW I'M RELATED TO KAKASHI??? OR HOW I KNOW KAKASHI???!!! WHY, WHY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??? MERODI!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FUCKING EARLIER???!!! AND AND AND, NAGATO AND KONAN MY PARENTS???!!! I KNOW WE'VE GOT THAT CLARIFIED, BUT HOW THE FUCK—THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!!!!!!! HOLY—MERODI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I was furious. My fury showed. I felt dark chakra flow through me. What was going on?

_Kyra, calm down. I know this has appeared to you as a shock, but, Kyra, just calm down... please?_ Merodi's voice was faint, and sounded scared. _Do it for me... Kyra, I've always loved you because, you're Rin. I will always be there for you as I have thus fa—_

_ NO! You haven't been any help Merodi!!! Merodi,_ I growled. _you didn't stop them from going after Sasori and Deidara... If you really cared about me, you would've told them to stop going after them, and that I had things under control..._

_ Kyra... That would mean losing you... They were going to give you to Nagato. Pein knew who you were—_

_ Wait! Pein? That's the name of the leader?_ I asked.

_Yeah... So, Pein knew who you were. He was going to abduct you sooner or later. Then, he would give you to Konan and Nagato... Konan saw you... I know... I felt her chakra... she was happy... _he replied.

_But Merodi, she's my mom. Of course she'd be happy. Now that I know this... Merodi, I wanna go to them... _I whispered in my mind to him.

_Bu—_

_ After, I watch the rest of my memories..._

I glanced back at the scene. Everything was black. I didn't notice a thing. Then, it showed Rin(me), younger Kakashi, and Obito(Merodi). They were with the Fourth Hokage. Then, Kakashi made his move. After that, everything went black again, and it showed my point of view(er, Rin's point of view). I was taken. It seems. I remembered reading this in the manga of Naruto. Then, all that happened was just a blur. Obito came, Kakashi came, they fought and fought. Rin was snapped out of the Genjutsu, soon, they fight more and more. Then, the cave crumbles, and Obito pushes Kakashi out of the way, and Kakashi gets me out. We look down on Obito, I surgically remove his Sharingan, also using medical ninjutsu. My heart ached. I watched the rest of everything. Then, it all went blank...

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I woke up to see Merodi's face. I jerked up, looking around hastily.

"... Ugh... Merodi... was it all real...?", I mumbled.

Merodi closed his eyes, then nodded. I put my face in my hands, and I started to cry. Merodi held me.

"... Let's tell everyone the truth...", Merodi whispered in my hair.

I lifted my head. "No! Don't tell them, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Kakashi! Don't tell anyone!", I demanded. "I just... How am I Rin? How are you Obito? Why were we reborn?"

Merodi was silent, then he spoke, "I don't have the answers to everything Kyra..."

"... We'll find out... However... Merodi?", I said.

"What?"

I stood up from Merodi's gentle grasp, wiping my tears. "I'm going to find my parents."

Merodi stood up quickly. "No! You can't! That's not a good idea Kyra! Don't do it!"

I turned from him and started walking. "I want to find out why I was reborn! I want to find out all the answers to all of my questions! Merodi!", I stopped in my tracks. "I want to figure out the rest of the story... Give Naruto-kun and Sakura-san my farewells. I'm leaving today..."

Merodi ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME KYRA!"

I shoved him, and he flew backwards. I must've used chakra. I turned my back to him. "Merodi, I have to do this... I'm sorry, I know that you love me, but, it's not enough to keep me here... I want to have the answers to everything... I wanna see my mom and dad..."

"... Then, before you go...", Merodi said. "Take your key with you... They'll know it's you... If you don't have it, they won't know what to expect... so, take it with you."

I quivered in place, then snatched my necklace from him. "Now then... I'll be leaving Merodi... I..."

"Don't. Say. A word.", Merodi smiled. "Kyra, go... You wanna see them, so go..."

I stopped quivering, then turned around, and cupped Merodi's face in my hands. I pulled his face to mine, and I kissed him. At first, he did nothing, then, he wrapped his arms around me. My tongue traced his upper lip, and he touched my tongue slightly with his. I got surprised, so I jerked away. He breathed slowly, and I opened my eyes. I stared into his icy blue eyes.

"Be careful my angel.", he whispered.

I gave him one last hug, and left to find my parents.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I woke up abruptly. I was on the forest floor.

_ Oh, that's right... I left Konoha, and am looking for my parents... I must've fallen asleep without noticing..._

I stretched, my body sore all over. I took a hold of my necklace, and stared down at the key. Then, I reached into my bag that I had brought. I pulled out my sketchbook, and my pencil. I opened it to the first page. It showed the picture that I drew of Sasori, Deidara, and I. I smiled sadly at the picture, and turned the page to the next blank sheet of paper. I started drawing. Just like when I was drawing the other picture, I stopped drawing to stare at it frequently. Then, I finally finished. I had drawn Nagato and Konan in the background. Merodi and I were the main picture. Our shadows on the ground were in the shape of Obito and Rin's bodies instead of our own. It was a picture that made me frustrated, but made me think a lot more than I usually do.

I shut my sketchbook, and looked at my surroundings. The forest was bright, and it was also quiet, except for the sound of birds and such. I stood up, and started walking.

_How the Hell am I supposed to find mom and dad anyway...?_ I thought.

I sighed, and continued walking, not turning back. I didn't even look back. I was starving later, so I was lucky that I actually brought food. I took out a rice ball and a bottle of water. I ate, and looked up into the sky past the trees. It was most likely around 3:00 pm. Just somewhere around there. I finished the one rice ball I took out and started walking again. Traveling alone actually wasn't very scary at all, but it sure was lonely.

_I wish that I was traveling with someone..._ I sighed.

It was getting darker the farther I traveled. I felt as if I was being watched, but I couldn't tell. I knew I could feel a faint chakra, but I had no idea what it was. I guess I am just feeling things, you know how that happens. I stopped again to eat another rice ball(I didn't just pack rice balls, but I just wanna eat them), and also to drink some water. After, I continued walking again, thinking about how I would find my parents, seeing how I had absolutely no contact with them.

Night fell on the daytime sky, and I sat by a tree near a river where I ate another rice ball... Okay, yeah, I'm sorry for not being detailed, but really, nothing happened right now. I'm the story teller, so just bare with the boring parts because you have to... Sorry... Anyway, yeah, I ate, then I sat against the tree and looked up. I only saw the canopy though. Past the small gaps in the trees, I saw the dark sky. There were a few stars(probably more because I couldn't see the whole sky). I started to grow uneasy do to the fact that I was alone in a forest at night. I know I did it the night before, but I, for some reason, am feeling scared. Being alone isn't the greatest thing, and it never will be the greatest thing. It's not a good feeling either, so you people out there that are alone, don't feel bad cause I'll be there for ya... kinda... So, fell asleep...

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_What's going on?, I thought. Am I dreaming...? Hm... Probably..._

_ I walked around and glanced at the scenery. I was in a forest like before I fell asleep, but, I was no where near where I fell asleep. Everything was quiet. Not even a tweet or chirp from a bird could be __heard. Instead, as I walked on farther, I saw someone. I only saw the silhouette of the person, but when I got closer, I could see the person more clearly. It was a guy, red hair, quite tall. I made a guess, but it was probably a stupid guess... BUT HEY! It's only a dream, and nothing could happen to me in a dream. It was my dad. So, I ran._

_ "Dad?!", I called._

_ It was Nagato. So, I jumped into his arms. He hugged me._

_ "Kyra, where've you been?", he asked. "Ahem... Never mind that. Kyra, I know that you're trying to look for your mother and I. So, I arranged for someone in the Akatsuki to look for you and to take you to us."_

_ "... Wait, so you can send messages to me through dreams?", I said in awe._

_ "Kinda. Only if you have your necklace on. If you do, then I can appear in your dreams and tell you what I want.", he smiled._

_ "Wait, so can you answer my questions right now???!!!", I exclaimed._

_ "... Why don't you just wait. I think it would be better if your mom were here too, but she can't talk in your dreams because she doesn't have the Rin'negan.", he explained._

_ I looked into his eyes. The water rippling look. His eyes were like that because of Rin'negan. Then, I realized something._

_ "Dad! If—If I'm your daughter!!! Wouldn't that mean that I would have Rin'negan? I don't... I thought I would. Seeing as how, as long as you produce a child, they will have the Rin'negan.", I muttered._

_ "That's true. Kyra, you have Rin'negan, but you just needa learn how to use it.", he told me._

_ "Really? I thought that it just stays out.", I said._

_ "For me, but there's something about you, so you can stop your Rin'negan whenever you want... Oh, I have to leave now. You'll find the Akatsuki member looking for you. He'll be with you and he'll escort you to us.", my dad said. "Your mom and I await your arrival, dear daughter."_

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

I woke up and I was staring up at the trees. It was still kind of dark out, but not really, and I sat up.

_It was all real..._ I said to myself. _I'm... I kinda can't wait to see them..._

Then, there was a rustling sound in the bushes behind me. I started to quiver.

_Damn... It's still dark, I can see, but not really... What'll I do... I'm supposed to wait for the Akatsuki member that's going to bring me to my parents..._ I thought._ … Where is that Akatsuki __member... They know that they're supposed to collect me and bring me to my mom and dad... If not, they'll be severely punished... I know they will because, my parents are like, the leaders of Akatsuki right?_

The rustling stopped, and my heart beat sped up. Suddenly, I was tackled. Someone shoved me into a tree, and my head was throbbing. My body was hurting like Hell, and I was attacked by a psycho freak. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL???!!!

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!", I screamed. I kicked the person using my chakra(which was hard to use and get used to), and the person hit the tree on the opposite side of the tree I was pinned against.

"Ow! Who the Hell are you and how did you do that, hm!!!", growled an all too familiar voice.


	34. Announcement

**Hey people! I just wanted to say that Chapter 31 was the last chapter in Art is Love in my Book. I'm so sorry to say that. However, I would like to thank all of my fans that have favorited my story! There were so many people that favorited my story that I had to delete a lot because they overflowed my inbox in my email, and all. However, I have many people that I would like to thank personally. **

**I wanna thank my friend EmoPuppetGirl. She was always there to talk to me and tell me how much she hated writer's block like me!!! I would also like to thank my biggest fan, Bluesea! She always always always reviewed my story! Just like EmoPuppetGirl! However, Bluesea also kept telling me to continue and to keep working and working, and all of her reviews kept me going!!! Since I can't name everyone, I would just like to thank all of you out there that reviewed my story, loved it, and would like to see more stories from me.**

**My next thank yous go to Masashi Kishimoto-san! If he hadn't made the Akatsuki, well, the manga Naruto all together, this story would never have existed. He has a great way of creating characters, and with all of those characters, it gives me many things to make many twists! Thank you thank you thank you Masashi Kishimoto-san! ARIGATOU!!!**

**My next thank you goes to my sister and my friend Dominique! Even though my friend Dominique doesn't have a Fanfiction account, she was always there to talk with me about Naruto and especially the Akatsuki. With all those talks about Naruto and the Akatsuki mainly, it gave me plentiful of ideas to think about! My sister Hannah is also amazing! She is the person who introduced me to fanfiction and that's how I got this profile, and that's how I was able to make this story! Her fanfiction profile is "dracorium12"**

**Next, I give thanks to the Konoha shinobi and the sand shinobi. Without them, this story would also be nothing! They have great personalities, and all that. I certainly hope I didn't have any OOC characters... If I did please tell me because it's really hard to give them their right personalities when there are hundreds(over exaggerating)of characters to type about and all!**

**Then, I have to thank Chiame Yoru Enbu Merodi-Mikadzuki!!! However! Just call him Merodi! If he hadn't popped in my head in the middle of the story, there would be no Merodi! Really, it's all thanks to the manga "Shugo Chara". I obviously formed Merodi from this one dude in the manga known as Ikuto. He plays the violin, and I thought that would be a cool thing for the Moon Village seeing as how I have no idea what happens in the Moon Village. ^_^" Okay! Yeah, thanks.**

**My next thank yous go to THA AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You all are oh oh oh soooooooooo great!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you Deidara-kun, Sasori-kun, Pein-san, Konan-san, ect ect! I love you all! Thanks for being there for meee!!! Without any of you, no part of this story would've existed to this very day!!! You all make me the happiest girl on the planet! Even though you don't exist here on my planet of Earth, it's still fun to imagine what life would be like if you all did exist. I mean, who doesn't love to imagine?**

**My last thanks goes to myself! Thank you self for not giving up on this story for the sake of your readers! Thank you for not committing suicide when the writer's blocks became too overwhelming! Thank you for not committing suicide when all the school work, homework, and projects came out to you like ants(I still have 2 more projects to finish .). Thank you self! **

**Now... are you ready to continue reading the story? Lets just give you a miniature summary. This all has to do with things with Deidara(he's obviously not dead, sheesh!!!), and Kyra's past since she's obviously not a normal girl =3 Are you ready? Are ya? Are ya? If you are... is your heart racing? Do you wanna continue this story of romance between and S-Rank criminal and a young girl who is trying to figure out her past? Do you wonder what'll happen next? If all this is occurring, clicky on my profile, and click on the story "BANG!"**

**ARIGATOUGOZAIMASUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
